The Blind Date AU (Shaudrey)
by sarah-gotdamn-paulson
Summary: Shelby and Audrey both have online dating accounts. They match with each other and don't realise until their date. Fairly sure the ship name is Shaudrey.
1. Part 1: The Date

**Well…. I haven't really posted anything I've written before… But the lack of Shaudrey is frightening… So pls enjoy the crappiest fic you'll ever read :)**

The Blind Date AU

After the filming of 'My Roanoke Nightmare' Shelby thought things would get better. She thought that she and Matt would have recovered, as would their relationship. She was wrong, though.

Things were difficult between them. Nothing was the same. All those nights after they had moved out, Shelby had been having the most frightening dreams, yet as the months passed, Matt had become less and less supportive. The connection between them was broken beyond repair. He was almost fixated on going back to the house, yet Shelby couldn't understand why. Shelby hadn't known Matt was pining over another woman. Shelby's loneliness had become suffocating. At first, she didn't mind the extra time alone. It had given her a chance to work on herself; to restore balance in her mind. But as time went on, the nights seemed to grow colder. Matt would come home later and later until Shelby barely saw him at all. One night, Shelby just couldn't take it. She had gone to Dominic's. A cheap imitation of Matt, but better than no one. She could never justify what she had done, and once Matt had found out, he filed for a divorce.

Shelby didn't sleep with Dominic again. She had lost all hope in reconciling with Matt. He wouldn't return any of her calls or messages, which was understandable. Shelby knew she needed a rebound. She needed someone to hold her and touch her. Someone to give her the attention she needed. Anyone. She filled in an online blind dating application. She may have embellished herself a little in her description. Shelby had described herself as 'fun loving' and 'outgoing'. She had written about how she enjoyed healthy eating and keeping fit. She knew she could barely count yoga as an exercise that kept her fit, the key word being 'barely'. Shelby wrote about how she liked to cook and watch movies. She wasn't really familiar with how the website worked. She submitted her application, praying to match with the right person.

...

Audrey had applied to many different kinds of dating websites. She didn't like to disclose her age on her applications. Her usual description of herself was that she enjoyed acting and that she didn't want any bullshit. That night her phone had lit up, alerting her that there was a recent match with a new applicant. Audrey had already been on several blind dates yet they all ended up being one night stands. She didn't mind it, but she did want a relationship with more substance. Audrey sat up on her couch and read over the profile carefully. The girl didn't sound too bad. If she was keeping fit and eating healthy Audrey assumed she would be reasonably good looking. She sighed to herself, accepting the application. She only hoped something good would come of this.

...

Shelby's phone buzzed loudly. She scrambled to read the notification. A match had been found. She read over the application quickly, having to read it a couple of times. Her eyes landed on the words 'no bullshit'. She chewed her lip. Shelby decided her application was truthful enough to continue. She didn't know where to start. Was she supposed to organise for them to go out for coffee? Drinks? Dinner? It had been a while since she had dated and it had been so easy with Matt. Shelby settled on organising a date for dinner. She wrote into the chat, 'Hi, did you want to go out for dinner?' before deleting it. She huffed to herself. Shelby was definitely nervous. 'Hi' she wrote, chewing her lip. 'Our profiles matched up. Did you want to meet?' Shelby hit send, quickly exiting the app and turning off her screen. She sat for a moment. Maybe this was a bad idea.

When Audrey saw the message she raised an eyebrow. She was glad someone had taken her'no bullshit' warning seriously. Audrey wrote back easily.'Sure, I'm free on Friday and all this weekend.' She replied.

Shelby held her phone while it buzzed. She read the message from the notifications, smiling slightly. She opened the app and wrote back.'Is dinner at 5pm on Friday okay?' She sent the message.

Audrey saw the message, growing sceptical. Dinner? Already? She frowned to herself. Worst case scenario, she would be stood up. Audrey replied, confirming the date, time and restaurant before leaning back against her couch. She didn't get her hopes up. The girl had been very direct, and to Audrey it was almost too good to be true. She was suspicious.

...

The week passed slowly for Shelby. That Friday she had gotten herself ready. She showered and did her hair and makeup, putting on a simple dress which was just nice enough for the restaurant. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Best case scenario she would find someone she'd click with straight away. They'd eat dinner happily and chat, maybe catch a movie. Shelby felt nervous yet excited. Even if it didn't work out at least she would have met someone new.

Shelby was seated in the restaurant at the table she had booked. The restaurant wasn't too fancy, but it was nice enough. She sat facing away from the entrance, almost constantly checking the time on her phone. Her match was two minutes late. Shelby felt a little sick. What if she had been stood up?

When Audrey arrived she looked stunning. She had made an obvious effort to dress up for the restaurant. She went to the counter."Hello, I'm meeting someone at a table for two." She had said to one of the waiters. He led her through the tables to the other end of the restaurant. Audrey spotted her. She had long blonde hair. So far so good. Audrey rounded the table and sat in her seat before looking ahead of her."Shelby?" she half asked, looking shocked. Shelby stared right back. Had Audrey been her blind date?"I…I think I have the wrong table." Audrey said, starting to get up. She hoped she had the wrong table.

Shelby looked up at Audrey, still very clearly shocked."Wait." She said quickly."Wait. Were you…are you my blind date?" She asked, her cheeks flushing red.

"Oh, Lord." Audrey muttered, sitting back down. She had the right table, unfortunately."What's the meaning of this? Is this some kind of joke?" Audrey asked. She met Shelby's eyes.

Shelby's cheeks were still pink."We matched…we could at least…try." She said weakly. She was desperate. She knew Audrey didn't like her, but she had liked Audrey. She never thought dating her would have been a possibility, though.

Audrey laughed."Yes, we matched. Unfortunately, you bullshitted me. Staying fit? With yoga?" Audrey covered her face slightly. Shelby's description had been a stretch in comparison with what she had imagined. She thought her date was going to be the gym type. Someone with a bit more muscle.

Shelby chewed her lip. She had already been nervous."It does keep me fit." she argued."Audrey, please." she half begged. She looked desperate mainly because she was."At least have dinner with me. I've already booked the table."

Audrey looked at Shelby. She knew about the other woman's affair and divorce. Seeing her now, looking as pathetic and sad as she did had made Audrey soften slightly."Fine, I'll stay." Audrey said, getting comfortable in her seat.

Shelby looked relieved. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding."You look beautiful, by the way." Shelby said quietly, a light blush on her cheeks. Audrey raised an eyebrow at her. She just wanted to get this over with. The waiter brought their menus. Shelby and Audrey both looked over what was available before ordering. Shelby ordered them some red wine with their meals before the waiter left with their orders. She turned back to Audrey. This was definitely awkward. Shelby wished it wasn't.

"So…have you been doing much since the documentary?" Shelby asked.

"No, but you certainly have. I heard about you and Dominic." Audrey said, watching Shelby. Audrey had already made her assumptions. Shelby was selfish. She wasn't getting enough from Matt so she went to the next best person.

"That wasn't serious." Shelby said softly. She looked upset. She didn't want to remember that she had been unfaithful."I heard you and Rory got together." Shelby said softly.

"Didn't work out." Audrey said dismissively. She didn't want to talk about her failed relationships either. The waiter brought their wine, pouring both their glasses. Audrey was first to pick up her glass and take a drink. She needed it. Audrey looked at Shelby, the look not as cold as it could have been."Your profile said you liked movies. What movies do you like?" She said, watching Shelby.

"I don't really mind." She said softly.

"You look like you're someone who would enjoy The Notebook." Audrey said with a condescending smirk.

"No, I… I do like Disney movies." She said softly.

"Oh?" Audrey said, slightly surprised."What's your favourite?" She asked, watching Shelby closely. She knew Shelby well enough to guess. She either liked Cinderella or Tangled. Maybe Snow White.

"I loved Tangled." She said with a smile. Audrey couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure if it was the way Shelby had smiled or the way her eyes lit up…or maybe it was because of the wine."What's your favourite?" Shelby asked.

"I always liked Pocahontas." Audrey replied with a smile.

...

As the night went on, both Shelby and Audrey ate their meals and drank their wine. It had been tense at the start, but once the alcohol kicked in the conversation flowed easily. Audrey had forgotten her dislike for the other woman and Shelby had forgotten how nervous she had been. When the waiter brought their bill, Shelby grabbed it. She giggled as she put the amount, plus a particularly generous tip."I'm paying," she said with a smile, "because this is one of the best dates I've ever been on."

Audrey rolled her eyes."You know, I thought this was going to be a compete disaster." She admitted, smiling at Shelby."Why don't you come past my apartment tonight?" She asked.

Shelby looked at her with a grin, propping her head up in her hand."You really want me to?" Shelby asked.

Audrey smiled, standing and going to Shelby's side. She helped the other woman up, holding her around her waist gently. "I do." Audrey hummed. Shelby smiled happily, leaning into the touch.

When Audrey helped Shelby get outside she hailed a cab. Shelby climbed in clumsily, followed by Audrey. When they got to Audrey's apartment Shelby clutched onto her. She hadn't been there before and she didn't want Audrey to leave. Audrey let them into her apartment, closing the door behind them."This is it." She said with a laugh.

Shelby looked around the cosy, well decorated apartment before grinning at Audrey."I like it." Shelby hummed, her words drawn out. They had both had a fair amount to drink.

"Here's the bedroom." Audrey hummed, leading Shelby in."You can stay here. I'll take the couch." She said with a smile.

Shelby tugged Audrey onto the bed gently, watching her eyes."Please stay." She barely breathed."Please." She begged, leaning in a little closer to Audrey. Audrey knew what Shelby wanted. After acting as her for so long it was hard not to. She sighed gently. The bed was more comfortable anyway. Audrey crawled up onto her bed, still in her clothes. She pat the space next to her. Shelby slipped beside Audrey cautiously, gently holding around her waist. She hugged her gently, closing her eyes. Audrey looked down at Shelby, delicately pulling her a little closer before closing her eyes. She fell asleep with a faint smile on her lips.

...

 **If you guys want more let me know and I'll do a part 2? I guess?**


	2. Part 2: Deliberations

**I didn't really expect such a positive response to chapter one? If you guys have any advice or suggestions about the characters please let me know!**

The Blind Date AU pt. 2

Shelby hadn't had a decent nights sleep since she had barely escaped The Butcher with her life. The dreams haunted her every night. It had been inescapable. The night Shelby had fallen asleep in Audrey's arms, had been the first night she had slept without interruption. There had been no images of The Butcher, no images of the torches and pitchforks; just silence and darkness.

The next morning, Audrey woke with a slight start. She had felt arms around her and a warmth against her. When she looked down she suddenly remembered the night before. Her memory was a little faded, but she remembered taking Shelby home and getting into bed together. She sighed softly to herself. Shelby was holding her close and despite her resting state, she was holding quite tight. Audrey attempted to pry Shelby's arms off her without waking her. As she pulled away the once peaceful expression on Shelby's face had become saddened. Audrey felt a pang of guilt, hesitating before moving in close again. She rubbed Shelby's back gently, hoping to wake her. She knew Shelby would like the contact. She had always loved attention.

Shelby woke slowly. She felt gentle strokes against her back. She smiled slightly to herself before opening her eyes lazily. Shelby was surprised to see it had been Audrey laying beside her. Once Audrey noticed Shelby had woken she pulled back slightly. "Are you feeling alright?" Audrey asked, noticing the confusion on Shelby's face.

Shelby took a moment to process what had happened the night before. She vaguely remembered getting into a cab. "I..." Shelby started, looking Audrey properly. She was still in her clothes from their date. Shelby slowly remembered what had happened, putting the pieces together in her mind. She smiled to herself, meeting Audrey's eyes. "Yes, I feel great." she said gently. Shelby sat up slightly, holding her head as she did. "Ow." she whimpered. She figured she had drank a little more than Audrey.

Audrey bit the inside of her cheek. "Come now, come to the kitchen and I'll get you a glass of water." she said, slipping out of the bed and making her way to the kitchen. Shelby whined softly, dragging herself out of the bed and following slowly. She sat on a stool at Audrey's kitchen counter, resting her head in her hands. She had had the most restful nights sleep. Shelby watched Audrey as she brought the glass of water and leaned against the counter, propping her head up with one hand. Shelby drank the water quickly, putting the glass down and looking right back at Audrey. Her eyes drifted from the other woman's gaze.

Audrey watched Shelby closely and unabashed. She needed to decide soon and she needed to decide fast. Would she end up regretting this? Should she pursue the relationship or should she try for something more casual? Was she leading Shelby on simply because she hadn't come to a decision? Audrey wouldn't lie to herself, Shelby was good looking. Holding her over night had definitely changed how she saw the other woman. She trusted her more and she felt more of a connection. A different connection to the one she had felt when she acted as her. Audrey never thought that would have been possible. She had always thought of Shelby as the whiny damsel in distress. Being intimate with Shelby hadn't even crossed her mind, yet there was the possibility.

Shelby met Audrey's eyes again, feeling her cheeks burn slightly. "Is something wrong?" she asked. She didn't know what Audrey was thinking or why she was looking at her. Shelby didn't really know what would happen next. She hadn't thought that far.

Audrey broke the eye contact to bring Shelby another glass of water, which Shelby drank quickly. "What do you want, Shelby. What is it that possessed you to create that account? Sex? Love? Attention?" she asked. Her voice was firm but her gaze was soft.

Shelby shifted in her seat slightly. She didn't really know what she wanted. She just wanted another relationship with a strong connection like she had had with Matt. She looked at Audrey and bit her lip as she shrugged.

Audrey sighed. "I'm guessing it's not sex. If it was you would have stayed with Dominic." she said, standing up straight. "Not to mention you would have tried to bed me last night." Audrey cooed, still watching Shelby. "That just leaves love and attention." she said, leaning back against the counter behind her. "Which is it?"

"I just...I want something like what Matt and I had." Shelby said softly, wringing her hands in her lap.

"So love?" Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...I guess." Shelby replied, seeming unsure.

Audrey frowned. She thought for a moment before realising that maybe Shelby wanted both. She watched her a while longer before going to the cupboard. "I have Corn Flakes and Cap'n Crunch. Which would you like?" Audrey asked.

The change in subject had made Shelby feel uneasy but she decided that it was a good thing that Audrey wanted her to stay for breakfast. "Corn Flakes, please." she said, getting up and getting herself another glass of water before taking her seat again.

Audrey fixed their breakfasts and put a spoon in both their bowls. She slid one in front of Shelby and ate from the other. Audrey was seriously considering a relationship with Shelby. She felt as if she had gone mad. Was she truly that lonely? Audrey never really saw herself as desperate or lonely, but she seemed drawn to Shelby now more than ever. She wondered if it was because of the lack of producers and actors around them. Maybe it was because Shelby hadn't spoken enough to annoy her yet.

Shelby took a quick breath. Audrey intimidated her, as much as she hated to admit it. Audrey was beautiful, talented and witty. Shelby felt as if Audrey was out of her reach. She summoned some courage within herself before clearing her throat. "Why did you make the account?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. The nerves had settled back in and it was far too early to drink.

Audrey looked at Shelby for a moment before looking back down at her breakfast. "I wanted a serious relationship." she said, not looking at Shelby. She didn't know if Shelby was even prepared for a relationship again. She had cheated on her husband with another man not so long ago. Audrey didn't want to be a rebound. She was looking for permanency and stability. She needed to know if Shelby could give that to her. Audrey finished her breakfast quickly, taking her dish to the sink.

Shelby ate a little faster after seeing that Audrey had already finished. She stood and took her dish to the sink as well, wiping them after Audrey washed. "How serious?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"More serious than I think you're capable of." Audrey retorted.

Shelby swallowed hard. "I had a stable, loving marriage before Matt and I moved into that house." she said, trying to sound firm yet failing. "Even while we were there I was committed. Even after I caught him with...with that woman." she said, working herself up.

Audrey sighed to herself, putting the dried dishes away. She had studied Shelby and Matt's relationship. She had wanted to get her character just right. Shelby and Matt had been a model couple up until they moved into the house. Audrey watched Shelby's eyes before glancing down at her lips for a split second. Shelby's cheeks were still slightly pink from arguing her point. "Fine." Audrey said, meeting Shelby's eyes again. "Lunch, tomorrow at 1. The cafe at the corner of my block. You can't miss it." she said, her tone almost dismissive. That would be Shelby's chance to prove herself.

...

Audrey was the first to arrive at the cafe. She was a little nervous this time. She didn't want another one night stand or another failed relationship. She wanted something comfortable and easy. She wanted company and love, but as a woman of a certain age, she couldn't expect to get everything she wanted. She had to be reasonable. As confident as she was with her acting, Audrey always felt self conscious when sleeping with or dating someone younger than her. The age difference between her and Shelby wasn't as much as it had been between her and Rory, but it was still quite the gap.

Shelby had found the cafe. When she stepped in she scanned the room for Audrey, her eyes finding her quickly. She sat in the seat in front of her, smiling at the other woman. "You look pretty today." Shelby had said with a smile. She hesitated for a moment. "I don't mean you're not usually pretty." she said quickly. "I mean, you're always pretty, every day and especially today." she babbled.

A small smile grew on Audrey's lips. "Shelby. Calm down." she hummed. It was nice to see that someone was even more nervous than she was. "What would you like to order?" Audrey asked, standing.

"I'll... just a green tea, thanks." Shelby replied.

Audrey ordered their drinks and a blueberry muffin. She sat back down in front of Shelby. She propped herself up with her forearms, leaning in slightly. "I would ask you to tell me about yourself but I already know you better than I know myself." Audrey said, trying to relax. This definitely wasn't as easy without the alcohol.

Shelby fiddled with the ends of her sweater. She knew this could be her last date with Audrey. She didn't want it to be. "So...England. It must be cold there." Shelby said somewhat awkwardly.

Audrey looked at her as if she had said the most obvious thing. "Really? You're going to talk to me about the weather in England?" she asked with a laugh.

Shelby felt her cheeks become pink. "At least I'm trying." she said, trying to sound firm but failing.

Audrey sighed and leaned back in her chair. Shelby was right. "Fine, tell me why you're interested in a relationship with me." Audrey said, folding her arms. She was never really one for small talk.

Shelby looked slightly flustered. "I...well... You're very pretty. You're talented and I've seen you be kind. You enjoy your work. I like that you're passionate about something." Shelby replied, shrugging slightly. Shelby's stomach felt as if it was being turned inside out. She was beyond nervous at this point. "I've liked you for a while, Audrey. I just never thought this would be possible." she said, still fiddling with the end of her sweater.

Audrey looked surprised, but she hid it. She took her coffee as it came to the table, pushing Shelby's green tea closer to her. Audrey never would have thought that Shelby legitimately felt something for her. Her reasons for liking her hadn't been complete bullshit. Audrey didn't even realise that Shelby had liked her prior to their first date. "I bought a muffin for us to share." she said. She watched Shelby intently. Maybe she really was serious about this after all.

Shelby drank her tea and picked at her half of the muffin. Audrey took a sip from her coffee. "Would you like to go out after this?" Audrey asked, looking up from her coffee. Shelby looked up and met her eyes. "Just for a walk." Audrey added. "There are some stores down the road." she said.

Shelby felt herself light up. What ever she was doing, she was doing something right. "Yes, of course. I'd love to." she replied, smiling brightly. Audrey smiled to herself when she noticed the smile grow on Shelby's lips. She felt her heart thud in her chest. She'd admit it, Shelby was adorable.

When they had both finished their drinks and their muffin, Audrey left a tip and stood, pushing her chair in. She headed for the door, Shelby following closely behind her. As they walked along the sidewalk she felt something touch her hand. Shelby gently slid her hand into Audrey's, holding it delicately. Audrey met her eyes and smiled. Maybe she really could have a serious relationship with Shelby.

...

 **I hope this is okay? Please review and follow for more!**


	3. Part 3: Mine

The Blind Date AU pt. 3 

It had been a day or so since Shelby and Audrey had gone out for coffee. Audrey wouldn't deny it; she had enjoyed herself. She was surprised. Audrey never really believed that Shelby could commit to her so quickly, yet there she was, visiting her apartment a couple of days later. They had been texting about their next date when Shelby had suggested they stay in and watch a movie. Audrey had liked the idea. It wasn't anything too extravagant and they'd be able to spend time together.

Audrey heard a knock off the door. She was still unsure about Shelby but she was happy to be spending time with someone. Audrey opened the door and smiled when she saw Shelby. She was holding a dish with foil over the top. Audrey took it and leaned in, pecking Shelby on the cheek. "Come in, come in." she hummed, closing the door behind the other woman as she stepped in.

Shelby's cheeks had turned pink when Audrey kissed her. She pretended it hadn't made her stomach swirl. "I smell chicken." Shelby said with a smile, following Audrey to the kitchen. She wasn't nearly as nervous as she had been during their first two dates.

Audrey placed the dish down on the table and brought the roast chicken out of the oven. It was small enough for the two of them. "Come and sit. Everything's ready." Audrey said, setting the table quickly and pulling out Shelby's chair. Shelby took her seat, as did Audrey. Audrey uncovered the dish Shelby had brought to reveal a dish of potato bake. She served herself and Shelby, smiling over at her as she did. "This was a good idea." Audrey cooed, meeting Shelby's eyes.

"Really? I'm glad you think so." Shelby replied, starting her dinner.

Audrey ate as well. She wanted to talk yet she couldn't think of what to say. She had decided that she wanted this to work. She wasn't officially with Shelby yet, but she couldn't remember the last time she had had a nice date with someone. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Have you seen the reports on the news about Agnes? She's been walking around with a cleaver. People say she thinks she's the real Butcher." Shelby said, watching Audrey as she ate.

"I did see that." Audrey said, seeming disinterested. She didn't want to talk about Agnes. "Where did you grow up?" she asked, eating a little slower.

Shelby chewed her lip. "I grew up in Carson. It's near Long Beach." she replied. She hadn't been in the richest family, but they were better off than most.

Audrey nodded. "I've been through there a few times." Audrey said, still eating.

They spoke for a while after they had finished eating. As they washed the dishes they talked about the pets they had had as children. "I used to have a goldfish." Audrey said with a slight smile. "While I was living in England, that is. I had him up on the windowsill in front of the sink. One morning during winter he had been frozen solid in his bowl." Audrey said with a laugh. "It was sad at the time." she said, smiling at Shelby.

When they had finished washing the dishes Audrey led Shelby to the lounge. She sat her down before going through her DVD collection. "Is there anything you have in mind?" Audrey asked, looking over the movie titles in front of her. "If not, I have Carol." she said, looking back at Shelby. Shelby nodded and felt herself become slightly flustered as Audrey put the movie to play and sat beside her. There was a space between them, but Shelby closed it.

"Is...is it okay if I rest against you?" Shelby asked, looking up at Audrey. Audrey nodded, gently wrapping an arm around Shelby and pulling her a little closer. Shelby rested her head against Audrey's shoulder as they watched the movie.

As the movie played, Shelby had gotten more and more comfortable to the point where she had wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist. Audrey didn't mind, in fact, she wanted more. Around halfway through the movie, Audrey carefully scooped Shelby's chin up between her fingers. She watched her blue eyes for a moment and Shelby watched her brown ones.

Both of them seemed lost for a few moments until Shelby edged in a little closer to the other woman. She let her lips barely brush against Audrey's. Audrey felt her heart race as Shelby's soft lips touched hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed a soft kiss to Shelby's lips. Shelby kissed back, melting into the feeling of Audrey's lips against her own. She brought her hand up to hold the back of Audrey's head, feeling her blonde hair through her fingers. Audrey tilted her head to deepen the kiss, feeling her mind go numb as she did. Her own hands moved up to Shelby's hair, feeling through it gently.

Shelby's mind was hazy. She could barely comprehend what was happening, but she needed more. She slowly laid down, pulling Audrey on top of her, not breaking the kiss. She held Audrey close, her breath hitching as she felt the other woman's tongue slip between her lips. Shelby reciprocated the best she could.

Audrey broke the kiss to catch her breath as she laid on top of Shelby. She met Shelby's eyes before laughing breathily, pecking her lips gently. Shelby was in a daze. She giggled to herself when she heard Audrey laugh, leaning up slightly to kiss the corner of her mouth. "I think I've made my decision." Audrey said quietly. "Be mine?" she purred.

Shelby was overjoyed by this. She hugged Audrey tight, pulling her in for another kiss. "I thought you'd never ask." she said with a grin, feeling Audrey's cheek before kissing her once more. She relaxed into the kisses and the touches, craving the affection and the attention. This was exactly what she wanted.

...

 **I'm not sure about what I'd write about in chapter four (or if I should continue?) Please let me know if you have any ideas/ prompts!**


	4. Part 4: Studio Surprise

The Blind Date AU pt. 4

Audrey and Shelby had been dating for a couple of weeks now. Shelby visited frequently and even slept-over most nights. She had told Audrey about her dreams of The Butcher, which were slowly fading whenever she slept-over. Audrey still didn't buy it, though. She hadn't experienced anything paranormal in her life. She figured Shelby had used the dreams as an excuse to cuddle up with her at night. Audrey didn't mind it. She enjoyed holding Shelby and better yet, waking up beside her.

Audrey was working on a new short television series. She was only a minor character but they needed her on set for most of the days just in case they needed to retake or improvise a scene. Audrey had told Shelby that she wouldn't be available for a while because of work. She would be getting home late and leaving early. Audrey was lucky to get the weekends off.

Shelby hadn't liked the idea of not being able to see Audrey as regularly as she had been. As much as she whined and protested, Audrey was still going to the studio for her scenes. Shelby hardly knew what to do with herself while Audrey was gone. It had been a few days since filming started. Her chest ached as she longed to be with Audrey again. She wanted her to hug her and kiss her. She wanted Audrey to touch her hair. Shelby chewed her lip. She knew what she had to do.

Shelby had gone to the store. She knew how much Audrey liked tulips, so she bought her a small bunch. She filled a thermos with Audrey's coffee the way she liked it, figuring they wouldn't have the same kind at the studio, let alone time to make it properly. Shelby made her way to the address of the studio Audrey would be in. She didn't have a clearance or a pass, so when she was stopped by the guard in front of the studio, she wasn't able to go any further.

"Do you have a pass, Miss?" the guard asked, approaching the window. Shelby rolled her window down all the way as the guard ducked down to look inside the car.

"I...I don't have a pass but I was hoping to...deliver something to Audrey Tindall." Shelby said, clearly nervous.

"Hey, aren't you Shelby Miller from 'My Roanoke Nightmare'?" he asked, a smile crossing his face. He noticed the flowers and grinned. "And those are for Ms. Tindall?" he asked.

Shelby blushed profusely, not meeting his eyes. She nodded.

"If I could just see some ID I'll let you through." he said, clearly pleased by his discovery. Even the press hadn't caught on yet.

Shelby pulled out her license and showed the guard. He looked at it with a grin, passing it back. "She would be on set at the moment. Just go to trailer twelve and wait for her lunch break." the guard said with a kind smile. He opened the gate, letting Shelby through. She gave him a wave before driving in and parking.

Shelby made her way to trailer twelve. It was open, so she went in and closed the door behind her. She looked around and smiled when she noticed a few of Audrey's things. It was a small trailer with a mirror with lights for hair and make-up as well as a kitchenette. Shelby placed the flowers and coffee onto the coffee table beside the couch before settling down. She laid on the couch and went on her phone, texting Audrey. 'When's your next break?' she asked, turning off her screen and resting her eyes.

...

Audrey had had the most hectic day. The directors had decided that they wanted her to play the role of two characters as one since the actor for the other character had fallen ill. She accepted, of course. Audrey loved her job, but at times it was tiring and it definitely tested her.

She had short breaks between scenes. The coffee was crap and she had barely gotten a chance to sit down. She saw Shelby's text and sighed. Audrey knew the girl was lonely. She knew she wanted her attention and time but Audrey couldn't give it to her at that moment. 'My lunch break is in two hours. I'll call you.' Audrey had texted back before being rushed back on set. She wondered if she would even get a lunch break.

...

Shelby hadn't heard her phone buzz. She had fallen asleep against the arm of the couch. The night before she had spent most of her time feeling through Audrey's hair. She knew she wouldn't be able to see her much, especially since all Audrey wanted to do when she got home was go to bed. Shelby took advantage of every second she had with Audrey. She didn't sleep until her body forced her to. That was the reason for Shelby's exhaustion. She had spent the past few nights savouring Audrey's company, even if she was asleep. Shelby slept deeply on the couch. She wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

...

Audrey finally got her lunch break. She went straight to her trailer. Shelby had made her a lunch the night before and Audrey was starved. The second she had gotten to the trailer she went to the fridge, starting her lunch. She hadn't noticed Shelby on the couch. When Audrey had finished her lunch she threw the container in the bin. She felt better now. As she went to the mirror to freshen up her make-up she noticed something in the reflection. When she turned around she spotted Shelby, curled up on the couch. Audrey had to cover her mouth to stop herself from gasping in surprise. She approached quietly, noticing the flowers and the thermos beside her. She picked up the flowers and put them in a vase with a smile. She couldn't believe Shelby had remembered tulips were her favourite. Audrey opened the thermos. She didn't know what was inside but the second she smelled the coffee she beamed to herself. She put it on the bench by the door so she wouldn't forget it.

Audrey looked at the sleeping girl on her couch. She had had such a rough day and Shelby had gone and made an effort to make it a little better. Audrey sat beside her, stroking her hair gently. Maybe Shelby wasn't as selfish as she initially thought. Audrey debated letting Shelby sleep, but she knew the girl would be mad if she did. Audrey leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to Shelby's temple. "Hey." she hummed. "Wake up, sleepy head." Audrey said, shaking Shelby slightly.

Shelby whined softly. She woke, disoriented for a few moments before realising she was in Audrey's trailer. When she saw Audrey's face she lit up instantly. "You're here." Shelby slurred sleepily, trying to sit up. Her hair was slightly frizzy from how she had slept. She smiled happily as she hugged Audrey, leaning into her slightly. "I missed you." she said, her voice still soft and sleepy.

Audrey smiled, pulling Shelby up onto her lap. She held around her waist gently, feeling her cheek with one hand. "I missed you too." Audrey cooed. "Thank you for the flowers and coffee." she said as she attempted to flatten Shelby's hair. She combed her fingers through it gently, holding her closer as she did.

Shelby rested her head against Audrey's shoulder, closing her eyes and relaxing for a moment. She held Audrey tight, nuzzling into her neck as the other woman pet her hair. Shelby kissed Audrey's neck softly. "I'm glad you liked them." she hummed, pulling back slightly to meet Audrey's eyes. "I really do miss you." she said, her eyes welling slightly. "I miss you more than I miss the touches and the company. I miss _you_." she said, hugging Audrey tightly.

Audrey felt her heart break slightly. "You miss...me?" she asked softly, gently pulling Shelby back to meet her eyes. Shelby nodded almost frantically. Audrey let out a soft laugh. "Does that mean you don't miss the way I touch you?" Audrey asked playfully despite the way Shelby's words had tugged at her heartstrings.

Shelby pouted slightly, the tears falling from her eyes but barely getting a chance to roll down her cheeks. Audrey wiped them away with her thumbs as she held Shelby's face. "I miss being pet too." Shelby admitted with a teary eyed smile. "But I miss you most of all. Just being with with you... Being together." she said softly, biting her lip and shaking her head. She missed Audrey more than anything.

Audrey pulled Shelby's face in closer to her own, pressing a deep, passionate kiss to her lips. She stroked Shelby's hair as she kissed her, not breaking the kiss as she pulled her in closer. Shelby kissed back, whimpering involuntarily. She hugged Audrey tight as she kissed her, savouring the taste of her lips and the feeling of her small breaths against her.

"You really mean it, don't you?" Audrey said against Shelby's lips, the slight vulnerability in her eyes as she met Shelby's blue ones.

"I do." Shelby barely whispered. "I really do."

Audrey blinked back her own tears, leaning in and kissing along Shelby's jaw, hoping to distract her for long enough that she wouldn't notice. Shelby smiled as she felt Audrey kiss her jaw. She found Audrey's hands and held them. They had only been together for a few weeks but Shelby could feel a strong connection with Audrey. It wasn't like the connection between herself and Matt. It was different. It felt more intimate and sensitive.

Audrey's alarm went off on her phone. Her break was over. She sighed softly, leaning back into the couch. "I have to go." Audrey said, the sadness evident in her voice. "I'd stay if I could." she said, feeling up and down Shelby's arms. "You'll wait for me at my apartment, won't you?" she asked, watching Shelby's eyes.

"Yes. Always." Shelby replied. She kissed Audrey's lips sweetly before slipping off her lap. Audrey stood, walking her to the door.

"Let me take you to your car." Audrey insisted, grabbing her thermos and pocketing her phone. She took Shelby's hand and tugged her close, leading her out of the trailer and closing the door behind her. She couldn't stop thinking about what Shelby had said. She wondered if Shelby had told the truth when she had said she missed her. Audrey knew it was the truth. She could see it in her eyes. She could see the slight fear of commitment as well as the realisation. Shelby felt something for Audrey, and it was deeper than the affection and touches.

Shelby watched Audrey as the smaller woman led her to her car. She stayed close to her and wondered what she was thinking. Shelby had seen the vulnerability in Audrey's eyes. She had seen the way Audrey had looked at her. They were both scared. They had fallen for each other so quickly it was almost too good to be true.

When they finally got to Shelby's car Audrey stopped her from getting in. She pressed her against the door lightly, kissing her lips deeply before quickly breaking the kiss. "I'll see you tonight." Audrey said softly, starting to leave.

Shelby quickly took Audrey's hand and pulled her in, kissing her cheek sweetly. "Have a good day." Shelby whispered before quickly getting into her car. She started it and waved at Audrey. "I'll be waiting." she hummed, blowing her a kiss before driving away. Shelby bit her lip as she drove to Audrey's apartment. She could still taste the slightest hint of her lipstick on her lips.

Audrey watched as Shelby's car disappeared out of view. She smiled to herself. She definitely felt something for Shelby. As she headed back to the studio she thought about what Shelby had said. It had been genuine. Audrey was distracted for the rest of the day. She had to retake a fair few scenes, but she didn't mind. She knew Shelby would be waiting for her.

...

 **Please review and let me know if you want a part 5! Don't forget to follow the story for updates!**


	5. Part 5: I Love You

**So I spent a whole day writing part five and I was almost done until the page refreshed and I hadn't saved the work. Isn't that just wonderful? :))) Anyway, enough of that. I got three prompts in total and they all link up nicely. One prompt said to get Shelby to realise how jealous/ territorial Audrey gets with her. Another one was that Shelby should get a text from Dominic about wanting to hook-up again. The last one was about having people/ Matt find out about their relationship. I'll probably just stick with people finding out about the relationship cause at this point Matt doesn't care about what Shelby does. Thank you for the prompts and I'll do my best to get the fic looking just how it did before. More prompts are more than welcome!**

The Blind Date AU pt. 5

A month had passed since Audrey and Shelby had first started dating. They were exceedingly comfortable with each other, which enabled them to share more personal things about their lives. This was why when Audrey confessed about being self conscious about their age gap, Shelby was quick to reassure her that she wouldn't want it any other way.

Over the month the two of them had grown closer and closer. They spent more time at Audrey's apartment than anywhere else. Shelby practically lived there now. Her clothes were slowly making their way into Audrey's drawers and cupboards. Although Shelby hadn't officially moved in, she still spent every night with Audrey. Most days the two of them would stay in and chat over a movie. Audrey particularly enjoyed spending time with Shelby in the quiet of her lounge. They would sit together, cuddled up while they watched their movies and old reruns of 'Friends'. Shelby would fall asleep in Audrey's lap almost every time. She couldn't help it.

When Audrey and Shelby weren't in the apartment, they were going out for lunch or coffee. The celebrity reporters had noticed them together in public more often than not, which was when speculation started. Articles both in magazines and online were littered with pictures of the couple sipping their hot drinks in a local cafe. Other pictures showed them going for walks and having lunch together. The media started to wonder about the intricacies of their relationship. Were they just friends, or more? Journalists kept a close eye on the pair, hoping to get the first confirmation of their relationship. Shelby and Audrey didn't want the public to know just yet. They wanted to make sure their relationship was stable enough and strong enough to take whatever the public and media threw at them. They knew that they would get a lot of support, but with support came negative comments and backlash. It was reasonable for the two of them to wait.

...

It was a late Saturday night. Audrey and Shelby were watching late night television, not really paying attention to the show. Audrey sat beside the arm of the couch and Shelby sat in her lap contentedly. Shelby sipped at her wine as she watched the TV, curled up against Audrey. She was comfortable in Audrey's arms. She felt safe and secure, and every now and then Audrey would draw patterns on her back. Shelby relaxed against her happily, not a worry in the world. They sat peacefully, drinking in each others company. There was nothing better than sitting together and just relaxing. That was until their silence was interrupted by Shelby's phone lighting up. Shelby picked up her phone and opened the message she had just received from Dominic, sipping her wine as she did. When she opened the message and saw what it was she choked on her wine, earning a concerned look from Audrey.

"What is it, what is i- oh dear." Audrey had said, her nose wrinkling instinctively.

The message from Dominic read: 'u up?' along with a dick pic.

Shelby felt herself go pink. She quickly deleted the picture from her messages and put her phone away.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Audrey asked expectantly, raising an eyebrow.

"I really don't see any reason to. I'm not interested in him." Shelby replied, attempting to cuddle up to a stiff Audrey.

"You're just going to let him think you're available?" Audrey asked. "You're mine, Shelby. We're together." she said, her voice not as warm as it usually was.

Shelby felt butterflies in her stomach when Audrey said she was hers. "I am yours." Shelby said softly, feeling Audrey's hair gently. "I am, I swear I want nothing to do with him." she said.

"Then prove it." Audrey said, her eyes boring into Shelby's.

Shelby chewed her lip. She picked up her phone and messaged Dominic back before turning off the screen and tossing it onto the couch cushion. "There." Shelby said, watching Audrey. She hadn't seen Audrey so possessive before. It was almost as if she was jealous.

"What did you say?" Audrey asked.

"See for yourself."

Audrey picked up the phone and went into the message. She read over it, smiling slightly. The reply read: 'Dominic, I'm in a relationship with Audrey. I have no interest in you or your dick. P.S. Audrey has made me feel better than you or Matt ever did.'

Audrey was clearly pleased by this. She placed the phone and Shelby's wine glass onto the table beside the couch. "You think I'm better than Dominic and Matt?" Audrey asked with a smile, holding Shelby a little closer. She pulled her in from around her waist. That message had definitely been a confidence booster.

"You are better. Better than both of them put together." Shelby hummed, feeling through Audrey's hair.

Audrey and Shelby hadn't had sex yet, mainly because their relationship had been so intimate in every other way. They shared things with each other that they didn't share with anyone else. They cuddled and kissed and touched, but they hadn't gone any further. Audrey had begun to worry. She wondered if it was because she was older. What if Shelby was purely interested in a romantic relationship? She didn't want to pressure the taller blonde into sex. Audrey knew Shelby would say something when she was ready. She had mentioned before that she wanted to make sure their relationship was more than just sex. Shelby had always been so focused on the connection between them. Audrey just prayed that there wasn't a problem with her age. Shelby had reassured her several times, but there was still doubt.

"Tell me why I'm so much better than Dominic and Matt." Audrey hummed. She didn't let on about what she was thinking. At the moment, she wanted her ego rubbed. She had been jealous of Dominic before she had read Shelby's reply. If Audrey was going to be honest with herself, she had been jealous of Matt and Dominic for a while. They had both gotten the opportunity to be intimate with Shelby sexually, yet she hadn't. She knew that at the end of the day it wasn't a big deal. She felt as if even holding Shelby as they sat on the couch was intimate. She could only imagine what the sex would be like. She had never met someone more sensitive or trusting. She knew that whenever Shelby was ready, she would experience something entirely different to the casual sexual encounters she had had in the past.

"Well, let's see." Shelby said with a smile. "You're definitely better looking. You're beautiful and soft and gentle. You know exactly how to touch me. You know how to pet my hair and draw on my back. Neither of them ever did that." she said softly. Shelby held Audrey's hands. "You're smart and witty and fun to talk to... You're just...perfect, Audrey." Shelby said with a smile.

Audrey grinned, gently knocking Shelby over and pinning her down against the couch. "Tell me more." Audrey purred, biting and sucking at Shelby's neck. She left small pinky, purplish marks where she sucked.

"You're my favourite." Shelby hummed, her eyes closing. "I feel like we have this connection... a strong connection. It's different to the connection I had with Matt. This one feels...softer...not weaker, but more homely and gentle." she said, tilting her neck to give Audrey better access. "It feels more personal." she barely whispered.

Audrey smirked to herself as she nipped at Shelby's jaw. "I feel the same way." Audrey said softly, working her way to Shelby's lips. She kissed her gently, smiling down at her. "You're mine." Audrey cooed, feeling Shelby's cheeks gently. She watched her blue eyes for a while, cherishing how they looked at her with so much trust and candour. "Is there anything else that you like about me?" Audrey asked.

Shelby smiled up at her happily. "You're just so beautiful and smart and talented...You're so far out of my league." Shelby gushed in a hushed tone, pulling Audrey down so they were flush against each other. She hugged her tightly for a moment. "I love you." she whispered.

Audrey pulled back to look at Shelby's eyes. "Wh...What did you say?" Audrey asked. They had only been dating for a month. It may have been early but Shelby couldn't hold it in any longer. She was nervous and it showed when she repeated herself.

"I love you." Shelby said, feeling her cheeks flush pink.

"I..." Audrey started, her eyes wide with surprise. She hesitated.

"You don't have to say it back." Shelby said quickly. "I just...I wanted you to know. I told you how I felt the connection and it really is so much stronger than the connection had been between me and Matt." she started to babble.

Audrey leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Shelby's lips, stopping her from babbling further. "I love you too." Audrey whispered, leaning down against Shelby again. She hugged her close. Audrey hadn't felt this close to someone since she had left her family in England.

Shelby hugged Audrey just as tight, closing her eyes as she did. "I really do love you, Audrey. I love you so much." she whispered, still holding Audrey tight.

Audrey smiled to herself, pressing another kiss to Shelby's lips. "You really are mine." Audrey whispered, feeling her fingers through Shelby's hair. She relaxed against the other woman, closing her eyes. Both of them had fallen asleep relatively quickly. Between the warmth of each other's bodies, the late hour, and how comfortable they felt with one another, it wasn't hard to fall asleep that way. Audrey slept with Shelby cuddled up to her. Her own arms were wrapped around Shelby tightly, her leg draped over her somewhat territorially. The both of them smiled in their sleep. They were content.

...

The next morning, Shelby woke up to hands stroking her hair. She smiled to herself, looking up at Audrey sleepily. "Hey." Shelby croaked, leaning up and kissing Audrey's chin.

"We keep falling asleep on the couch." Audrey hummed with a smile, pushing Shelby's hair out of her face. She peppered kisses down Shelby's neck. The pink marks were still there. People would know Shelby was hers for sure.

Shelby giggled. "That tickles!" she said, trying to push Audrey away. Audrey grinned and tickled up Shelby's sides, still kissing her neck. Shelby only giggled more. "Audrey! Stop!" she said, barely breathing between giggles.

Audrey stopped reluctantly, pecking Shelby's lips. "You're adorable." Audrey cooed, feeling along the marks on Shelby's neck.

Shelby felt along her own neck with Audrey. "Did you leave marks?" Shelby asked, watching Audrey's eyes. Audrey nodded, biting her own lip. Shelby leaned up and kissed Audrey's lips. "Now everyone will know I'm yours." she whispered, shooting Audrey a wink as her cheeks turned pink.

"My thoughts exactly." Audrey said with a grin. She slipped off Shelby, pulling her up as she sat up. "I'm going to make breakfast. I still have pancake mix from yesterday." Audrey said, standing and stretching.

Shelby smiled up at her. "Pancakes it is." Shelby hummed, draping her arms around Audrey's neck and kissing her gently. Audrey smiled into the kiss. She tugged Shelby to the kitchen, sitting her down and starting on the pancakes.

"I was thinking of going for a stroll this morning." Audrey said, looking back at Shelby.

"What's the occasion? Shelby asked, resting her chin in her hands as she watched Audrey.

"Oh, no occasion. I'd just like to take a leisurely walk with my girlfriend." Audrey hummed with a grin.

Shelby felt herself become slightly flustered. She giggled to herself before getting up. "I'll get changed." she said, quickly disappearing.

Audrey served up breakfast just as Shelby got back. Shelby sat beside Audrey, pecking her cheek and waiting for her to start eating before she ate. They ate together, chatting as they did. Almost everything felt effortless when they were together. When the both of them finished eating they did their dishes and Audrey got ready for their walk. Once she was ready, she took Shelby's hand and tugged her out of the apartment, closing the door behind them. Shelby blushed when Audrey took her hand. They rarely did that in public, but today there weren't many reporters around. Audrey walked with Shelby to a nearby park.

"Did you know that one of the first things I noticed when I came here from England were the different types of trees." Audrey said gently, looking at Shelby.

"They have different trees in England?" Shelby asked, slightly nervous when she noticed the flashes of cameras in her peripherals.

"They do." Audrey replied calmly, sitting Shelby down at a park bench. "Ignore them." Audrey said softly, holding Shelby's hand in her lap. She delicately pushed a stray lock of hair behind Shelby's ear. "Just pretend it's only the two of us." Audrey whispered, stroking Shelby's hand to relax her. Shelby relaxed slowly, watching Audrey as she did. Audrey always knew how to calm her. The reporters clicked away at their cameras, but Shelby hardly took notice now. To her it was just her and Audrey, alone in the park. Audrey leaned in slowly, cupping Shelby's cheek lightly before pressing a deep kiss to her lips. She wanted them to be public. Shelby leaned in, holding Audrey's shoulder lightly as they kissed. Everything seemed to melt around them. The journalists and the cameras had been forgotten. All Shelby knew was the taste of Audrey's lips and the feeling of her hand against her.

Audrey broke the kiss, pulling back to meet Shelby's eyes and stroke her cheek.

"I love you." Shelby whispered, leaning in and kissing Audrey again.

Audrey squeezed Shelby's hand lightly. "I love you too." she hummed softly.

"Everyone will know about us now." Shelby said, her tone matching Audrey's.

"Good." Audrey said with a smile.

...

The images of their kiss were scattered over the internet. The stars of the successful documentary, 'My Roanoke Nightmare,' were plastered all over social media, magazines, and online articles. Shelby knew the cast knew. Everyone knew. The best part was, she was glad. She wanted everyone to know that she was dating the perfect girl.

The new information about Shelby's and Audrey's relationship had inevitably spiked the amount of reporters around Audrey's apartment. This meant that Shelby and Audrey would have to stay in. Not that either of them minded. As long as they had each other, why would they mind?

...

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to send me any ideas you have for the fic and to review and follow for more updates!**


	6. Part 6: Thanksgiving

**There was a prompt about doing a Thanksgiving/ Christmas chapter! I think I'll do them as two separate chapters. Hopefully the Thanksgiving traditions are up to standard? Anyway, enjoy and happy Thanksgiving to the American readers! :)**

The Blind Date AU pt. 6

Thanksgiving wasn't exactly Shelby's favourite holiday. She had associated the holiday with division and the erosion of her family. She could clearly remember sitting at the long table at her Aunt Mabel's house. Both her mother's and her father's families seemed to fight through snide remarks and comments about each other's political views. Even the taste of turkey had been ruined for her. It made her remember how angry and resentful her family had been. By the end of the night the arguments always escalated. She didn't like to remember the alcohol fuelled fights; both verbal and physical.

Shelby hadn't celebrated Thanksgiving with Matt. Not traditionally, at least. They had gone out of town for a wine tasting almost every year while they had been together. Neither of them made the effort to dine with their families. They called, but no more. Their usual excuse was that plane tickets were too expensive or one of them had fallen ill.

Shelby was more than happy to go another year not celebrating the Godforsaken holiday. Maybe she'd take Audrey out of town? Maybe they could spend another night in, relaxing in each other's company? Shelby took solace in knowing that Audrey had hardly any knowledge about Thanksgiving; which obviously meant she wouldn't want to celebrate it...right?

Audrey had celebrated Thanksgiving every year since she had moved to the United States. She hadn't celebrated properly, though. Every year she had gone to a bar and gotten drunk off her face. She was excited for this year. She had a hot, American girlfriend who could cook. Audrey couldn't wait to celebrate Thanksgiving properly. It had been so foreign to her yet it seemed so appealing. The warm colours of the autumn leaves, the smell of roast turkey and baked pies. She could practically taste it.

Shelby had been waiting for Audrey to return home after one of her last days on the set of the show she had been playing in. When she heard the door open she leapt off the couch and launched herself into Audrey's arms, nearly knocking her over. Audrey let out a surprised gasp, closing the door behind her and dropping the bags of shopping she was holding before hugging Shelby tight.

"Hi there, gorgeous." Audrey hummed as she held Shelby. "I have a funny feeling you missed me." She said with a gentle laugh.

Shelby nodded almost frantically against Audrey, squeezing her tighter. "I missed you so bad, you have no idea." Shelby said, pulling back to press a deep kiss to Audrey's lips. Audrey kissed back with a smirk. No one had ever wanted her as badly as Shelby did. As they spent more and more time together, they only got more attached to each other.

Audrey hugged Shelby a while longer before feeling herself become short of breath. "I can't breathe, dear." she said, tapping Shelby lightly. Shelby quickly loosened her grip, her arms still draped around Audrey. Audrey smiled happily, taking in a deep breath. "I went shopping and bought us a little something for tomorrow." Audrey hummed.

"Tomorrow?" Shelby half asked, forgetting it was Thanksgiving. She just wanted the holiday to pass her by like every other year.

Audrey pulled away from Shelby and picked up the bags, taking them to the kitchen table. She didn't mind towing Shelby along as the taller woman grasped at the edge of her shirt. "I bought us..." Audrey hummed, grabbing something from within the bag. She pulled it out, revealing a small turkey with an excited grin on her face. The bags were filled with other ingredients to cook the turkey and create side dishes.

"A... turkey..." Shelby said, her face falling when she laid eyes on it.

"What? What's wrong with it? Is it too small?" Audrey asked, noticing Shelby's expression.

Shelby was quick to adjust. "No, no, it's perfect." she said, plastering on a smile and kissing Audrey's lips.

"I've gotten the wrong turkey, haven't I?" Audrey asked. She didn't even know if there were different kinds of turkeys.

Shelby let out a small, almost forced laugh. "No, no. This will do just fine." Shelby said, taking the turkey out of Audrey's hands and putting it onto the table. Even looking at it brought back memories. She moved in closer to Audrey, nuzzling into her as she hugged her again.

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked. She could sense something was off.

"I'm sure." Shelby replied, her voice muffled by Audrey's neck. "I just hope it'll be ready for... tomorrow." she said, doing her best in forcing herself to exude a more positive energy.

Audrey seemed to buy it, pecking Shelby's temple. "It won't be too much work, will it? Making a traditional Thanksgiving dinner, I mean. I can help if you need."

Shelby pulled back and watched Audrey's eyes. She loved her. She truly did. Shelby knew that all that Audrey wanted was a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. She should have guessed, with her luck. All her wishful thinking from earlier had gone to waste. "I can do it." Shelby said, her voice soft as she draped her arms over Audrey's shoulders. "I'll give you the best Thanksgiving." she said, her voice trailing off into a whisper as she played with Audrey's hair absentmindedly.

Audrey bit her lip. Something was definitely off. "I'll start decorating." Audrey said, shooting a wary look at Shelby as she started to pull away. She was concerned. Shelby barely caught the look. She knew she had to put on a better act. Unfortunately, Shelby wasn't the actress here. Shelby quickly pecked Audrey on the cheek before taking the groceries to the kitchen counter.

She started on the turkey, preparing it so it would be ready for tomorrow. Shelby had improved in her culinary skills. She was quick when it came to chopping up vegetables. Shelby put the turkey into the fridge, along with the pecan pie she had made. Both would be cooked tomorrow. She made some gravy and cranberry sauce, stretching the cling wrap over the top of both dishes before putting them in the fridge as well. That should be more than enough for tomorrow, she decided.

Meanwhile, Audrey had set the table and put decorations everywhere. She was excited for her first traditional Thanksgiving. When Shelby washed up and went to find Audrey she was instantly hit by the smell of a pumpkin spice candle and the colours of an entire deciduous forest. She laughed to herself when she saw Audrey trying to hang a decoration just above the door. Shelby approached, hugging around Audrey's hips and lifting her slightly. Audrey let out a sound of surprise before hanging the decoration. She pulled Shelby in close when the taller woman put her down. "I never realised you could lift me." Audrey purred, feeling up and down Shelby's biceps.

"I told you yoga helps me stay fit." Shelby said with a giggle.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Do you like the decorations? It's a little much, isn't it?" Audrey said, looking around the room.

Shelby giggled, nodding and kissing Audrey's lips. "I love it. I love you." Shelby said with a smile.

Audrey grinned, pulling Shelby in close and kissing her lips again. "I love you." Audrey whispered against Shelby's lips, the tip of her nose grazing the other woman's. "Have you finished preparing everything?" Audrey asked, keeping Shelby close.

"I did." Shelby cooed. "Why don't we order takeout? It's getting late." she hummed, nipping at Audrey's bottom lip while maintaining eye-contact. She blushed slightly.

Audrey stifled a moan. Shelby was yet to sleep with her, but Audrey didn't seem to mind as much now. Still, she would have loved to see what Shelby hid under her loose clothing. "Good idea." Audrey hummed, her voice a little huskier than usual.

...

Shelby and Audrey had eaten on the couch. Shelby had shuffled all the way up into Audrey's side, watching TV as they ate. When they were both full and content, they headed to bed.

Audrey covered them with the quilts, gently rolling Shelby over and spooning her. Shelby wriggled in a little closer and Audrey pulled her in further, her arms wrapped around her until their bodies were flush against each other. Audrey kissed the back of Shelby's head as they drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be the best Thanksgiving. Audrey could hardly wait.

...

Shelby had worked tirelessly on the turkey. She hated turkey and she hated Thanksgiving...but she loved Audrey. Audrey had gone out to get them some drinks. Shelby told her to take her time. She wanted everything to be perfect when Audrey came back. They had both snacked a little leading up to the dinner. Audrey didn't want to fill up on lunch. She wanted to try everything. By the time the turkey had finished it was dinner time. Shelby put everything on the table and covered the dishes to keep them warm. Audrey just arrived as Shelby set the cranberry sauce and gravy onto the table.

"That smells absolutely mouthwatering." Audrey said with a smile, closing the door behind her and setting the wine down on the table.

Shelby offered a smile. She focused on Audrey and her reactions. She didn't want to think about the familiar scents and how the side dishes looked just like how her mother used to make them. "Dinner is served." Shelby said, taking her seat across from Audrey. She lifted the covers of the dishes and carved the turkey, putting some for Audrey but not for herself.

"Aren't you going to try it?" Audrey asked, frowning slightly.

"Maybe later." Shelby replied, giving herself her share of mashed potatoes and roast vegetables. With the amount Shelby had cooked, they would be eating leftovers for the next couple of weeks. She wanted Audrey to try everything. She wanted to make this the best Thanksgiving for her.

As they ate, Audrey was clearly delighted by the food. She asked about every dish she tried, clearly pleased that she was learning so much. "Will you try the turkey now?" Audrey tested. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. Did Shelby just have an intense loathing for turkeys?

Shelby bit her lip. "I'm already full." she said, watching Audrey. "Have you liked everything so far?" she asked, quickly changing the topic. "We still have dessert."

Audrey pursed her lips. "Everything tastes delicious." Audrey said, slowly smiling. "Why don't you tell me more about Thanksgiving." she said, leaning in slightly. "How does your family celebrate?"

Shelby felt her stomach drop. Most of the colour had drained from her cheeks. She knew the question was coming but she still couldn't stop herself from reacting. Audrey watched as Shelby went from rosy cheeked and somewhat cheerful to slightly pale.

"I'll...I'll bring the pie." Shelby said weakly before disappearing into the kitchen.. She knew what she had experienced wasn't a huge deal, but as a child, it had affected her greatly and she never really dealt with it.

Audrey sighed. She had finally figured out the problem.

When Shelby emerged with the pie she didn't speak. She served it up silently, keeping a smile on her face. She just wanted Audrey to enjoy herself. Why did she have to ask so many questions? Shelby sat and started on her pie. "This is pecan pie." she said, looking at Audrey and praying she wouldn't bring up her last question.

Audrey was definitely tempted, but she left it alone for the moment. She took a bite of her pie and smiled. "This is delicious." Audrey hummed with a smile.

Shelby visibly relaxed when Audrey didn't continue to prod.

...

At the end of the night, Shelby and Audrey wrapped up the leftovers and put them in the fridge. They did the dishes together.

"Thank you for a lovely Thanksgiving." Audrey said, scrubbing at the dish she was washing. "Usually I'd just get drunk at a bar. It honestly was the best Thanksgiving I've ever had."

Shelby bit her lip as she wiped and put away the dishes. "Me too." she replied, her voice quiet.

They continued to wash and wipe in silence. Audrey looked over at Shelby every now and then until her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her.

"You really aren't a fan of Thanksgiving, are you?" Audrey asked, her voice gentle. She could see how asking the question earlier had affected Shelby. She tried to make the conversation as painless as possible. She knew her Shelby was sensitive.

"Was it that obvious?" Shelby asked weakly. She had tried her hardest but despite her best efforts, Audrey had found her out.

"Well...I figured it was either that or you had some sort of vendetta against turkeys." Audrey said, relaxing slightly when she heard a soft laugh from Shelby.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Shelby asked after a pause. She stopped wiping and looked at Audrey.

Audrey stopped washing and wiped her hands, giving Shelby her full attention.

"I hate Thanksgiving." Shelby admitted. "Every year when my family got together they'd just fight and argue... I know it's no big deal, but..." Shelby bit her lip and shook her head.

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "And you can't eat turkey because...?"

"It's like...every time I taste it, I'm there again." Shelby said, not meeting Audrey's eyes.

"Let me get this straight." Audrey said as she took a step towards Shelby. "You hate Thanksgiving...but you went to all this trouble... you cooked all these side dishes and meals... for me?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly. No one had ever done anything like that for her before.

"You were just so excited. You wanted the traditional Thanksgiving dinner and you decorated the apartment and bought everything we needed." Shelby babbled.

Audrey pulled Shelby in for a gentle hug, resting her chin on the other woman's shoulder. "Thank you." she whispered, feeling her eyes well but blinking back the tears.

Shelby was surprised but she hugged back, relaxing into the hug. She hadn't realised how tense she had been all day. She held Audrey close, smiling to herself. This had been the perfect Thanksgiving for both of them.

...

When everything was put away and cleaned, the two of them curled up in Audrey's bed. They faced each other, looking over each other's features in the dim light of a streetlight through the blinds. The blinds had caused the light to come out striped, but they could still see each other. Shelby held Audrey's hand in her own as she looked at her. She felt so calm. She could have watched Audrey all day and all night. Shelby slowly moved her hand up towards Audrey's face, her movements gradual as if the slightest increase in speed would have startled Audrey. She delicately held the smaller woman's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. She moved her thumb along Audrey's lips lightly, admiring how beautiful she looked as she felt over her features.

Audrey watched Shelby's eyes, leaning into her touch. She didn't know how, but everything felt so intimate even though both of them were fully clothed. Audrey pressed a slow, soft kiss to Shelby's thumb, a gentle smile spreading across her face.

"You're beautiful." Shelby whispered almost breathlessly.

Audrey leaned in closer, brushing their lips together. "I'm so glad you're mine." Audrey whispered, matching Shelby's tone.

Shelby kissed Audrey's lips gently. The kiss was burning and unhurried. It was as if the two of them had all the time in the world. Their legs tangled together as Audrey deepened the kiss slightly, matching Shelby's pace. Shelby felt every detail of Audrey's lips against her own. They were soft and cushy. She smiled to herself as she barely broke the kiss, meeting Audrey's eyes. Audrey watched Shelby's eyes. She could see the baby blue where the light shone.

"I'm in love with you, Shelby." Audrey said quietly after some time.

Shelby smiled to herself. "I'm in love with you too." she whispered.

They both laid and watched each other, completely content. Audrey's arm slowly wrapped around Shelby's waist, pulling her in a little closer.

As the night went on, they both became weary. Shelby had slowly settled her cheek against Audrey's chest as Audrey stroked her hair. Eventually, they both drifted to sleep, the scent of pumpkin spice barely wafting into the room.

...

 **Please review and don't forget to follow for more updates!**


	7. Part 7: Pre-Christmas

**This is kinda a pre-Christmas fic?**

 **Rated: M**

The Blind Date AU pt. 7

Shelby was glad Christmas was coming. It was by far her favourite event to celebrate besides her birthday. Now that Thanksgiving was finally over, both Shelby and Audrey could start planning their Christmas together. Shelby was nervous, though. Her parents had invited both of them over for dinner. It would only be a small gathering, but it would also be the first time Audrey would meet her parents. She expected her Aunt Mable to be there with her youngest son since her oldest had already been married off.

Shelby had gotten into the full Christmas spirit, meaning she wore a Santa hat almost constantly. She had already taken the liberty of decorating Audrey's entire apartment. She hadn't done the tree, though. Shelby had saved that for them to do together. "Are you nervous about meeting my parents?" Shelby asked, hanging some ornaments near the top of the tree.

Audrey grinned as she attempted to untangle the Christmas lights. "Why would I be?" she asked, lying easily. Of course gaining the approval of Shelby's parents meant a great deal to Audrey. Although Shelby didn't seem to be the closest with her parents, their opinion of Audrey would definitely influence Shelby's view of her.

Shelby smiled happily, not catching the lie. "Good." she cooed, biting her own lip lightly. She wanted to kiss Audrey but she had already bent down and kissed her after hanging the last ornament… and the one before that… and the one before that.

Audrey looked up at Shelby from her cross-legged seated position on the floor. She puckered up her lips, receiving a quick and gentle kiss from Shelby. Audrey laughed to herself. She knew Shelby couldn't help it. "This is impossible." Audrey huffed, dropping the tangled lights and giving up.

Shelby knelt next to her, untangling the lights as quickly as she could. "I'm sure you couldn't have taken a few minutes to wind this up properly last year." she said with a sigh, her fingers threading the lights over and under.

Audrey watched, smirking slightly. She could have done it herself. She pulled Shelby up into her lap, feeling her hair and her back gently. Shelby was so concentrated on the lights it was as if nothing else existed. Audrey frowned slightly. The whole point of giving up on the lights was so she could get Shelby down there with her. "I never thought I'd say this, but pay attention to me." Audrey said, jabbing Shelby's side lightly.

Shelby jolted, quickly abandoning the lights and turning in Audrey's lap to face her. "You asked for it." Shelby said with a smirk. She peppered kisses all over Audrey's face, kissing her cheeks, lips, and forehead happily.

"Too much." Audrey whined softly, her face scrunching as she received the onslaught of kisses.

"Too much attention? Is there such thing?" Shelby asked with a grin.

"Maybe not for you." Audrey hummed, leaning in and kissing Shelby's lips properly. Shelby kissed back, her breath hitching slightly in her throat.

"Tell me about your parents." Audrey said suddenly, breaking the kiss. She really was nervous.

Shelby looked slightly shocked. "I don't wanna talk about my parents right now." she whined, leaning in and kissing Audrey's lips again.

Audrey kissed back halfheartedly. "Please?" Audrey said, meeting Shelby's eyes.

Shelby sighed. "You're nervous, aren't you?" she said, holding Audrey's hands in her lap and feeling over them gently.

"Pfft. No." Audrey said, looking at Shelby as if she had said something ridiculous.

"Then you won't mind meeting my parents with no prior knowledge of them?" Shelby asked, hiding a smirk.

"Fine. I'm a little bit nervous. Please just tell me. Where do they work? What do they like? Will they like me?" Audrey asked.

"My mom works at a sewing store and my dad was a mechanic until he messed up his back." Shelby said. "Mom likes sewing and crafts, dad likes cars. Mom used to make me a Halloween costume every year when I was a kid." she said with a smile. "They always said to me that I should do what I love and not worry about the money. That's what they did. Anyway, I have a good feeling… I think they'll like you quite a bit." she said, pecking Audrey's nose and standing up. She finished up filling the taller area of the tree with ornaments (since Audrey wouldn't be able to reach).

"And where do they live, exactly?" Audrey asked, standing alongside Shelby so she could wrap the lights around the tree. "I thought you said you grew up in Carson. Wouldn't they live near by?"

"No, they live in New York." Shelby said with a smile. "They always wanted to live there but they couldn't afford the move… So after the show I helped them out a little." she said, shrugging slightly. "I was thinking we could stay there over Christmas. See the snow." she said, not looking at Audrey as she started to wrap the tree with tinsel.

Audrey was surprised. The entire time she had studied and acted Shelby's character she had only ever seen the selfish side of her. Now that Audrey was in a relationship with Shelby it was as if a whole other aspect of her personality was being revealed. "You bought your parents a house in New York?" Audrey said, her voice showing her surprise.

"Well, not a house. It's an apartment just big enough for the both of them." Shelby replied.

Audrey watched as Shelby fixed the tree. "And you want us to stay in New York over the Christmas holidays?" Audrey asked.

Shelby nodded in reply. "I have our tickets already and I've booked a hotel room for a trip." Shelby paused. "Well…crap." she said with a soft laugh.

"You booked us a hotel room?" Audrey asked, a smile growing on her lips.

Shelby felt herself blush. "It was going to be a surprise but I didn't know how long I'd be able to keep it from you." she admitted, biting her lip and looking over at Audrey. "It's literally been one day."

Audrey laughed, moving in closer to Shelby. "We're going to New York!" Audrey said excitedly, beaming at Shelby. She kissed her lips with a grin. "I can't believe this. Thank you." she said, hugging Shelby tightly.

Shelby hugged back, smiling to herself. "The dinner with my parents is two weeks before Christmas, so we need to get there a few days before… Which means we're leaving in about a week." Shelby said.

"A week?! I haven't even started packing yet!" Audrey said. She went to rush away to her bedroom before being tugged back in the direction she had come from.

Shelby smiled, pulling Audrey back to herself and hugging her tight. "We have plenty of time." Shelby cooed. "Finish the tree with me. Come on." she said, releasing Audrey and pecking her cheek. She went back to decorating the tree.

Audrey sighed. She really was nervous. She had been with Shelby for almost three months. Shelby was one of the best things to ever happen to her. Audrey prayed that Shelby's parents would like her. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous.

…

The flight was a little over five hours long. Thankfully, Shelby and Audrey were seated together. Shelby had gotten the window seat and she was quick to fall asleep under her blanket. Audrey lifted the armrest and moved in beside her, wrapping Shelby's arms around herself before holding around her waist and leaning against her. Audrey slowly fell asleep, satisfied with the warmth and contact she received from Shelby.

…

Shelby and Audrey had gotten settled into the hotel room quickly. The day before the Christmas dinner had come quickly. Audrey had bought a nice wine for Shelby's parents and Shelby had taken the liberty of making a pasta bake for the dinner. The sun had set, and before they knew it they were both tucked into the hotel bed. Shelby hugged Audrey loosely, feeling her fingers through the other woman's hair. "Still nervous?" she asked.

Audrey bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. "How could you tell?" Audrey asked, draping her arm over Shelby's waist.

"You're tense." Shelby replied, gently rolling Audrey forward onto her stomach. She knelt beside her, massaging her back gently. "I did a short degree in remedial and stress reducing massage therapy." she said, finding the knots in Audrey's back and delicately kneading them away.

Audrey let out a soft moan. "That feels good." Audrey barely whispered, another moan falling from her lips before she buried her face in her pillow.

Shelby felt her cheeks redden. She slowly worked her way down Audrey's back, cautiously straddling her so she could massage at a better angle. She worked her way back up again, noticing how Audrey's breathing sped up slightly. "Is this okay?" Shelby asked gently, slowing her massaging slightly.

Audrey nodded. "Wouldn't it be easier if I took my shirt off?" she asked, already starting to pull it up.

Shelby felt her cheeks flush pink as she saw the slight dip in Audrey's back as well as her slightly protruding ribs. She swallowed hard, pushing the shirt up the rest of the way before pulling it off the other woman. She continued massaging, prompting more soft noises from Audrey.

Audrey slowly relaxed into Shelby's hands. She wasn't nearly as tense as she had been before. She smiled to herself. Audrey was completely comfortable with Shelby.

Shelby noticed how Audrey's muscles softened. She gently moved her hands up and down the other woman's back, feeling her skin against her hands. Shelby had barely seen Audrey without her shirt, but she already felt short of breath.

Shelby had been nervous about this. She had been nervous about her first time with Matt, too. Not with Dominic, though. In her eyes, Dominic had been Matt. All she had to do was close her eyes and pretend. She hadn't felt the nerves she would have usually felt. Audrey was different to Matt, yet she was nervous for the same reasons. She hoped Audrey thought of her as attractive. She hoped that this would bring them closer. Shelby knew she wanted to give herself to Audrey. They loved each other. Shelby was completely serious about this relationship and she knew that sex wouldn't be the pinnacle of it. This didn't stop her from feeling nervous, though.

Audrey had been hopeful for a while now. She had gotten close like this a few times with Shelby, but the taller woman would quickly change her mind and decide to cuddle up and sleep instead. Audrey didn't mind, but she didn't like being given false hope. As their relationship went on, Audrey knew that it was exactly what she had been looking for. It was stable and comfortable, and she knew Shelby loved her. Her only worry was that because of her age, her body may not be up to standard. Audrey had been going to the gym to stay toned, but she was worried that it wasn't enough.

As Audrey felt Shelby's hands up her back, she knew the massage had ended. She didn't move, in fear that Shelby would stop and change her mind.

"You feel…smooth." Shelby said softly, still feeling Audrey's back. If there was any time or place to do this, it would be now. Their room had a view of the lights in the city. It was high up and they were on a big hotel bed. It was perfect. Shelby leaned down slightly, pressing her front to Audrey's back. "I…I think I'm ready." she barely whispered.

Audrey bit her lip. Both of them were nervous and it showed. Shelby slipped off Audrey, kneeling beside her. Audrey sat up, facing Shelby. She was glad she had worn a nice bra. Shelby blushed at the sight. She met Audrey's eyes before starting to pull off her own top. She placed her top onto the bed, not meeting Audrey's eyes for a moment this time. Audrey gazed at the newly revealed skin, her eyes wandering down Shelby's slim yet clearly toned figure. She reached out a hand to hold her waist before hesitating. She met Shelby's eyes. "May I?" Audrey half asked, her heart pounding in her ears and her stomach tossing and turning.

Shelby's cheeks were still pink as she held Audrey's hand and pressed her palm to her side. She leaned into the touch, moving closer to Audrey. She could have sworn Audrey could hear her heartbeat. Shelby watched Audrey's eyes closely as she carefully touched the other woman's side. As they both got used to the feeling of seeing and touching each other, both Shelby and Audrey grew a little more confident.

Audrey's hands ran up Shelby's back, slowly unclipping her bra and pulling it off. She watched Shelby's expression, making sure she was comfortable. Once Shelby's bra was off, Audrey unclipped her own easily, letting it drop. Shelby was visibly flustered as she looked at Audrey's breasts. She glanced up hazily at the other woman's eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she had knocked Audrey over and was kissing along her neck, her hands not daring to inch closer to her breasts; instead they sat safely on Audrey's rib cage. As Shelby pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to Audrey's neck and jaw, the smaller woman moaned. Shelby whimpered softly at the sound, squeezing her legs together.

Audrey took Shelby's hands in her own and pulled them up to her own breasts. Shelby moaned against Audrey's neck, her cheeks flushed and her body trembling slightly. Shelby pulled back to meet Audrey's eyes. "Audrey you're... you're beautiful." she whispered breathlessly.

Audrey relaxed slightly with relief. She pulled Shelby down onto herself so they were chest to chest. "You weren't kidding when you said you stayed fit." Audrey murmured, feeling down Shelby's back and along her sides.

"Do...do you like it?" Shelby asked quietly. She just wanted Audrey to think she was attractive.

"Do I like it? Fuck yes. Fuck, Shelby. I knew you were hot but Christ." Audrey said, slipping her hands under Shelby to feel her breasts. She gently rolled Shelby onto her back, straddling her as she did. Audrey felt up Shelby's sides slowly, working her way up to her breasts. She felt along Shelby's taut stomach before leaning down and kissing Shelby's lips. Audrey was still a little nervous, but she put on an act. She always acted confident. She was good at it and it suited her.

Shelby was squirming slightly beneath Audrey. She looked up at her, her lips slightly parted. She slowly ran her hands up Audrey's sides. "Let me touch you." Shelby whispered, tugging Audrey down slightly.

Audrey wanted to ask if Shelby liked the way she looked without sounding insecure. "Do you think I'm hot?" Audrey asked, keeping her tone firm and even. She winked down at Shelby, feeling Shelby's heart beat faster under her hands. That was definitely a good sign.

Shelby whimpered, feeling Audrey's body almost eagerly. "I do." she replied, mustering up a smile. "I've never been more attracted to someone in my life."

Audrey felt her cheeks burn. She couldn't keep the act up much longer. She was always herself with Shelby. Audrey slowly sank down, laying beside Shelby. "Are you sure?" she whispered, the vulnerability evident in her tone.

Shelby kissed Audrey's lips delicately. "I am. You look amazing." she cooed. "I could touch you all day, Audrey."

Audrey smiled to herself, satisfied with Shelby's response. "Have you done this before?" she asked gently. "With a girl, I mean."

"I kissed a girl in high school." Shelby said, biting her lip.

"But you haven't had sex with a girl?" Audrey asked.

Shelby shook her head. She knew what felt good for her, but that was all she really had to work with.

"I'll take care of you." Audrey whispered, gently tugging down Shelby's pants. She tossed them aside along with her own skirt, straddling Shelby again. "Are you sure you're ready?" Audrey asked.

Shelby nodded up at Audrey, finding her hand and holding it. Audrey smiled, leaning in to kiss Shelby's lips. She kissed her slowly at first, taking her time. Audrey squeezed Shelby's hand lightly as she started to kiss deeper, the kisses trailing down Shelby's neck. "Make sure you tell me if you don't like something." Audrey said, her voice huskier than usual. She kissed along Shelby's collarbone, slowly making her way to her sternum. She moved her hands up to hold Shelby's breasts, massaging them lightly. Shelby moaned softly, still squirming beneath Audrey.

Audrey's kisses slowly trailed up to the sensitive area of Shelby's breast. She licked over it lightly, watching Shelby's expression. Shelby moaned, her back arching slightly. Audrey continued to lick, suck, and bite gently, doing the same to the other breast. She loved how receptive Shelby was.

Shelby could feel herself making a mess. She whimpered softly, her mind still hazy as she held the back of Audrey's head. "Please." she barely whimpered, hoping Audrey would get the message.

Audrey slowly moved down, kissing down Shelby's stomach and then her abdomen. She moved down further, kneeling between Shelby's legs and kissing along her inner thighs. Shelby felt her legs tremble and her core ache. "Audrey, please." she begged again.

Audrey obliged, circling a pointed finger over Shelby's folds. "You're soaked." Audrey hummed, clearly pleased with herself. Shelby whimpered loudly, pressing herself down against Audrey's finger. Audrey slowly pulled off Shelby's panties, circling over her folds again. She rubbed small circles against Shelby's sensitive spot, her fingers still wet from feeling through her folds. Shelby moaned, grinding against nothing as Audrey rubbed. "Do you want me to go in?" Audrey asked, looking up at Shelby.

Shelby nodded desperately. "Fuck, Audrey. Please. I need you inside me." she moaned.

Audrey felt herself tighten at Shelby's words. She gently pressed two fingers to Shelby's heat, pushing in slowly. Shelby let out a string of moans, pushing herself down onto Audrey's fingers as hard as she could. Audrey kept her fingers inside her as she crawled up to kiss her lips. "You feel so good." Audrey whispered, biting at Shelby's lip lightly as she started to pump deeply.

Shelby cried out with every pump, only moaning louder when Audrey's thumb pressed her sensitive spot. She tightened around Audrey's fingers. "Keep going." she panted. "That feels amazing."

Audrey loved how Shelby reacted. She loved the way she could barely keep her eyes open and how her lips stayed parted. She loved the moans and how wet she felt against her fingers. Fucking Shelby was definitely a huge ego boost for Audrey.

Audrey felt up Shelby's walls, pumping at an even pace. She curled her fingers as she started to pump more deeply. Shelby jolted slightly as Audrey's fingers brushed over her soft spot. There was something Matt hadn't done. When Audrey saw how Shelby jolted she knew what she touched. Audrey paid special attention to Shelby's soft spot, moaning as she felt the other woman's muscles tighten around her fingers. She pumped deeply before brushing over it again, keeping to the rhythm.

Shelby's moans grew louder and more high pitched. She felt close but she could barely find the words to tell Audrey. Audrey could feel how tight Shelby was around her fingers. "Let go for me, Shelby." she whispered into Shelby's ear. Shelby couldn't have held it if she tried. She came hard, her hips jolting against Audrey, rocking until she calmed down.

Audrey pulled her fingers out, laying beside a panting, whimpering Shelby. She licked her fingers, smirking as she did. "How was that?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Shelby's waist. The way Shelby had moaned her name echoed in her mind. She was so happy she almost felt delirious.

Shelby was still trying to catch her breath. She quickly cuddled up to Audrey, hugging her close. "That felt...That was...I've never felt like that." Shelby panted, burying her face into Audrey's chest as she hugged her.

"Are you trying to tell my I'm the best you've ever had?" Audrey asked with a smirk. Shelby nodded, resting against Audrey. Audrey's heat was aching. She was wet and horny but she figured she could take care of herself after Shelby fell asleep. Audrey looked at Shelby as she was still trying to catch her breath against her. She felt her small breaths against her sternum. "I love you." Audrey whispered, stroking Shelby's hair.

Shelby smiled to herself. "I love you too." she said softly, her hand sliding down to Audrey's hip. "Is it my turn yet?" she asked, recovering slowly.

Audrey grinned. "If you think you can handle it." Audrey cooed, still feeling through Shelby's hair.

Shelby smiled excitedly. "I want to make you feel just as good." she said, clumsily straddling Audrey. She chewed her lip. She hadn't done this before but she knew what she had wanted from Matt. He hadn't wanted to do it for her, much to Shelby's disappointment. Shelby felt along Audrey's body, copying what the other woman had done. "Can I try something?" she asked cautiously.

Audrey grinned up at her. She wouldn't deny it; she was excited. "Whatever you want." Audrey hummed, squeezing her legs together at the sight of Shelby.

Shelby slipped down to kneel between Audrey's legs. She was a little nervous, but she continued anyway. She pulled off Audrey's panties, tossing them aside before leaning down and kissing at her thighs. Audrey propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at Shelby. Audrey hummed happily, enjoying the feeling of Shelby's lips on her thighs. "Come on, you're making me ache." Audrey whined.

Shelby looked up to meet Audrey's eyes before wetting her lips. She leaned in and pressed her open mouth flush to Audrey's heat, licking and kissing as she did. Audrey moaned loudly. She hadn't expected that. She swore loudly, her fingers lacing through Shelby's hair and pulling her in closer. She grinded down against Shelby's mouth, feeling her wetness on the other woman's cheeks.

Shelby moaned as she held Audrey's thighs, her fingers making small dimples where she squeezed. She licked and sucked frantically, her tongue tracing along and between Audrey's folds.

Audrey pulled Shelby's head up slightly, making her lick her sensitive spot. "Fuck." Audrey cried out. "Right there." Shelby sucked hard at Audrey's sensitive spot, letting her teeth barely graze against it. "Oh, fuck, Shelby." Audrey moaned loudly. She was already close. At this rate she would finish in half the time Shelby had taken. That didn't mean she wanted to stop, though. Audrey held Shelby's head as she grinded. "I'm close." she warned breathlessly.

Shelby moaned against Audrey's folds. She licked and sucked quickly, doing her best to push Audrey over the edge. Audrey panted loudly before finishing against Shelby's mouth. She grinded against the other woman's face uncontrollably before relaxing against the bed. Shelby wiped her face on the sheets before cuddling up to Audrey. "Was that okay?" Shelby asked, slightly breathless.

"I have no idea where you learned to do that." Audrey panted. "But your mouth is perfect." she said, her fingers feeling over Shelby's lips. Shelby smiled, kissing at Audrey's fingertips. They held each other close, too tired to do anything more. The pair slowly drifted off to sleep, completely relaxed and at ease. Audrey just hoped that meeting Shelby's parents tomorrow wouldn't be a complete disaster.

...

The dinner seemed to flow relatively easily. Audrey liked the warm dynamic of Shelby's family. Shelby had explained that as long as her Aunt Mabel was seated away from her dad, there wouldn't be any issues. Both of Shelby's parents had been open to the idea of Shelby's relationship with Audrey. As Audrey had gotten more and more comfortable she started being her usual self, which although Shelby's family had been taken aback by at first, they quickly warmed up to the funny, witty blonde. As they left, both Shelby and Audrey were pleased by the outcome of the dinner.

"They liked you." Shelby said softly as they went back to their hotel room.

"I liked them." Audrey said with a smile, changing into pyjamas. "Maybe I should have met your parents before I acted as you." she said with a soft laugh, slipping into bed.

Shelby changed into a large Christmas sweater she had packed. She didn't put on any pants. Audrey had seen her so she didn't see the point in hiding. She crawled up into bed, curling up beside Audrey. "I feel so lucky." Shelby whispered. "I feel like this wasn't meant to happen, but just out of sheer dumb luck we ended up together." she said, looking up at Audrey who had wrapped an arm around her.

"Considering the fact that I wasn't very fond of you a few months ago, this is definitely dumb luck." Audrey said with a soft laugh. "I never would have imagined..." Audrey's words drifted off as she felt over Shelby's cheek. She leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Shelby watched Audrey a while longer, leaning into the pets she received from the other woman. "I can't wait until Christmas." Shelby said quietly. "I have no idea what to get you." Shelby said quietly.

"All I want is you" Audrey cooed. "I know exactly what you'll want." she purred.

"Keep it a surprise." Shelby whispered, starting to drift off to sleep. Audrey watched as Shelby slowly relaxed against her before finally falling asleep. She smiled to herself, kissing the other woman's forehead before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep herself.

...

 **I hope that wasn't the worst smut you've ever read! Let me know what you think and don't forget to follow and review for more updates!**


	8. Part 8: Present Pandemonium

**Thanks for the prompt jadehen14 ! The prompt was "have them separately go out shopping for Christmas presents, and taking a while trying to find the perfect gifts?" which is exactly what I'm going to do.**  
 **Also thanks to everyone else who left prompts. They haven't been forgotten! I'll get to them once the holiday season is over. c:**

The Blind Date AU pt. 8

Christmas was coming closer and closer, yet neither Shelby or Audrey had bought the gift they wanted to get the other. That morning, a week or so before Christmas, they both agreed on one day apart to find a gift. Audrey had come up with the idea, and although Shelby was reluctant to leave Audrey's side, she figured this would be the best opportunity to find Audrey the perfect gift.

Shelby was overwhelmed by the stores and the people. So much and so many of anything and everything. It was difficult for her to process. She went into one of the stores. Clothes. That wasn't nearly enough for her Audrey. She wanted to give her something big, expensive, and meaningful. Shelby knew Audrey deserved the best, but she had no clue how to give it to her. She continued to wander around the stores, hoping something would catch her eye.

...

Audrey already knew exactly what to get Shelby. The taller blonde had been talking about it nonstop all year. A yogurt maker. Shelby had wanted to make her own yogurt but she didn't have a yogurt maker. Audrey looked through the store, finally coming to the kitchenware section. She saw waffle irons, ice cream makers, popcorn machines, but no yogurt maker. She turned to see one on display, yet the shelf was empty. Audrey went to the front counter.

"Hi, would you happen to have any yogurt makers in stock?" Audrey asked the lady at the counter. She knew the response she would get.

"Oh! Aren't you that Shelby girl from the scary TV show?" the older lady asked, adjusting her glasses.

Audrey loved the recognition, but she was in a bit of the rush. "Yes, I am." Audrey said with a smile. "Now...the yogurt maker?" she asked.

The older lady nodded. "Yes, yes, I had almost forgotten!" she said with a laugh, keying in the product information one key at a time. A low beep came from the computer. "Oh, sorry dear. We're fresh out." she said sadly, clearly disappointed that she couldn't help a celebrity.

"How about the one on display?" Audrey asked.

"Sorry, deary. That's for display purposes only. It doesn't operate." she said.

Audrey sighed, disappointed. "That's fine." she said, giving the lady a winning smile. "Have a Merry Christmas!" she said, quickly escaping from the store.

Audrey felt eyes on her. She knew people recognised her, she just prayed no one would approach. Once one person did, a whole crowd would have her surrounded before she knew it.

...

Shelby was having problems of her own. Although people recognised her, no one had gotten a chance to stop her since she was so indecisive about which store she wanted to go into. She was going in and out of stores, nothing catching her eye. What was she going to do if she couldn't find Audrey a present? Audrey already knew exactly what to get her, but Shelby had no idea. Did she really not know her that well? Was she a bad girlfriend for not knowing what to get her? Naturally, Shelby started to panic, searching stores more and more frantically as closing time came nearer.

...

Audrey had been to several kitchenware stores but to no avail. She wondered if yogurt machines were really so sensational that everyone had to buy one. As stores started to close she felt more deflated by the second. How was she supposed to find the stupid yogurt machine? She sighed to herself, taking a seat to think. She rubbed her temples, slightly frustrated. She had no idea what to do. Audrey took out her phone. She would text Shelby to meet up. Closing time was in fifteen minutes. As Audrey texted Shelby, someone came and sat beside her.

"Uh, um... Ms. Tindall?" the voice from beside Audrey asked.

Audrey sighed softly but maintained her composure, turning to look at the boy. He was young by Audrey's standards. He would have been about Rory's age if not younger. Audrey glanced down at the box he was holding and her eyes widened.

"You've... you were looking for one of these, weren't you?" he asked, looking at the brand new box. It was a yogurt maker.

"I... where did you find that? I searched every store here." she said, not hiding her disbelief.

"I was returning it." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "But I saw you asking around for a yogurt maker so I went looking for you." he said with a smile, passing Audrey the box. "Merry Christmas." he said, his smile growing. "I'm guessing it's for Shelby."

A smile crept up Audrey's lips, growing into a wide grin. "Yes, it is. You have no idea what this means to me. Please, let me pay you." Audrey said, rummaging in her bag for her purse.

"No, no. It's a present. I've given a gift to two of my favourite celebrities." he said with a laugh. "But, if you do want to give me something... you could follow me on twitter."

Audrey couldn't stop herself from smiling. She entered his username and followed him. "I really can't thank you enough." she said, hiding the machine in the opaque shopping bag she had brought with her.

"I should be thanking you!" the boy said with a smile. "but, I better get going. I can't believe I met _the_ Audrey Tindall!" he said with a grin. "And that you're going to give my yogurt machine to _the_ Shelby Miller." the boy couldn't believe what had just happened, but he was clearly wrapped.

Audrey gave him her photo-shoot smile before standing. She gave him a quick hug before parting ways. Audrey couldn't believe her luck. She headed to the spot she was supposed to meet Shelby when they were done shopping. Audrey shot her a quick message, telling Shelby she was waiting. While she waited she wrote a quick tweet reading: ' roaNOPE_nitemare saved Christmas. A true hero.' along with several Christmas emojis.

Audrey felt arms around her waist and familiar lips against her shoulder, gasping softly before she realised it was Shelby. She smiled, putting her phone away and turning in the other woman's arms. "Hi." Audrey hummed, leaning in and pecking Shelby's lips. "Judging by that smile I'd say you found something for me."

Shelby nodded happily, still smiling. She had bought the perfect gift. She just hoped Audrey would like it. "I missed you. Can we go back to the hotel now?" Shelby asked, whining softly. She held Audrey's hands, swinging them slightly.

"Yes, we can go home." Audrey hummed, dropping one of Shelby's hands and tugging her along. Shelby stayed close to Audrey, watching her as they walked. "What did you get me?" Audrey asked, squeezing Shelby's hand.

Shelby shook her head with a grin. "It's a surprise." she said, pecking Audrey's cheek. She really did miss her.

"I hate surprises." Audrey said, huddling a little closer to Shelby. It was cold.

"Not this one." Shelby said with a smile. She took her arm out of one side of the jacket and draped it around Audrey. Audrey tucked it around herself, relaxing at the warmth of Shelby as they walked to their hotel.

...

 **Up next should be the Christmas special (but I'll let Christmas come a little closer before uploading it I think). Meanwhile I'll be working on a new fic, so don't forget to check it out when it's up! Also remember to follow and review!**


	9. Part 9: Christmas

**Well, I couldn't wait any longer to release this cause it's basically Christmas already so... enjoy the Christmas special! :D Merry Christmas everyone!**

The Blind Date AU pt. 9

Christmas day had finally come. Shelby had done her best to plan out the whole day. She wanted her first Christmas with Audrey to be perfect. She even bought a mini Christmas tree for their hotel room. Shelby had decorated it and put their gifts underneath. Her own gift fit easily, but the gift Audrey had gotten her had to be put beside the tree rather than under it. Shelby being Shelby, was curious about her gift. She had shaken it lightly and tried to see the writing through the wrapping by holding it up to the light, but she couldn't see a thing. Audrey had known to double wrap it. Shelby was worried that the other woman actually knew her too well.

That morning, Shelby had woken up early. She knew it was Christmas. She even wore Christmas pyjamas (which was technically just an oversized reindeer themed, knitted jumper). Shelby was still half asleep when she started shaking Audrey. "Wake up, it's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Shelby said, her voice still heavy from sleeping.

Audrey jolted awake at the shaking and commotion, only to catch Shelby falling asleep again. She sighed softly, nudging Shelby gently. "Hey, you woke me up. You can't just go back to sleep." Audrey complained, sitting up and pulling Shelby up into her lap. She pet her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, this is hardly fair." Audrey cooed, being all too gentle with a now sleeping Shelby.

A few minutes later, Shelby jolted awake, feeling Audrey's hands in her hair but not relaxing. She sat up, crawling into Audrey's lap and holding her face. "It's Christmas!" Shelby said excitedly. "It's Christmas, why are you still in bed?" she said, stumbling out of the bed and trying to get dressed.

Audrey was going to point out that Shelby had in fact, been in bed as well only seconds ago, but she let her go. She watched as the taller woman put on her jeans and rushed to put her nicer Christmas sweater on, this one featuring white snowflakes on a green background rather than a reindeer. Audrey smiled when she noticed Shelby had put it on backwards. Shelby quickly fixed it before climbing back onto the bed. "Audrey, you're still not up!" she said, taking her hand and tugging at it. "I have a whole day planned! Come on!"

Audrey whined softly. "Can't we just relax in bed a while longer?" she asked with a slight smile. She had never seen Shelby this excited for anything.

"But..." Shelby said softly, giving Audrey her best puppy dog eyes. She poked out her bottom lip.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine... I'm getting up." she said, swinging her legs out of the bed. Shelby was clearly overjoyed. She pecked Audrey on the cheek before rushing off to the kitchenette in their hotel room. She had prepared some food from yesterday, including a blueberry pancake mix. Shelby started on the pancakes, frying them all around the same size and thickness. She piled them onto a plate, setting some hot chocolate to heat up. She quickly set the table, putting out the hot chocolates and two plates with cutlery. She put the blueberry pancakes in the middle and covered them so they wouldn't get cold.

Shelby rushed back to the bedroom to find Audrey looking in the mirror distastefully. "Do I have to wear this?" Audrey asked, turning around to reveal a Christmas sweater that matched Shelby's, but rather than snowflakes it had candy canes.

Shelby couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She rushed over to Audrey and hugged her tight, the smaller woman feeling especially cuddly in the soft Christmas sweater.

Audrey sighed loudly. "I'll take that as a yes. At least admit I look ridiculous." she said, meeting Shelby's eyes.

"You look adorable." Shelby said, clearly pleased that Audrey was wearing the red patterned sweater. She squeezed Audrey's hand. "I've made breakfast. Come on, before it gets cold." she urged, tugging Audrey along excitedly.

The both of them ate quickly, feeling their tummies warm up when they drank the hot chocolate. When everything was cleaned up Shelby headed to the tree. She sat beside it excitedly, waiting for Audrey who seemed to be taking her time.

And she was. Audrey found Shelby's impatience entertaining. She sauntered to the tree, taking her time to sit down and get settled. "I'll go first." Audrey said, watching Shelby's eyes light up. She slowly passed the box to Shelby, noticing how her eyes shone. Audrey paused, pulling the present away slightly and watching Shelby's face fall. "I just wanted to say, thank you for the pancakes." Audrey said, still holding the gift away from Shelby.

"Yes, you're welcome." Shelby said quickly, not taking her eyes off the present.

Audrey smirked, slowly passing the present to Shelby, Shelby clearly thinking she was going to get it this time. Audrey quickly pulled back. "Oh, and I should warn you... I double wrapped it. I figured you would try to peek." she said, watching Shelby become more and more impatient.

"I noticed." Shelby huffed, noticing Audrey's smirk. She pouted, folding her arms.

"Oh? Don't you want the present?" Audrey asked.

"No, no. I do. Please." Shelby begged, moving in closer.

"Hmm, I don't know. Have you been naughty or nice?" Audrey asked.

"I've been nice." Shelby said quickly. "I have."

Audrey took her time, pretending to think to herself. "Well, if I do recall properly... you were rather naughty last night." she cooed.

Shelby blushed. She almost looked like she was going to cry. She just wanted her present.

Audrey gasped softly, noticing how Shelby's eyes welled slightly. "No, no, no." Audrey said, pushing the gift into Shelby's lap. "I was just playing, Shelby. Come now, don't cry. Open your present." she cooed, rubbing Shelby's back.

When Shelby finally got her hands on the present she shot Audrey a grin, the tears quickly fading. Audrey didn't take long to realise she had been tricked. What could she say? She was a sucker for Shelby's tears.

"You really have been naughty." Audrey said, poking Shelby lightly. Shelby still looked at her to make sure it was okay to open the present. "Go on." Audrey encouraged, leaning against Shelby slightly, her arm around her waist.

Shelby ripped into the paper almost viciously. Audrey's eyes widened as the paper seemed to be shredded away to reveal the gift. "A yogurt maker!" Shelby said excitedly, turning and hugging Audrey tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said as she kissed all over Audrey's face.

Audrey braced herself as she received the kisses. She told Shelby the story about how she had gotten it. Shelby hugged Audrey tight. She couldn't believe Audrey had gone into every store and not found the present, yet by chance a fan had exactly what she wanted. "Now it's time for your gift." Shelby said excitedly, getting the small, cube box and passing it to Audrey. "I hope it's okay. I didn't really know what to get you but when I saw it I thought it was so beautiful and I thought you'd like it." she babbled.

Audrey opened the present, slipping her finger along where the sticky tape had been stuck. She took the wrapping off without ripping it, revealing a small cardboard box. Audrey frowned, opening the flap and taking the gift out, unwrapping the brown paper that was wrapped around it. Once the gift was free of the wrapping, Audrey looked at it carefully. It was a snow globe. Inside was a detailed sculpture of Big Ben as well as the buildings around it. The cars and trees could be seen, covered in snow. Audrey shook it, watching as the snowflakes swirled inside, covering the sculptures. The outside was also decorated with trees circling the base of the globe.

"Do you like it? Is it okay? I thought you'd miss home and-" Shelby was interrupted by Audrey's lips against her own.

"I love it." Audrey whispered, kissing Shelby's lips again but more delicately this time. "Thank you, Shelby."

"Merry Christmas." Shelby said, slightly flustered from the surprise kiss.

They kissed a little longer, not rushing their actions. Shelby's plans had been forgotten momentarily as they kissed.

...

Christmas day had gone quickly. Audrey and Shelby had gone for a walk in the park nearby. It was snowing, and everything was covered in a thick white layer of snow. It was beautiful, but cold. As the two of them walked, they held each other close. Audrey had flicked a little bit of snow off a tree branch at Shelby, prompting the taller woman to bend down and pick up a ball of snow.

"Oh, no. Please no. Don't. I'm sorry!" Audrey pleaded. It was in vain, though. Shelby got the snowball and plopped it onto Audrey's head with a grin. "You've done it now." Audrey said, scooping up a ball of snow. By the time she had gotten up, Shelby threw another snowball at her, hitting Audrey in the chest.

"I didn't ask for this. You started it." Shelby hummed with a shrug before being pelted with Audrey's snowball.

The two of them played a while longer until they were too cold. Audrey admired Shelby as they headed back to the hotel. The snow that had fallen in her hair didn't melt, same with the ones that had landed on her eye lashes. She felt the pompom on the end of Shelby's beanie before running her hand down her back. Shelby's cheeks were pink, just like the tip of her nose. She looked beautiful.

Shelby was freezing. She had made a snow angel and the snow had melted against her clothes. She just wanted to get back to their room before it got dark. She didn't notice Audrey's loving gaze.

...

When they finally got to their hotel room, Shelby changed out of the sweater and into a festive dress, drying off before doing so. She had set their dinner to cook while they were out. Shelby had set out a small table and two chairs beside the window. They could see the entire city as they ate.

Shelby set up the plates and brought them to the table, serving up their meals. "This looks lovely." Audrey said with a smile, looking up and meeting Shelby's eyes. Her eyes briefly fell to Shelby's dress. "You look lovely."

Shelby blushed slightly, hushing her. "Merry Christmas." she hummed with a smile.

They ate in silence, taking a moment every now and then to savour the taste of the food, the view of the city, and the view of each other. It had been the best Christmas Shelby had ever had. Everything was so much better with Audrey.

...

Christmas dinner had ended. Shelby and Audrey were content, both curled up in bed beside each other. They could see the city out their bedroom window.

"Thank you for a lovely Christmas." Audrey whispered, pressing a kiss to Shelby's temple. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for making this the best Christmas ever." Shelby said sleepily. She had tired herself out from the sheer excitement throughout the day.

"When are we going home?" Audrey asked.

"I thought I'd book us to stay until New Years. We can watch the count down." she replied, stroking Audrey's hand. "And we can kiss."

Audrey smiled. Shelby always had the corniest ideas, but she loved it. "We can kiss now, you know." Audrey cooed, leaning in closer to Shelby.

Shelby smiled. "It's different on New Years." she hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Audrey's lips. Audrey kissed back, stroking Shelby's hair and pulling her in close to her chest so she could rest.

Shelby started to drift off to sleep. Audrey could feel her breathing slow and her muscles relax. It was calming to watch her. "Thank you." Audrey whispered softly, knowing Shelby couldn't hear her. "Thank you for loving me."

Audrey knew Shelby was aware of the confident front she put on. Shelby seemed to be the only one who was gentle when it came to considering Audrey's feelings, even if she did act like nothing affected her. Audrey had always been insecure about dating younger people, especially after what had happened with Rory. Audrey could tell the love between her and Shelby was real. She didn't find herself questioning it nearly as much as she had questioned the love between herself and Rory. In fact, Audrey questioned Shelby's love less and less as time went on. Audrey felt... safe.

She pressed one more kiss to Shelby's forehead before slowly snuggling up beside her, careful not to wake her. She played with a lock of Shelby's hair before eventually drifting off to sleep, completely relaxed against Shelby.

If Audrey was going to be honest with herself, this was the furthest she had ever gone in a relationship. She didn't want to lose Shelby. She was terrified, not of what Shelby thought about her, but rather the fragility of life. She couldn't lose Shelby. Audrey held Shelby a little tighter in her sleep, burrowing her face into her hair. She would never tire of this.

...

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! Just letting you all know that I've been writing a Moira x Sally fic (in case you didn't know already). Also my best friend, mostlyuseless is writing a Bananun with a coven twist! Make sure to check out the fics below! Don't forget to review and follow the story for more updates!**

 ** _Clean AU (Saloira)_ by owl22 (Moira x Sally)**

 ** _If You Want It_ by mostlyuseless (Bananun)**

 **Thanks again to everyone who reviews (especially in caps lock those ones give me life tbh). I hope your Christmas is super great! :D**


	10. Part 10: Bubble Bath

**Just found out I won't be around much after Christmas so I have to get a move on with these fics! I'm still gonna wait a bit for New Years to get closer before posting that one. Meanwhile, enjoy this filler chapter!**

The Blind Date AU pt. 10

New Years Day was only a few days away now. Shelby and Audrey had been making the most of their time in New York. They had shopped and seen the sights but every time they got back to their hotel room they couldn't seem to warm up.

Audrey had come up with the idea to use the bath. Shelby's clothes had been soaked through by the snow which had stayed on the material and melted. She was shivering and shaking but she couldn't warm up. The same went for Audrey. They had raced back to their hotel room that day. The bathroom was the coldest room, but this would be worth it. Shelby took their clothes and hung them to dry, putting on one of the fluffy robes the hotel supplied. "I love this material." Shelby called out to Audrey, who had also worn a robe.

Audrey was in the bathroom drawing a bath. "Remind me to pack them in my bags when we leave." Audrey replied with a smile. When Shelby finished hanging up their clothes by the heater she made her way to the bathroom.

"Mm, is that the lavender bubble bath you bought before?" Shelby asked feeling up Audrey's back.

Audrey turned to face Shelby, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist. "It is. Doesn't it smell lovely?" she cooed, feeling along the open part of Shelby's robe. "Are you...not wearing anything under this?" Audrey asked, meeting Shelby's eyes.

"It's just us." Shelby said with a shrug, finding Audrey's hands and squeezing them.

Audrey smiled to herself, turning off the bath. "That only makes my plan better." Audrey said, letting her robe drop to the floor. She slipped into the bath, the bubbles hiding her body. Audrey laid back and looked at Shelby. "You always blush."

Shelby could feel her heart race in her chest. Every time she saw Audrey she got the same feeling in her stomach. Shelby took off her robe and sat on the other side of the bath.

"Don't be a stranger. Come. Sit in my lap." Audrey said smugly. Shelby was quick to oblige, slipping up into Audrey's lap.

"I'm bigger, shouldn't I be underneath?" Shelby asked, wrapping an arm around Audrey and resting her head against Audrey's shoulder.

Audrey laughed softly. Shelby had already gotten settled against her. "I like it when you sit in my lap." she hummed. Audrey rubbed Shelby's back lightly, moving the bubbles away so they wouldn't go into Shelby's face.

"This was a good idea." Shelby said, completely relaxed against Audrey. The warm water had hurt at first. She had been so cold it stung, but now she felt better.

"I know." Audrey said in a matter-of-factly tone. "This is much more effective than the heater, plus I get to feel you against me." she purred, feeling up Shelby's side. She loved feeling Shelby's skin against her own and she loved the way Shelby shivered slightly when she felt her.

"I like it when you touch me." Shelby murmured. "It's relaxing."

"Don't fall asleep." Audrey said, pulling Shelby up slightly. Shelby whimpered and Audrey sighed, continuing to feel her body. It wasn't in a sexual way; she had just wanted to touch her. Audrey slowly relaxed as she felt along Shelby's thighs. Everything about her was perfect. She couldn't understand why she hadn't seen it before. She felt Shelby slide down slightly against her. "Hey, wake up." Audrey said, shaking Shelby slightly.

Shelby whined softly. "But you're so comfy."

"I don't want you to drown." Audrey said, making Shelby sit up. Shelby breathed in sharply when she felt the cold air hit her wet chest. She turned to shoot Audrey a pout. "Don't look at me like that. You were sinking into the water." she said defensively.

Shelby huffed, cupping the bubbles in her hands and blowing them at Audrey.

"This is the thanks I get for saving your life?" Audrey asked with a laugh, wiping the little blobs of fluffy, white bubbles from her face. Her hair still held a few clumps of bubbles.

Shelby giggled when she noticed how the bubbles stuck to Audrey's hair. She blew more at her, gently this time.

Audrey wrinkled her nose as a small clump of bubbles landed on the tip of her nose. "That's it." she said, scooping up her own handful and blowing it at Shelby. She laughed when a particularly large clump landed in her hair.

Shelby laughed softly, crawling back up closer to Audrey, laying against her face down this time. "You're so beautiful...even with bubbles in your hair." Shelby said with a smile, looking up at Audrey and kissing her neck.

"You're so precious." Audrey whispered, holding Shelby close. She stroked down her back gently. Shelby relaxed into her happily, closing her eyes and resting higher than before. She was always content with Audrey.

...

 **Don't forget to follow and review for more updates!**


	11. Part 11: New Years

**As most of you probably know... I'm not very patient... So here's the New Years chapter...**

The Blind Date AU pt. 11

It had been a while since Audrey had kissed someone on New Years. She hadn't really cared for the tradition. The last time she had kissed someone on New Years was in high school, with her boyfriend at the time. Now that she was with Shelby it was a different story. Shelby had been so excited to kiss Audrey at the stroke of midnight, Audrey couldn't help but share the excitement.

"Come on, kiss me." Audrey hummed. They were in Times Square waiting for the ball drop. They had watched the performances, the singers, the speeches. It was only five minutes until midnight.

"I can't kiss you yet. Not until next year." Shelby said with a giggle. Audrey rolled her eyes. "It won't be as special if we kiss now." Shelby whined. "Just wait a few more minutes. Please?" she begged.

"Yes, fine, fine." Audrey said with an exasperated sigh.

The excitement around them had started to build. Shelby clutched Audrey tightly, in fear that she might lose her in the crowd. Audrey held back just as tight, feeling through Shelby's hair. She could never give the taller woman enough attention. She watched Shelby's eyes as midnight grew nearer. Shelby was preoccupied, looking around at the lights and the people. Audrey could see the complete awe in the girl's shining, blue eyes. She couldn't help but kiss Shelby's cheek. "How are you so beautiful?" she whispered to herself, still feeling through Shelby's hair.

Shelby hadn't heard over the bustle of the people surrounding them. Audrey had been too busy watching Shelby to notice the clock striking twelve. Shelby met Audrey's eyes with an excited smile, gently holding the back of her head and pulling her in for a deep, loving kiss. The sound of the fireworks and cheering was like a blur to the both of them. The confetti fell all around them, grazing their skin and getting caught in their hair.

The boom of the fireworks could be felt in their chests, but it didn't compare to the racing of their hearts. Audrey pulled Shelby in a little closer, her arm around her waist. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. People had started leaving but Shelby and Audrey were too busy to notice. In their minds, they were the only people in Times Square.

When the kiss had finally been broken, Shelby met Audrey's eyes with her own hazy ones. She smiled, laughing breathlessly before pulling Audrey back in for another kiss. This one was quick. She pulled away again to watch Audrey's eyes. She noticed a slight blush on the smaller woman's cheeks. "Happy New Year." Shelby said with a smile, feeling over Audrey's cheeks. "Something tells me you liked that more than you're going to admit."

Audrey bit her lip. Who would have thought that something as corny as kissing on New Years could be so enjoyable? "Something tells me you're right." Audrey said with a grin, still holding around Shelby's waist as she tugged her along, heading back to the hotel.

Shelby had gotten her phone out. "Wait." she said, quickly snapping a picture of the both of them. She pecked Audrey on the cheek for one of the pictures. "You have confetti in your hair." Shelby giggled.

Audrey laughed softly, watching Shelby as they walked. She could see her small breaths in the air. This was going to be a good year.

...

 **Okay! That's it for the holiday specials! I'll be getting back on track with the story now. Hopefully it'll get interesting! Don't forget to follow and review for more updates!**


	12. Part 12: Rory

**Prompt: a chapter involving Rory, maybe about why he and Audrey broke up and her being insecure about it?**  
 **This is good but I'm gonna tweak it a little if you don't mind. Thanks for the prompt anon! :D**

The Blind Date AU pt. 12

The flight home from New York went by relatively quickly. Shelby gazed at Audrey, feeding her the packaged peanuts they had been given. As they drove home, their holiday almost felt like a dream. Their relationship had grown while they were away. Both Audrey and Shelby had been intimate for the first time, which seemed to open both of them up even more so. They were more comfortable with each other as well as being more confident in the strength of their relationship.

When Audrey opened the door to her apartment all the Christmas decorations were still up. "It's Christmas all over again." Shelby said with a smile, going to the couch and laying down. The flight had been exhausting.

"We can pack everything up later." Audrey said, flopping down beside Shelby. "It's good to be home."

Shelby snuggled up to Audrey, hugging her tight. "Where are you gonna put the present I got you?" Shelby asked.

"Somewhere I can see it. On my bedside table, perhaps?" Audrey replied, stroking Shelby's hair.

...

Once the pair had settled back into the apartment, they cleaned up all the Christmas decorations (although Shelby had been reluctant). Audrey was back at work before they knew it, and Shelby had started writing a lifestyle book about yoga, relaxation, meditation, and diets. She would put some of her recipes in there as well as her relaxation tips and tricks. She hadn't gone back to conducting her yoga classes. She knew that the only applicants would be the fans of 'My Roanoke Nightmare'. Shelby liked to keep busy, though, which was why she was writing her book as well as taking an online course for nutrition.

Audrey had gotten increasingly popular after the show. She still liked to take the smaller jobs, but when it came to shows that would be aired worldwide, how could she say no? Most of her January had been spent in the studio, learning her lines and assessing her character.

...

When the weekend finally came, Shelby and Audrey decided to go out for coffee. They ignored the cameras that followed them, seating themselves at the back of the coffee shop. Even though they weren't in New York anymore, it was still relatively cold. Shelby had let Audrey borrow her scarf. They both ordered hot chocolates, relaxing in the warm coffee shop.

"And how was your week?" Audrey asked. "You've been cooped up in the study almost every day. You must be a busy bee." Audrey hummed, her eyes falling to Shelby's lips before meeting her eyes again. They had both been a little too busy.

"I've been planning my book." Shelby said with a smile. "So far I've drawn up and explained all kinds of exercises." she babbled, continuing to talk about the content of her book. Audrey listened happily, taking a sip from her hot chocolate when it was brought to the table. Shelby held her mug, soaking in the warmth of her own drink as she spoke. "but yes, I hope you don't mind but there's a lot of papers floating around your study at the moment."

"My, my. You have been busy." Audrey hummed. "Will I be the first to read you finished product?" she asked, hiding a smile.

"Yes. Obviously." Shelby said with a laugh. "What about you? How's that show you're playing in?" she asked.

"Oh, it's good. I'm one of the main characters." Audrey said with a grin. They talked a while longer before Audrey's phone buzzed loudly on the table. She ignored it, continuing to chat with Shelby. When her phone buzzed with a fourth and then fifth message, Shelby frowned.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Shelby asked.

"No, no, it's probably just work. They can wait until we get home. This is our time together." Audrey said, her phone buzzing again.

"It sounds important." Shelby said. "Why don't you check them and if they are we can continue this tomorrow." she suggested, sipping at her drink.

Audrey sighed, picking up her phone. The messages were from an unnamed contact, but she recognised the number to be Rory's. Most of the messages were complete gibberish, but the ones that she did understand had made her sick. Rory was begging her to be with him again; sending drunk texts before noon.

Shelby noticed Audrey's expression and she knew it was bad. "What is it?" she asked, gently tugging at Audrey's sleeve.

Audrey just shook her head. "I think I'm going to vomit." she said, handing her phone to Shelby.

Shelby read over the texts. She barely understood the 'I love you's and 'please take me back's. "Is this...?" Shelby started. She noticed there was no contact name.

"Rory." Audrey said, clutching the edge of the table.

"How about we go home?" Shelby suggested.

Audrey shook her head. "No, I just wanted a nice time out with you. I miss you, Shelby. Please."

"We can spend time together at home." she said calmly, holding Audrey's hands to calm her down. She hadn't seen her like this before. "We can both put our phones in the other room and just... chat. We have all day. Come on, Audrey. It's cold. We can get under your quilts. Have a lazy day in."

Audrey relaxed slightly. "Okay, yes. That sounds...alright." she said, standing from her seat. She paid and tipped, pocketing her phone before taking Shelby's hand and leading her back to the apartment. They walked in silence, Audrey clearly determined to get home. Shelby couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The thought of Audrey being with anyone else always made her feel that way.

When they got home Audrey was quick to take off her jackets and scarf, tossing them onto the couch. Shelby did the same, putting her phone on the coffee table. Audrey put hers with Shelby's before wrapping them with the scarf. She didn't want to hear a single buzz. Audrey pushed Shelby's jackets off before tugging her to the bedroom. They both changed into pyjamas before slipping under the covers as planned. Audrey was clearly tense, and Shelby was sure she saw tears, but she could have been wrong. She hoped she was wrong.

"See? This was a good idea." Shelby said, pulling Audrey in a little closer. "You need to relax." she cooed.

"Relax? How can I relax?" Audrey said, shooting a look at Shelby.

Shelby sighed softly, trying not to take it personally but failing. She rubbed Audrey's back gently, keeping her close. "Tell me what happened?" she half asked, hoping Audrey would open up. Rory had always been a touchy topic.

Audrey took a deep, shaky breath. "I...it's stupid. Nothing really happened I'm just overreacting."

Shelby hushed her gently. "No, you're not. Whatever happened, it hurt you."

Audrey looked up at Shelby. Shelby had never seen Audrey like this. The older woman had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were blotchy and red. Shelby couldn't help but feel like she needed to protect her. "I... I thought I loved him. He said he loved me, and I believed him." Audrey said between sniffs. Shelby was quick to reassure Audrey, stroking her back gently. "It's not really his fault. He's young. His friends were young. They just..." Audrey held back a sob only to let out a whimper.

Shelby hugged Audrey tight, dabbing the tears from her eyes gently. "It's alright, it's alright." she cooed.

Audrey attempted to collect herself as she continued. "His friends didn't like me. They said I was old and they said some of the rudest things, but he wouldn't say anything. It's my fault, I laughed along. He thought I was okay. I just... I thought he'd be there for me. And when his friends said he was whipped and I was dragging him down..." Audrey buried her face into Shelby's chest. "He always said he'd never leave. He said he didn't see my age, but he lied. He listened to his friends. We broke it off shortly after." she said, her words slightly muffled by Shelby's shirt.

Shelby stroked Audrey's hair, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry." she said quietly. "He broke your heart." Audrey nodded against Shelby.

The texts had brought back too many memories. She just prayed that Shelby wouldn't do what Rory had done. "Do you see my age?" Audrey asked softly, meeting Shelby's eyes. Shelby hadn't seen so much vulnerability before.

"Sometimes I forget." Shelby said softly. "But I know you're older. I don't see the problem with that, though."

Audrey laughed humorlessly. "You don't see the problem? Look at me. Did you know I dye my hair? I've been thinking of getting Botox."

"Don't you dare." Shelby said, her eyes widening. "Audrey, our relationship isn't just about looks, or sex. I want to be with you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." she said, finding Audrey's hand. "You're my best friend, Audrey. Can't you see that?" she asked, her voice gentle.

Audrey took a deep breath and nodded. "You don't think I'm... dragging you down? That you could do better?"

"Audrey... Really? Where else am I going to find someone so passionate about what they do? Someone so strong and beautiful? How could anyone possibly be better than you?" Shelby felt Audrey's cheek gently. "You know what? Rory's an asshole. He only just figured out he missed out on the most amazing woman on the planet." she said, feeling through Audrey's hair

Audrey smiled. She felt much better. Shelby's reassurance and acknowledgement of her pain made her feel like she hadn't overreacted when it came to Rory. "I love you, Shelby. Truly." Audrey said, sniffing slightly. She regained her composure, sitting a little higher on the bed. "Thank you."

Shelby smiled to herself. "You know..." Shelby bit her lip as she hesitated.

"What?" Audrey asked, quickly looking at Shelby.

"I... no... it might still be too soon." she said, feeling her cheeks burn slightly.

Audrey looked at Shelby expectantly. "What?" she repeated.

"I just...I know a lot of my stuff is here already but... I wanted it to be official."

"You want to move in?" Audrey asked with a smile. Shelby noticed how the older woman's eyes lit up.

Shelby nodded quickly. "Is that okay? I understand if it's too early I just feel so comfortable and I wouldn't mind cause I stay over most days anyway." she babbled.

Audrey pulled Shelby in for a quick kiss. "Of course you can move in. I'll help you pack tomorrow." Audrey said with a grin. "But today is our lazy day." she hummed, pressing kisses up Shelby's jaw. "Talk to me, I miss you." she whispered, her arms wrapping around Shelby's waist.

Shelby smiled as she started to babble about her book again. Audrey listened happily, watching how excited Shelby was. She could have watched her talk forever.

...

 **I hope this is okay! Please leave prompts if you have any ideas for this fic! I've still got a few more prompts and I'll get to them real soon. Don't forget to follow and review for more updates!**


	13. Part 13: Jealous Shelby

**Okay so this prompt was initially from mostlyuseless and then was also suggested by cousinjade. And cordeliawhat helped me out a bit too so yes, thanks you guys!**  
 **Prompt: make Shelby jealous.**

 **Rated: M**

The Blind Date AU pt. 13

Audrey had helped Shelby move into her apartment. She had gotten her own half of the wardrobe and had unpacked a few things around Audrey's house, leaving the rest of her boxes in the spare room for later. When Monday came, Audrey was back at the studio for her show.

Shelby had grown bored of her book. She was planning and drawing and noting things down, but without Audrey everything felt so plain. She decided to go to the studio that day. She made Audrey another coffee, (since she had already packed her one with her lunch that morning) and headed off to the address Audrey had given her 'in case of emergency'.

Audrey had been acting on the show for most of the month now. It had been difficult at first since she only knew the director, but eventually the other actors warmed up to her. They liked the sassy, witty, Audrey they had come to know and love. The actors had gotten close quickly. They had to spend a lot of time together, so this was understandable. Amy had grown close to Audrey over the past few weeks. She was pretty, and tall with dark hair. In the show, Audrey's character was having an affair with Amy's character behind her husband's back.

Audrey had already told Shelby that there might be some suggestive scenes and kissing. She had convinced Shelby that their relationship was strong and she was in no way attracted to the person she was acting with. After what seemed like hours of reassurance, Shelby had eventually come around. She knew Audrey wouldn't just up and leave. Shelby never did have the opportunity to meet the actor Audrey would be playing with, though. This would be her opportunity.

Shelby had driven to the studio quickly. She got past the guard easily. Everyone knew about her relationship with Audrey. She had even made it onto the list of people allowed into the studio for most of Audrey's shows. Shelby went through the door, being led to the main set. "Shelby Miller! It's so good to finally meet you." a man said, extending his hand for Shelby to shake. "I'm the director of the show Audrey's playing in." Shelby shook his hand. "She talks about you all the time." he said with a laugh.

Shelby smiled slightly. "I was just coming past to bring her some coffee and see how she is." Shelby said quietly. She always found it hard to talk to people she didn't know. She looked past the director to see Audrey chatting with Amy. Audrey only mentioned her work friends a few times at home.

"She's just over there. Looks like you've spotted her already." the director said, stepping aside.

Shelby offered him a polite smile. "It was nice to meet you." she said before rushing off quickly. She saw how Audrey laughed and smiled as she spoke to Amy. They seemed to get along well. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Audrey could have friends, Shelby had thought to herself. Pretty, actor friends.

Audrey turned briefly and noticed Shelby. She gasped softly, standing and approaching her. Shelby met her halfway, standing in front of Amy. "Shelby, baby, you're here." Audrey said with a smile, kissing her gently. Shelby kissed back happily, holding the thermos out wordlessly. "And you brought more coffee." Audrey said, holding her face and kissing her again. "You didn't have to do that."

"I missed you. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Shelby admitted, clutching at Audrey's hand. She looked at Amy who had watched the exchange.

"Oh, this is Amy. She's the friend from work I told you about. Amy, this is Shelby, my girlfriend." Audrey said proudly. Shelby blushed at the tone and shook Amy's hand, quickly letting go and clutching at Audrey's hand again.

Shelby felt as if she had something to prove. It was as if this moment was pivotal to the progression of her relationship with Audrey. She wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist. "Do we have time to go to your trailer?" she asked, her voice a little lower than usual.

Audrey frowned. Shelby never acted like this in front of other people so she picked up the behaviour straight away. Of course, Shelby would cling to her when she was nervous, but this was different. How had her voice gotten so hot? Shelby hadn't done that before. "We only have ten or so minutes left of our break..." Audrey said, feeling down Shelby's back gently.

Shelby leaned in closer, her lips brushing against Audrey's ear. "More than enough time." she whispered before nipping at Audrey's ear lightly. She didn't know what possessed her to act this way. She just wanted Amy and all of Audrey's other friends to know that Audrey was hers. She felt her cheeks burn slightly but she ignored it.

Amy looked mildly uncomfortable. "I'm just...going to get some of the sandwiches from over there..." she said before slipping away.

Audrey felt shivers up and down her spine. She felt the goosebumps on her arms. The way Shelby was acting had definitely done something to her, but it was so... odd. "Is something the matter?" Audrey asked, her hands feeling Shelby's waist before cradling her cheek gently.

"No, nothing's wrong...I just need you now... in the trailer." Even when Amy left, the feeling hadn't subsided. She still wanted to prove Audrey was hers. Audrey frowned at Shelby. Why was she acting so strange?

Audrey pressed a gently kiss to Shelby's cheek. "We don't have to." Audrey cooed. Audrey and Shelby had a decent amount of sex, but she hadn't ever heard Shelby talk like that. In fact, she was used to Shelby being a little more submissive.

"I want to." Shelby said, holding both of Audrey's hand tightly.

Audrey smiled slightly. "We have to be quick." she whispered, quickly tugging Shelby away to her trailer. When they got there, she locked the door behind them. As Audrey turned around she was pushed back against the door by Shelby. Shelby was usually so gently and shy; she didn't know what had changed in the other woman.

Shelby kissed down Audrey's neck, unzipping her dress and pushing it off eagerly. Audrey may not have known what had gotten into Shelby, but she wasn't about to complain. She pushed off Shelby's clothes and tilted her neck, giving Shelby more room to kiss and suck. Shelby made sure to mark Audrey, the light pink marks scattering down her neck. Before Audrey knew it she was on the couch with the blinds drawn shut and Shelby on top of her.

Shelby looked down at Audrey with hooded eyes, and although Audrey hadn't realised it, she was breathing heavily. Sex with Shelby was always slow, and careful; as if she was savouring every touch. This was completely different. Shelby was in control and Audrey loved it. Shelby leaned in again, quickly nipping and sucking at Audrey's neck as she had done before. The marks were barely there, but they were visible.

"Why... are you... why?" Audrey panted, her thighs pressed together hard. Shelby never left hickies.

"I just want everyone to know you're mine." Shelby hummed in a sultry tone, taking off Audrey's bra and trailing her marks down her collarbone to her breast. She paid attention to both breasts with her mouth, loving how soft Audrey's moans were and how laboured her breaths had become.

Shelby pushed Audrey's legs apart, sitting between them. Audrey propped herself up on her elbows, watching Shelby with hazy eyes. She felt her heat ache as she watched Shelby take off her panties and toss them aside. Shelby felt through Audrey's wet folds slowly, maintaining eye contact with her. "Please, we don't have much time." Audrey panted, grinding against Shelby's fingertips. "Please." she begged.

Shelby smirked slightly. "Only if you admit you're mine." she hummed, bringing her wet fingertips up to her lips. She tasted Audrey on her fingers. Shelby wouldn't have time to taste her properly.

"I'm yours. I'm all yours, Shelby. Fuck." Audrey moaned, her back arching at the sight.

Shelby smiled. That was all she wanted. She slowly pushed two fingers into Audrey's heat, feeling her tighten around them as she started pumping. She let Audrey adjust to the feeling before beginning to pump harder, feeling the other woman's walls as she did.

Audrey couldn't think. Her mind couldn't put together coherent thoughts. She tried to understand why Shelby was suddenly so dominant. What had happened to make her so possessive. The thoughts were constantly broken off by her own moans. Shelby put her hand over Audrey's mouth firmly. She didn't want anyone else enjoying the sound.

She curled her fingers as she pumped. "Tell me you're mine again." Shelby purred, pulling her hand away from her mouth for a few moments.

"I'm yours." Audrey moaned, panting loudly. "Shelby, I'm going to-" Audrey had said, before being cut off by Shelby's hand covering her mouth once more. Shelby sped up slightly as she felt Audrey's walls tighten around her fingers. Audrey let out a muffled moan as she came, feeling Shelby pull away when she calmed down. Audrey collapsed back onto the bed as Shelby licked her own fingers clean. She laid beside Audrey, holding her tight.

"All mine." Shelby cooed sweetly, kissing Audrey's temple. Audrey was still recovering. She hadn't finished that hard with Shelby before. When Audrey's alarm went off on her phone, Shelby was quick to help her get dressed, putting her clothes back on quickly. Audrey eventually recovered, slipping her dress on herself. She looked at Shelby hazily, pulling her in roughly and kissing her deeply.

Audrey cupped Shelby's heat under her skirt. "Don't play without me." she cooed breathlessly, nipping at Shelby's neck. Audrey quickly got up, going straight to her mirror to fix up her hair and make-up. She hadn't noticed the soft pink marks trailing down her neck. Shelby straightened out her own clothes before walking back to the set with Audrey, smiling at her happily.

Audrey could think with a clear head now. Shelby was possessive, and dominating, which was definitely new. But why? What had happened? As they walked into the studio, Audrey prepared to go on set.

Amy approached. "I was scared you had stolen her away." Amy joked to Shelby.

Shelby just smiled and pecked Audrey's cheek. "No, she's here right on time." Shelby hummed. Audrey looked at Shelby. She noticed how much tighter she held her. Tighter than usual, anyway. She noticed the way she looked at Amy, as if she was an intruder. Audrey finally put the pieces together. Shelby was jealous.

She hid her grin, her hand going to Shelby's waist. "I should get going." Audrey hummed, pressing a kiss to Shelby's lips. Audrey had liked jealous Shelby. Now that she knew who Shelby was jealous of, she could use that to her advantage. Audrey always was an opportunist.

"Oh, you have a little..." Amy said, going to wipe the marks on Audrey's neck only to realise that it wasn't lipstick. "Oh..."

Shelby was clearly pleased by this. "Bring home take out for dinner." Shelby said, kissing Audrey's lips before pulling away. She gave her a small wave before leaving the way she had come.

Audrey felt her own neck. She never would have expected that from Shelby. A part of her felt like it had been her imagination, but the wetness between her thighs said otherwise.

...

 **Okay... My second shot at smut, plus I did a prompt! Please let me know how good/bad it was by reviewing. Don't forget to follow for more updates!**


	14. Part 14: The Premier

**Thanks to LoveforAlicia who sent through a prompt! The prompt was for Audrey to take Shelby to a premier. If anyone else has more prompts/ ideas, please feel free to send them through to me!**

The Blind Date AU pt. 14

The show Audrey had been playing in was nearing the end of its filming. Audrey's character had appeared later in the season, but she still had a vital role in the show. Her character had been quite the trouble-making seductress, which was why Audrey had warned Shelby about the suggestive scenes.

Shelby had made a point of coming to the studio a couple of times a week, her jealous alter ego revealing herself whenever Amy was in close proximity to Audrey. Audrey made sure it was often. She would make sure Shelby caught her speaking to Amy. That was what usually set her off. Audrey would stir the pot until she knew Shelby was practically so eager she would have taken her there and then. The two of them would rush off to Audrey's trailer during her breaks. Audrey liked the dominant Shelby, so she got as much as she could out of her while she could. While she had someone for Shelby to be jealous of, at least.

Audrey had invited Shelby as a plus one to the premier of the show. It was being shown in a cinema near Audrey's apartment. Audrey didn't want to go. She had wanted to go for her director and leave the second the show started playing. Shelby had insisted, though. She wanted to watch. She was excited to see Audrey on the big screen.

Shelby put on her make-up and wore one of her best dresses. She wanted to look nice especially since she was appearing out in public with Audrey as a couple. Audrey also put effort into looking good, making sure her outfit didn't clash with Shelby's.

When Audrey and Shelby arrived at the cinema, the cameras went crazy. Everyone wanted pictures of Audrey and Shelby together at the premier. Shelby couldn't help but admire Audrey as the pictures were being taken. Audrey just looked so beautiful; she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away. As they were seated, Shelby took Audrey's hand and held it.

Audrey leaned in and delicately pecked Shelby's cheek, feeling along Shelby's hand as the first episode started. Audrey was only in the episode briefly, her character making an appearance and showing her personality to the viewers.

"Oo, who's that?" Shelby whispered when Audrey's character appeared onscreen. "She's hot. I'd date her." she said quietly with a giggle.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "That's just me in a wig." she whispered, nudging Shelby gently.

Shelby smiled as she cuddled up with Audrey, watching the show happily. When it was over, the cast and crew were applauded.

...

Later that night at the after-party of the premier, Audrey caught up with Amy. Shelby was still latched firmly onto Audrey's arm, doing her best to focus on Audrey rather than Amy. She knew how she got whenever Amy was nearby. She hadn't realised that most of the time when she caught Audrey talking to Amy it had been planned. Even Amy had been in on it after Audrey explained how jealous Shelby had gotten.

"I truly enjoyed working with you, Amy." Audrey said, feeling along Shelby's back so she wouldn't be too jealous. Audrey really did like Amy, but only as a friend. Ever since 'My Roanoke Nightmare', Audrey found it difficult to make friends as good as Monet let alone find time to catch up with them. "Come past my apartment whenever. Really. It would be lovely to see you again before the second season starts being filmed."

"That would be great." Amy said with a smile. "As long as Shelby's okay with me coming over..." she said, turning to Shelby.

Shelby looked back at her and huffed. "I guess." Shelby said before turning her attention back to Audrey.

Amy looked at Shelby a while longer before looking at Audrey. 'I'll text you.' she mouthed, holding up her phone for Audrey to see. Audrey nodded, leading Shelby away.

"Why do you always talk to her?" Shelby asked.

"She's my friend, Shelby." Audrey hummed. "You can't hate her forever."

"I don't hate her. I just..." Shelby shrugged lightly, pulling away from Audrey slightly. She wasn't stupid. She had noticed what Audrey had been doing. She noticed that most of the time she'd talk to Amy to get Shelby's attention so they could fuck in her trailer. Shelby didn't mind. She enjoyed being intimate with Audrey and she knew that Audrey liked it when she was jealous... and dominant. The only thing that bothered her was the feeling beneath her jealousy. No matter how fired up she got, the feeling was always there. Even after Shelby had made Audrey hers time and time again, the feeling lingered. She was scared. What if Audrey really did want to leave her some day? What if they grew apart? They both lived very different lives and interacted with different people. Shelby had always felt so safe, but ever since Audrey played with her jealousy she couldn't help but think.

"What? What's the matter?" Audrey asked, holding Shelby's cheeks gently. "Why do you look so upset?"

Shelby bit her lip and shook her head. She knew Audrey had only been playing. She knew there was no malice in her actions, but she couldn't help but feel the way she did.

"Hey, Shelby, baby, talk to me." Audrey cooed softly, kissing Shelby's cheek.

Shelby melted at Audrey's words before giving in. "You won't... you wouldn't... I mean, I know you were just messing around all those times I came to visit the studio... but..."

Audrey gently lifted Shelby's chin and met her eyes. She saw the doubt and she saw the sadness there. She knew what this was about. Audrey genuinely felt sick. She hadn't realised how she had affected Shelby. "Oh Shelby." Audrey barely whispered, pulling the taller woman into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "I truly am. I really was just playing. I just thought it was fun... you know... in the trailer together." she said, stroking Shelby's back. "I love you. I truly do love you, Shelby."

Shelby hugged back tightly, tears stinging her eyes. "I love you too." Shelby whispered. "You'll stay mine, won't you?" she asked quietly.

Audrey pulled back to meet Shelby's eyes. She held her cheeks gently before pulling her into a deep yet gentle kiss. "I'll always be yours." Audrey whispered against Shelby's lips. "There's nothing to fear." she said, stroking Shelby's hair. "You look beautiful tonight." she said softly, feeling the material of Shelby's dress before resting her hand on the other woman's waist.

Shelby leaned into the touch, relaxing slightly. "You think so?" she asked softly, finding Audrey's hand and holding it.

Audrey nodded, smiling as she kissed Shelby's nose. "I do." she cooed, feeling Shelby's cheek gently with her free hand. "Come now, we should head off."

Shelby nodded and dabbed her own eyes delicately, not smudging her make-up. She held Audrey's arm as the smaller woman led her out, taking her around the room to say their goodbyes.

...

When the pair had gotten home and changed into pyjamas, they sat down at the couch. Shelby had insisted they watch the rest of the show that night since the whole season had been released on Netflix. It wasn't too late at night, but Audrey didn't like to watch herself. It made her cringe to watch her own acting. She held Shelby in her lap as they sat and started the show. Her reassurance was almost constant. She didn't want Shelby feeling insecure with her. She wanted her to feel safe, just like Audrey did herself.

"How are you feeling?" Audrey asked Shelby gently. They were about half way through the season now.

"I'm a little sleepy." Shelby replied, pecking Audrey's cheek. She was still a little upset, but it would pass. "I like your character. She's just a little misunderstood." Shelby said softly.

"You see it too?" Audrey said with a smile.

Shelby nodded.

Audrey smiled as she stroked Shelby's hair lightly. "Remember, this is all acting, okay? None of it's real." she said as she watched. She knew what scene was coming up. Amy's character was the lonely housewife. The needy housewife. Audrey's character was in the right place at the right time, lending a listening ear. The scene wasn't as vivid as it could have been, but the second Amy's and Audrey's lips collided Shelby felt her heart break. She felt her eyes well with tears but she reminded herself that it was just a show. It was all acting, just as Audrey had said.

Once the sex scene capturing the affair started, Shelby couldn't take it. She felt like her heart had been stomped on. She pulled away from Audrey's touch. "I need to go to the bathroom." Shelby said, her voice breaking before she rushed off. She locked herself in the bathroom and sobbed into a towel, trying to muffle the sound of her crying.

"Shelby, wait." Audrey said, trying to catch her but failing. She sighed softly. Shelby wasn't in the acting business so she just didn't understand. Audrey heard the bathroom door close and lock. She approached it, kneeling beside it. "Shelby." Audrey said softly, her hand against the door.

Shelby sat on the floor by the door, sobbing into a now damp towel.

"Shelby, it wasn't real. It's just our characters. You said it would be okay." Audrey said through the door, her voice as calm as she could keep it. She cursed herself for making Shelby more jealous than she would have been. She had done this. She had sewn the seed of doubt and she had been unknowingly nurturing it.

Shelby's heart was broken as she cried on the floor of the bathroom. "I know." she barely said, her voice wobbly.

"Then why are you so upset?" Audrey asked gently. "Let me in, baby. Come on." she cooed. She knew Shelby couldn't resist the pet name. She heard the door knob above her unlock and a weight from behind the door shift. Audrey opened the door slowly and carefully, finding a blotchy faced, teary eyed, whimpering Shelby behind it. "Oh, baby." Audrey said softly, crawling over to Shelby and holding her in her arms. She cradled her gently, stroking her hair and hushing her quietly as the taller woman cried. "I love you. It wasn't real." she whispered, reassuring Shelby any way she could.

After what seemed like hours, Shelby's crying had subsided to soft sniffles as she buried her head into Audrey's chest. "Do you love her?" Shelby asked quietly.

"No, I don't." Audrey said without missing a beat.

"Did you enjoy kissing her?" Shelby asked, meeting Audrey's eyes with her own crying ones.

"If I'm going to be honest... we had to redo the take a few times. The director said I looked too stiff." Audrey said softly. Shelby didn't understand. That only made things worse. Audrey and Amy had kissed more than once. "The scene you saw... I only looked relaxed because I was pretending Amy was you." she admitted. "I just couldn't kiss Amy properly. It had to be you."

Shelby took a moment to understand. Her head was stuffy from crying, but when she realised what Audrey had said she seemed to relax slightly. "Really?" Shelby asked softly.

Audrey nodded, kissing Shelby's lips. "How many times do I need to tell you how in love with you I am?" Audrey asked gently, smiling slightly. "I'm all yours, Shelby. I truly am. I'm completely and wholly committed to you. You have my heart." she said as she stroked Shelby's hair. "I only did the scene because they needed it for the show. If you're not comfortable I'll request they keep me out of scenes like that in the future. Is that alright?" Audrey asked.

Shelby sniffed and nodded, rubbing her eyes. "I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too." Audrey said quietly. "Now, how about we skip that scene and watch the rest of the show?"

Shelby nodded, letting Audrey help her to her feet. Shelby looked away from the screen. She didn't want to see it. She couldn't bare to.

Audrey muted the TV and quickly skipped the scene, pressing play and unmuting it. Shelby settled in Audrey's lap as she had done before, watching quietly. Audrey kissed her every now and then, making sure she was okay. She knew how it felt to doubt the security of a relationship. She never wanted Shelby to feel that. Especially after the taller woman had worked so hard to make sure Audrey knew she was safe with her. Audrey knew she had to make it up to Shelby, but she didn't know how.

When the final episode came to an end and the closing credits played, Shelby rested her eyes with her head resting against Audrey's chest. Audrey held Shelby gently, not daring to move an inch. "I'm sorry I made you feel so insecure. I didn't realise." Audrey whispered.

Shelby cuddled up a little closer to Audrey. She kissed the exposed skin by her collarbone. "It's okay." Shelby breathed sleepily. "You know," she croaked, her voice weak from almost falling asleep. "If you wanted me to be on top so badly, you could have asked." she said with a slight smile, moving up to kiss Audrey's jaw before resting against her again. Shelby felt a little better, especially after her cry. She fell asleep quickly, leaving Audrey awake and with a slight blush on her cheeks.

...

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm going away for a few weeks (maybe two or three?) so there probably won't be any updates until I get back since I won't have internet! Don't forget to follow and review for more updates! I hope everyone has the best Christmas and New Years!**


	15. Part 15: Gin

**So I'm back from that holiday! I'm super tired cause I literally got back the other day but I miss Shaudrey so here goes! The prompt was from an anon saying they wanted Shelby and Audrey to get drunk and do stupid stuff. There was also another anon that said they wanted Shelby to have a nightmare/ one of them to get sick/ for the both of them to get a cat (I'll do separate chapters for two of them). This is gonna be fairly short but I hope it's okay and I haven't gotten rusty with the characters!**

The Blind Date AU pt. 15

After the premier of Audrey's show, she seemed to have much more time on her hands. This time was mostly spent with Shelby, although she did make sure to spend more time with her friends. Ever since Audrey had gotten together with Shelby she seemed to have forgotten to have a social life. She didn't mind, though. Shelby was her best friend (even though Audrey would never admit it in fear of looking like a sap).

Audrey's offers to act in movies and television series was ever increasing, but she decided to take a short break to spend more time with Shelby. Shelby's book was coming along nicely. It had a neat scrapbook look and the colours used were mostly pastel. She wanted to do a little more work on it before publishing, but since Audrey was taking a break from her work Shelby figured she could leave the rest of her book for later on.

That night the two of them decided to have a movie night. A proper movie night. While Audrey was out picking up their pizzas and drinks, Shelby set up the couch area. She had laid a blanket out on the floor as well as several cushions, all of which were different sizes. She set them out nicely and found a movie to watch, putting it into the DVD player. Shelby brought out some napkins and glasses, placing them coffee table. When she heard Audrey knock on the door she let her in excitedly. She helped carry the pizza boxes to their spot on the couch.

"Do you think we have enough cushions?" Audrey asked, laughing softly. There was barely enough space for them to sit.

"I just wanted to make sure we'd be comfortable." Shelby said with a smile, putting the pizza boxes down on the coffee table beside the glasses. "What did you bring to drink?" she asked, plopping herself down onto the couch. Audrey revealed the bottle from the bag. "Mm, Port." she said, taking the bottle and placing it onto the coffee table. "What else did you get?" she asked, looking at the bag Audrey was holding.

"This one's for me." Audrey cooed, pulling out a bottle of London Gin, and a bottle of tonic. "It's my favourite. Did you know?" Audrey asked, opening a pack of straws and putting one in her glass after sitting beside Shelby.

"I do now." Shelby hummed, pecking Audrey's cheek. "You're using the wrong glass."

"Does it matter? I'll still be drinking the same thing." Audrey said with a laugh. She poured Shelby's drink and then her own, mixing the gin and tonic with her straw.

"Don't you need a lime and some ice?" Shelby asked.

"A lime! How could I forget?" Audrey said, quickly going to the kitchen. She came back with a cut lime, using it in her drink. "I don't like the ice." she admitted, tucking her legs up onto the couch and covering the both of them with a blanket.

Shelby pressed play on the movie helping herself to her pizza and wine. Audrey pulled Shelby a little closer to herself as the movie played.

...

As the night went on and the pizza was finished, Audrey became more and more generous with the amount of gin in her drink. She made sure to fill Shelby's glass with wine too. It was only polite that they got drunk together.

"I think I've had enough wine." Shelby said with a giggle, still letting Audrey fill her glass. "Why is this movie so terrible?"

"Because it has Adam Sandler in it." Audrey replied with a grin.

They both laughed along with each other even though there was nothing to really laugh about.

"You know, you're the prettiest girl...ever." Shelby said with a grin. "So, so pretty. How do you do that?" she giggled, leaning in to clumsily kiss Audrey's face. Audrey playfully nudged Shelby, causing her drink to spill slightly.

"Oh no." Audrey said, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Shelby didn't stop kissing the other woman. "Shelby, I spilled your drink."

Shelby gasped loudly. She placed her glass back on the coffee table with extreme caution, as if placing it at the even a slight angle would cause it to spill again. "Put yours down too. We're making a mess." she said, putting Audrey's glass down the same way she had put her own down.

"I think they're safe. Let me just..." Audrey leaned forward, trying to catch the straw between her lips but failing the first few times. When she finally got it she finished the rest of the drink.

"Let me try." Shelby said, taking Audrey's straw and putting it in her wine glass. She finished her own drink as well.

"Did you just drink wine through a straw?" Audrey asked, starting to giggle. Shelby giggled along with her. "I love you." Audrey hummed, leaning in to kiss Shelby but accidentally knocking her onto the couch. They laughed breathlessly as they kissed.

...

The next morning Audrey woke up with a pounding headache. She wasn't on the couch where she thought she had ended the night. She barely knew where she was. The light filtering through the window was so bright it was blinding. "What in God's name..." she muttered to herself, shielding her eyes from the light. She felt a weight on her lap. It was warm against her thigh. "Shelby? Shelby, wake up." Audrey said, her hand going down to her lap to feel though Shelby's hair. It wasn't Shelby's hair she felt, though. Audrey screamed when she realised that the furry ball in her lap was not, in fact, Shelby. The ball darted away at the sound of the scream. "What the bloody hell was that?" she half yelled.

Shelby was woken by the scream. She groaned softly, moving in closer to Audrey who was sitting beside her. "What happened?" Shelby asked, her voice raspy. "Why is the sun so bright?" she whined, burying her face in Audrey's shoulder.

Audrey squinted to see Shelby. "Let me get up to close the blinds." she said, gently leaning Shelby against the wall. She was glad to see that she was in her own kitchen. She quickly closed the curtains above the kitchen sink, the room quickly becoming dark. "I swear there was a giant rat on me." Audrey said, looking around the kitchen. She couldn't see any rats. Was it her imagination? Audrey's pounding headache had gotten the best of her. She drank as much water as she could before bringing a glass to Shelby. "I think we overdid it."

"I think you're right." Shelby said, downing the water quickly. "Where's the rat? Why are we in the kitchen?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Audrey replied.

"I'm cold."

"Come here, baby. I'll take you to bed." Audrey cooed, helping Shelby up and taking her to the bedroom. They both laid down for a while, still recovering. "Do you smell... fish?" Audrey asked, wrinkling her nose. Shelby nodded. "What on Earth did we do?" she whined, holding her own head.

After about half an hour Shelby sat up. "I feel sick." she groaned before rushing to the bathroom. She threw up in the sink, groaning as she rinsed out her mouth. She always felt nauseated the day after heavy drinking.

"I'll make some coffee." Audrey said, lugging herself to the kitchen. The fish odour was much stronger in there. She set the kettle to boil before looking around. She noticed two small rectangular cans under a chair. Audrey examined one and sighed. Sardines. "Shelby, do you remember anything about sardines?" Audrey asked, not raising her voice. She tossed the cans in the bin. From the smell of the kitchen it was as if they had gotten sardines all over the floor.

When Shelby finally emerged from the bathroom she sat down at the table. "I think we were catching something." Shelby said, resting her head in her hands.

Audrey brought the coffees to the table, placing one in front of Shelby and one in front of her own seat. "What could we have possibly been trying to ca- Oh my Lord." Audrey gasped as she pulled out her chair to sit down. The furry ball darted away again, but this time Audrey saw it. She sat in her seat and groaned. "I know what we were trying to catch."

...

Audrey recovered much faster than Shelby, most likely because she could deal with being hungover much more easily considering how many times she had been in that state. She had carefully helped Shelby into bed, leaving a bucket by her bedside. Audrey had stayed with the other woman a while longer before cleaning up the kitchen floor. She scrubbed and bleached until there wasn't even the slightest smell of fish. Once Audrey finished packing up the lounge and getting the red wine stain out of her carpet, she went on her phone to call animal control. She couldn't just have that...thing running around her apartment. She went to check on Shelby as she scrolled through the phone numbers, sitting on the bed slowly so her weight wouldn't bounce the other woman and wake her.

Audrey selected the number, bringing her phone up to her ear before looking at Shelby. Audrey smiled slightly to herself when she saw the other woman resting peacefully. Her smile faltered when she noticed the pair of big yellow eyes staring at her from behind Shelby's arm. As the line connected, Audrey hung the phone up. She sighed to herself, slightly exasperated. Shelby was resting peacefully, and in her arms was a black and brown tortoiseshell cat.

"Shelby? Shelby, wake up." Audrey said, her hand not getting too close to the cat. She shook Shelby from her hip.

Shelby woke up, whining softly. "Audrey?" she hummed groggily, rolling onto her back to stretch. The cat walked up onto Shelby's chest as she stretched, causing her to gasp. When Shelby realised what was standing on her she looked confused. She gently lifted her hand to pet the cat, scratching behind its ears. It purred contentedly, causing Shelby to giggle. "We caught a cat!" she said, meeting Audrey's eyes. "Come and pet him."

Audrey sighed again when she saw how excited Shelby was. The way her eyes lit up when she pet the cat was too precious. She couldn't just get rid of the cat now. Audrey reluctantly pet along the cat's back, watching the cat's eyes as he gave her a wary look.

"Can we keep him? Please?" Shelby begged, looking up at Audrey.

Audrey watched Shelby and then the cat a while longer. "We have to take him to the vet to get him desexed, immunised, and micro-chipped." Audrey said unenthusiastically.

Shelby's eyes widened. She sat up properly and hugged the cat, much to his distaste. "I can't believe this." she said with a grin, looking at Audrey. "We have a cat!"

Audrey couldn't help but smile at Shelby's excitement. "What's his name?" Audrey asked, petting the cat cautiously again.

"Gin." Shelby said without missing a beat.

Audrey appreciated the sentiment but she rolled her eyes anyway. "Really?"

"What? I think it's kinda cute." Shelby said, petting Gin softly.

Audrey laid beside Shelby, looking up at Gin. "Gin. Ginny. I suppose that's alright." she hummed. "I don't want him in the bedroom, okay?"

"But-"

"Not...in the bedroom." Audrey said firmly. "I need at least one room where I won't be breathing in fur. And we shouldn't be touching him. We don't know where he's been."

"That's rude."

"But it's true." Audrey retorted.

Shelby stuck her tongue out at the other woman. "You're just jealous, I think." Shelby hummed, still petting her cat.

"Jealous of a cat? That's completely ridiculous." Audrey said with a laugh, a light blush on her cheeks.

Shelby noticed. She placed Gin on the floor and brushed herself off slightly. "Audrey." Shelby hummed, stretching the 'y' sound as she scooted closer to the other woman. She draped her arms around Audrey's neck, straddling her lap. "You know I love you more than I love Ginny." she said with a smile, pecking light kisses along Audrey's lips and up her cheek.

"I know." Audrey sighed, pressing a firm kiss to Shelby's lips. "I just miss you. And now there's a cat stealing you away from me." she said in a joking tone despite her seriousness.

"Well, why don't you steal me back?" Shelby challenged with a smile.

"Oh? And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll figure it out." Shelby teased, pecking Audrey's nose. "Now let's get dressed. I want to go to the vet."

"It's half past five." Audrey said, raising an eyebrow.

"Already?"

"We did sleep most of the day away." Audrey said as she felt up and down Shelby's arms. "How about we put Gin in the bathroom and I'll go out and get kitty litter. While I'm gone you can make dinner. Deal?"

"Deal." Shelby said, slipping off Audrey. "Come on, Ginny." she said, scooping the cat up and carrying him to the bathroom.

Audrey groaned to herself softly. She knew she was away a lot because of work and that Shelby needed the company, but she couldn't help but feel like she was being replaced. She started to doubt herself again, just as she had with Rory. She knew she was overthinking but she couldn't help it.

"Hey." Shelby said from her spot in the doorway. She made her way over to Audrey and sat beside her. She could tell Audrey wasn't very happy. As the smaller woman met her eyes Shelby could see the fear. "Hey, Audrey." Shelby cooed, feeling over Audrey's forehead. "We don't have to keep him if you don't want." she said softly.

"No, I already said we're keeping him." Audrey said firmly, watching Shelby's eyes

"You can always change your mind."

"I haven't changed my mind."

"Then tell me what's wrong." Shelby said, finding Audrey's hand and squeezing it.

Audrey was silent for a while before opening her mouth to speak. "Are you replacing me?"

"No! Audrey, of course not. How could I?" Shelby asked, slightly shocked. She hadn't realised that that was what Audrey had been thinking about. "Audrey, you're irreplaceable." she cooed, stroking Audrey's cheek lightly. "You know I love you with all my heart, don't you?" she asked.

Audrey nodded slightly.

"See? Besides, how could a cat replace my girlfriend? Can cats stroke my hair? Can they help drag me to bed while hungover? I don't think so." Shelby said, earning a soft laugh from Audrey. "How about we both go and get the kitty litter. We can just eat leftovers when we get back, yeah?"

Audrey pursed her lips. "okay."

"I'll drive." Shelby said with a smile.

...

After buying the kitty litter and kitty litter tray... and cat bed, and cat toys, and cat collar as well as multiple other things for Ginny, Shelby drove Audrey further away from home.

"Where are we going?" Audrey asked. Shelby only smiled at the other woman, not answering as they drove up a winding hill. Eventually they came to a stop after Shelby parked. The spot they were in overlooked most of the city. The city lights shone brightly.

"Here." Shelby said, passing Audrey a Capri Sun she had gotten from their shopping bags in the backseat.

"What is this?" Audrey asked.

"It's a Capri Sun. Just stab the top with the straw and drink."

"Does it have alcohol?" Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's just a juice pouch." Shelby said with a laugh. She poked the straw into her drink, looking over the city and drinking.

Audrey drank from her own drink, looking over at Shelby. "Why did you bring us here?"

"I thought it would be romantic." Shelby said, grinning at Audrey. "The view of the city... Non-alcoholic drinks. I thought it was nice." she admitted.

Audrey smiled to herself as she sipped her drink. "Thank you, Shelby." she said softly, finding Shelby's hand. She felt a little better now.

"And just so you know... I wouldn't ever do this for Ginny." Shelby said, pecking the back of Audrey's hand.

Audrey smiled a little wider. Maybe keeping Ginny wasn't such a bad idea after all.

...

 **Well, that was much longer than I anticipated. I hope I wrote those prompts out alright. Don't forget to follow and review the story for more updates (and let me know if my characters are okay).**


	16. Part 16: The Nightmare

**Anon sent a prompt saying they wanted: Shelby to have a nightmare, one of them to get sick, and for them to get a cat. Here's the nightmare fic! This one's gonna be short for sure (unlike the last one oops).**

The Blind Date AU pt. 16

Ever since Shelby had been sharing a bed with Audrey, her nightmares had been completely eradicated. From barely getting a good night's sleep because of the images of the butcher slicing her in two, to sleeping right through the night without disturbance. Shelby was certain she had been cured.

That particular night, though, Shelby woke with a start, gasping loudly as she found herself falling off the bed. She took the sheets and the quilts with her as she thudded down onto the floor.

Audrey, being the light sleeper she was, jolted in bed when she heard the thud and felt the sheets being ripped away from her. Audrey looked over at the pile of quilts and sheets on the floor, hearing a soft whimper from beneath them. She rushed up, tapping her own face lightly to wake herself up as she rounded the bed, taking the sheets and quilts off Shelby. "Are you alright?" Audrey asked, kneeling down beside Shelby and helping her sit up.

Shelby's cheeks were wet with tears. The second Audrey was beside her she clutched onto the other woman, squeezing her tight. She couldn't remember her dream, but it had scared her and caused her to fall out of bed. Shelby whimpered and sobbed softly as she hugged Audrey, her face pressed to the base of her neck.

Audrey hugged Shelby tightly, rubbing her back in hopes that she would stop shaking. "Did you have a night terror? Come on baby, tell me what happened." Audrey cooed softly, kissing Shelby's temple.

When Shelby calmed down enough to answer, she pulled back slightly to meet Audrey's eyes. "I don't remember. It was just scary." Shelby said, her voice cracking slightly.

Audrey hugged Shelby close, stroking her hair lightly. "Do you want to get back into bed?" she asked gently.

Shelby shook her head. She was scared she would have another nightmare.

"How about we get you some hot chocolate, hm? That sounds like a good idea." Audrey said, helping Shelby to her feet and leading her to the kitchen. She sat her down, squeezing her hands and pecking her forehead before making them both some hot chocolate.

The two of them sat together for a while, drinking their hot drinks. Shelby was holding Audrey's hand tightly, her cheeks still wet with tears. "Sorry I woke you." Shelby said, taking a sip of her drink.

Audrey smiled. "It's good that I woke up." she said, pecking Shelby's cheek. As they finished their drinks, Audrey put their mugs in the sink and led Shelby back to bed. Shelby sat on her side of the bed as Audrey fixed the sheets, tucking them in nicely before fixing the quilt. She settled in beside Shelby, pulling her in close.

Shelby slipped down slightly, resting her head on Audrey's chest. "I don't wanna go back to sleep." Shelby said, her voice showing how tired she was.

"I'll be right here, okay baby?" Audrey cooed, starting to stroke Shelby's hair. She smiled as she felt Shelby relax against her. She kissed the top of her head, still stroking her hair. She would stay up all night if it meant Shelby didn't have another nightmare.

...

 **Don't forget to follow and review for more updates! Every review is appreciated~**


	17. Part 17: Sick

**Anon sent a prompt saying they wanted: Shelby to have a nightmare, one of them to get sick, and for them to get a cat. Am I writing two fics in one day? Yes. Do I have a life? ...No. Enjoy!**

The Blind Date AU pt. 17

"I'm not sick." Audrey said, although her blocked nose was audible as she spoke. It was still winter and Audrey and Shelby had gone shopping in the city. Shelby was certain Audrey had caught something from the person who had been behind them at the checkout.

"Audrey, please, just lay down. You need to rest." Shelby said, gently yet firmly laying Audrey on the bed.

"I'm not sick! You're being ridiculous. I can't even remember the last time I was sick." Audrey said, struggling to sit up since Shelby had laid her down. "Besides, you can hardly expect me to stay in bed all day. I'm dressed. I'm ready to go out. You promised we'd have lunch together. You can't break a promise!"

"I didn't say we had to go out." Shelby said with a smile. "Just relax, I'll look after you. I know hundreds of home remedies. Some of them are in my book."

"I'm not sick." Audrey repeated. "I'm completely fine. Let me get up."

"Fine. If you're not sick then I guess you'll let me kiss you." Shelby said, hiding a smirk.

Audrey paused for a moment. "Of course you can kiss me." she said hesitantly.

Shelby smiled, leaning in for a kiss with puckered lips. Audrey slowly leaned away the closer Shelby got. "Stop moving." Shelby said with a pout.

"I'm not moving."

"Yes you are." Shelby said, holding Audrey's face in her hands. She leaned in to kiss her again.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sick. Stop! Don't catch it." Audrey said, trying to push Shelby away.

Shelby giggled. "I knew it." she hummed, pulling away. "Now, don't move an inch. I'll do everything." she said, bringing out the warmest pyjamas and woolly socks. She slowly helped Audrey out of her clothes.

"I'm not a vegetable, you know. I can dress myself." Audrey said, still letting Shelby dress her.

Shelby hushed her, putting Audrey in the warm pyjamas and socks. When she was finished she covered Audrey with the sheets and quilts before putting her clothes away. She rushed away, coming back with several blankets and cushions. Audrey sighed dramatically as Shelby covered her with several blankets and positioned the cushions around her.

"And how exactly will a nest of cushions help me get better?" Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't let you spend all day in bed feeling uncomfortable." Shelby said with a smile. She went to peck Audrey on the cheek but quickly remembered that she couldn't.

Audrey whined loudly at this. "This is rubbish." she muttered.

"I can kiss you again soon... Or I could just risk it." Shelby said with a smile.

"Don't you dare. This is a terrible cold. I can hardly breathe. I have a headache. My nose is somehow running and dry."

"I know just how to fix that!" Shelby said before rushing away yet again. Audrey groaned softly.

Shelby made some tomato soup, using a range of ingredients that would help with Audrey's cold. She set it to boil before finding a cloth and filling a bowl with hot water. She found a humidifier and plugged it in beside Audrey's bed. Audrey watched helplessly from the bed as Shelby fussed over her. Shelby pressed the warm, damp cloth to Audrey's nose. "This will help unblock your nose and so will the humidifier." Shelby explained.

"Couldn't you choose just one out of the two?" Audrey asked.

"...No." Shelby replied. "Oh, and I made my own homemade version of VapoRub. I saw it on Pintrest. I'll go get it." she said, putting the cloth back in the warm water and scurrying away. Shelby came back with a small Mason jar which had her cream in it. She unbuttoned the top part of Audrey's shirt to apply it, rubbing it on her chest.

"Is all this really necessary?" Audrey asked, watching Shelby.

"Of course it is." Shelby said, buttoning Audrey's top up again and putting the jar on the bedside beside the humidifier and bowl of hot water. She rushed away again, pouring the hot (but not too hot) soup into a bowl. She set the kettle to boil. She was sure a herbal tea would help too. It definitely wouldn't hurt.

"Is that tomato soup?" Audrey asked from the bed. "My mother used to make that for me all the time when I got sick." she said with a reminiscent smile.

"I thought you couldn't remember the last time you got sick." Shelby said with a grin, setting the soup down on the side table and helping Audrey sit up properly. She set the tray down before putting the soup bowl on it along with a spoon. This would count as their lunch they were supposed to have together, Shelby decided.

"Thank you, Shelby." Audrey said, although her tone was definitely sarcastic.

"There's more." Shelby said, rushing away again. She brewed the tea nicely, bringing in the mug and putting it on the side table. "Is the soup any good?" she asked, pulling up a chair and sitting beside Audrey.

"It's delicious. Thank you." Audrey said with a smile. This time her words were more genuine. "It's almost as good as my mother's."

"Almost?"

"Almost. She uses a little less basil...and less garlic."

"I only added those because they're the ingredients you need." Shelby said with a smile. "I've never spoken to your mother. Or your father. Or any of your family, actually."

"We're...not exactly that close anymore. Not since I moved, at least. Well, they used to call and I did too, but..." Audrey bit the inside of her cheek. "Let's just say they're not nearly as accepting as your family."

"They...they don't like me?" Shelby asked softly. She looked as devastated as she felt.

"No, no. It's not that. I'm sure they would have loved you under any other circumstance... it's just that..." Audrey sighed. "They think love and marriage should be between a man and a woman."

Shelby was still devastated. She had dreamed of going on a trip to Europe with Audrey and meeting her parents in England. "I don't understand." Shelby said softly. She couldn't understand why her loving Audrey as much as she did was somehow viewed as wrong. She loved her. She would give her life for her. Wasn't that enough?

"They don't know any better." Audrey said, drinking her soup. She didn't know what else to say. There was nothing she could do but live her life how she wanted.

Shelby had been taken off guard by this new information. "You know I love you, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Audrey laughed softly. "Of course I know you love me. Look at me. I'm under at least ten blankets, I'm in a nest of cushions, you've used multiple home remedies on me, you made me soup, you made me tea, and, best of all, you made me happy." Audrey said with a smile. "Corny, I know." she said, putting the empty soup bowl on the beside table.

Shelby smiled, quickly snuggling up to Audrey. She kissed her collarbone and hugged the best she could through the blankets. "I love you so much." Shelby said into the blankets.

"I love you too." Audrey said, stroking Shelby's hair. "Now, I think a nap is in order." she said, scooting down to lie flat on her back. "You shouldn't lay so close. You'll get sick."

Shelby sighed, pulling away and sitting in her chair. She drank Audrey's tea since the other woman was busy sleeping. She didn't want it to go to waste. When Shelby had finished the warm tea and she was sure Audrey was asleep, she cuddled up beside her again. She couldn't help herself. The warm drink made her sleepy and she missed Audrey's touch.

The both of them slept easily, the smells of Shelby's home remedies filling the room. It was almost therapeutic.

...

Shelby and Audrey woke up some time later. The sun was setting and the day was over. Audrey took a deep breath through her nose before looking at Shelby. "I think you might have cured me." Audrey said with a smile. She paused a moment. "Hey, I said not to sleep near me."

"I couldn't help it! You were so soft and warm and I got sleepy." Shelby said, stretching and yawning.

"You're going to get sick." Audrey warned.

"It doesn't matter." Shelby said with a smile. "I know you'll take care of me."

"Not nearly as well as you've taken care of me."

"Still." Shelby said, leaning up to kiss Audrey's cheek.

Audrey sighed softly. "We couldn't last a day apart." Audrey said as she started stroking Shelby's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Audrey." Shelby said, cuddling Audrey a little closer. Shelby smiled as she rested against Audrey again. Everything was more comfortable with her.

...

 **I've got a couple more prompts left but I need more if you guys want me to keep going! Don't forget to follow and review for more updates!**


	18. Part 18: Dominant

**After a lot of procrastination and distractions, here's the next chapter! Anon asked for a kinky Shaudrey fic and user 'bananun' asked for Audrey to stare at Shelby while she does her yoga. Here goes…**

The Blind Date AU pt. 18

Audrey had gotten back on track with work. She had so many job offers she barely knew which one to take. Audrey settled on a film and a few short appearances in other television series, and although she knew this meant more time away from Shelby, she knew the other woman liked some space every now and then to meditate.

While Audrey was away, Shelby focused on her book again. She finally finished and touched up a few things before submitting it to a publisher. Now she just had to wait. Shelby got back into her usual routine. She would do her breathing exercises after Audrey would leave for work, cook a healthy lunch, and then do her yoga until Audrey came back. Audrey's hours were always long, and as usual their sex life would suffer. Audrey would come home from work late and go straight to bed, exhausted. Shelby couldn't blame her, but she did miss the attention. They barely had the weekend. They both needed to do their cleaning and grocery shopping, and before Shelby knew it Audrey would be sleeping again.

...

That week Shelby decided she would change up her routine. She did the grocery shopping and cleaned the entire apartment instead of doing her breathing exercises. She had her lunch a little later than usual, but she didn't mind. Shelby had taken the liberty of looking up a few things on her laptop. She hadn't really done anything 'out there' with Matt. When it came to the bedroom, they had always been very vanilla.

Shelby looked up a few things the more dominant person would do in bed. After she had noticed that Audrey took a liking to her more dominant self, Shelby decided to do some proper research. She had found a few of the things she read a little degrading, but she knew what she was comfortable with in the end. Shelby only hoped Audrey would at least appreciate the effort she put into researching if things didn't go too well.

The rest of Shelby's day was spent cleaning and doing her yoga exercises. She had upped the ante with each passing week, using weights, and holding positions for much longer than she usually would. She knew Audrey liked how toned she was. Shelby commenced the cool down part of her yoga exercise, her palms pressed flush against the mat as she raised her hips. She recalled writing about this position. 'The downward dog,' it was called. Shelby breathed deeply, relaxing her neck and back but tensing slightly when she heard the door click shut. She looked behind her only to barely catch a glimpse of Audrey.

Shelby steadily went into a position that would make it easier for her to see Audrey. "I didn't hear you come in." Shelby said, sitting up straight with her legs straight in front of her. She slowly bent down to hold the soles of her feet and stretch her back.

Audrey watched Shelby with a tired smirk. If there was one thing Audrey was happy to come home to besides Shelby, it was Shelby doing her yoga exercises. Her eyes trailed up along Shelby's lean figure, soaking in the way her ribs and muscles moved as she breathed. Audrey watched as Shelby sat and pressed the soles of her feet together, slowly bending down again. The other woman was in a sports bra and shorts, so it wasn't difficult for Audrey to marvel at the way Shelby's body moved.

"Audrey? Hello?" Shelby asked, snapping Audrey out of her daze.

Audrey jumped slightly. "Oh, yes. Hello." Audrey said, seeming somewhat flustered.

"You didn't hear a thing I just said, did you?" Shelby asked, finishing up her exercises and stretching. She approached Audrey, draping her arms around her neck as she kissed her lips.

"I was a little distracted." Audrey replied. "I thought you said the study would double as your yoga room… Not that I'm complaining about your new choice of location." she said as she felt down to Shelby's waist. "Of course, you look absolutely delectable." Audrey purred, leaning in and kissing at Shelby's lips. "I miss you, baby. Work is driving me crazy." she barely whispered.

"Well, if you had just been listening to me you'd know I've organised for us to have a special day tomorrow." Shelby hummed, tapping Audrey's nose before pulling away and rolling up her mat.

"A special day? Shelby, we can't. Weekends are for cleaning, and shopping, and sleeping." Audrey said, putting her bag down by the couch.

"Which is why I did our grocery shopping for the week and cleaned the entire apartment. Oh, and I even cleaned up every trace of Ginny's fur from the couch." Shelby said with a smile.

"Shelby, you didn't have to do that." Audrey said with a soft laugh. "And you know that buying groceries today messes up our routine!"

Shelby sighed. She knew Audrey was the organised type but buying the exact amount of food for the week every week was a little much. "Well, maybe I'll pack you a little extra lunch." Shelby hummed. "Come on, Audrey. We have the weekend together. We can do anything you want. We could go for a walk on the beach, go to the park..." she joked.

"Shelby, we both know why you cleared up our weekend." Audrey said, biting her lip.

"Do we?" Shelby asked, her voice low and sultry.

Audrey kissed Shelby deeply. "You have no idea how badly I need you." Audrey breathed, her hands tracing up Shelby's toned stomach.

Shelby smirked at Audrey. She hoped everything would go smoothly the next day. Shelby was definitely nervous.

...

The next morning after Shelby and Audrey had eaten breakfast, Shelby dragged the other woman to the bedroom. She had almost everything planned. "Can you get on the bed? I have a surprise for you." Shelby said, kissing Audrey's lips.

"Sure thing, baby. Clothes on or off?" Audrey asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Off." Shelby said with a wink before disappearing into the bathroom.

While Shelby was gone Audrey undressed, feeling a little bare but not minding. She couldn't help but wonder what Shelby had planned as she sat naked on the end of the bed. She turned to look in the mirror on her cupboard, quickly fixing her hair and making sure she looked good before watching the bathroom door. When Shelby emerged, Audrey's jaw dropped. Her eyes raked up the other woman's lean, slightly muscular figure. Shelby was wearing a latex bra and panties with her hair tied up in a tight, high ponytail.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh at Audrey's reaction. She had been a bit unsure about the costume, but after seeing Audrey gape at her she knew she had done something right. She strutted towards Audrey, standing in front of her.

Audrey moved her hands over Shelby's hips and up her waist before being smacked away. "No touching." Shelby purred. She trailed a pointed finger from Audrey's sternum up her neck and under her chin, lifting her chin with her nail. "Do you want me to fuck you, kitten?" she asked, watching Audrey's eyes.

Audrey swallowed hard as she looked up at Shelby. She nodded, her eyes pleading. She was already aching at the mere sight of Shelby.

Shelby straddled Audrey's lap, starting to grind against her but barely touching her. "Now, if you get uncomfortable or you don't like something, tell me straight away, okay?" Shelby said firmly, feeling over Audrey's lips with her thumb.

Audrey nodded again, her pupils dilated. "Can I touch you yet?" Audrey asked, her voice weak.

"Not until I say." Shelby said, pushing Audrey down onto the bed. "Move further up the bed." she demanded.

Audrey was quick to obey, sliding up the mattress until her head was between the pillows. She never thought Shelby would have had the guts to do this.

Shelby climbed on top of Audrey quickly, using the scarves she had strategically draped over the bedhead to fasten Audrey's wrists to the posts. She didn't do it too tightly, but she did it tight enough for Audrey to enjoy.

"And I thought those scarves were some sort of new decoration you had set up." Audrey said with a laugh, letting Shelby tie her up. "How did you know I wanted this?"

"Remember how I was when you were working with Amy?" Shelby hummed, trying to keep her allure as she spoke. "Well I noticed you were extra wet when I took control. Does it turn you on when I tell you I'm going to tie you up and fuck you?" she asked, smirking wryly. Audrey couldn't help but moan at Shelby's words. "I'll take that as a yes." Shelby cooed, moving down to bind Audrey's ankles to both corners of the bed.

Audrey watched Shelby. She felt exposed now that she was laying so openly on the bed. Audrey watched as Shelby moved up and straddled her hips.

Shelby felt down Audrey's chest, massaging her breasts lightly. She watched her eyes, tossing up whether she should do what the website suggested. She moved down, taking Audrey's breast in her mouth. She licked and kissed hotly before biting down hard. Audrey cried out loudly, tugging at the scarves to hold Shelby's head but unable to get past her restraints. She tried to press her thighs together for some relief, but again she was too restricted. "Shelby, please." Audrey begged, writing against the taller woman.

Shelby pulled back, meeting Audrey's eyes with her own hooded ones. "Please what, kitten?" she purred, her voice low.

"Please fuck me. Please." Audrey cried out.

Shelby smirked to herself. She dipped down again, giving the same attention to Audrey's other breast. Audrey moaned loudly, her back arching towards Shelby's mouth. Audrey swore and begged but all in vain. When Shelby pulled back a second time she couldn't hide her grin. She leaned down to kiss Audrey's lips deeply, pulling away all too soon.

Audrey let out a soft whine. She was panting and squirming, trying to free her hands but struggling.

"Don't you like being teased?" Shelby asked, kneeling between Audrey's legs.

"I'm aching. Please." Audrey panted.

"Beg me." Shelby said, keeping her voice firm.

Audrey met Shelby's eyes, breathing heavily. "Please, fuck me." she begged again. "Please. I want to feel you inside me."

Shelby's felt herself tighten but she didn't let on. She moved down, nipping and sucking along Audrey's inner thighs.

"Please." Audrey begged, a little more desperate now.

Shelby sat up again, circling her finger over Audrey's folds. "You've made such a big mess." Shelby cooed.

Audrey nodded wordlessly, still panting. "I need you." she moaned breathily.

"Do you want me to go in, kitten?" Shelby hummed.

Audrey moaned as she tried to grind down against Shelby's finger. "Please." Audrey begged. "Please, can't you see the mess I've made for you?"

Shelby felt through Audrey's folds, giving her a little more contact as she started to rub. She teased for a while longer, ignoring Audrey's pleas. When she was satisfied with the mess Audrey had made and the way the other woman's hips bucked involuntarily, she pressed the tip of her finger to Audrey's heat. She didn't enter just yet.

Audrey was panting, grinding against Shelby's finger. "No moving, or I won't fuck you." Shelby said, putting on a harsher tone. She could have been an actress in another life, she thought to herself.

Audrey let out a loud whimper as she forced her hips to still. "Please." she begged breathily.

Shelby smirked as she pressed her finger into Audrey's heat. She slowly pushed it until it couldn't go any further.

Audrey's hips jolted involuntarily against Shelby's finger. She had finally gotten a little bit of relief. She moaned loudly. "Fuck, Shelby. Fuck, you teased me too long." Audrey moaned.

"I'm still teasing, kitten." Shelby cooed.

Audrey's breathing was tight and laboured as she watched Shelby's eyes. "Why aren't you moving?"

"Because I'm still playing with your pussy." Shelby purred.

Audrey was aching terribly. She needed more and she needed Shelby to fuck her properly, but no amount of begging seemed to help. Audrey had an idea, and she only hoped it would work. "Don't you want to pound me?" Audrey asked. "I've been so good. I've done everything you've asked. Won't you reward me?"

Shelby seemed to think this over. She crawled up onto Audrey, her finger still inside the other woman. Shelby took Audrey's lip between her teeth, biting it hard before letting it go. "I think I will." she cooed, adding another finger slowly.

Audrey breathed in sharply, crying out Shelby's name loudly.

"I liked the sound of that." Shelby hummed, pushing a third finger into Audrey the best she could. "Say my name again." she cooed.

Audrey panted loudly as she felt the third finger, unable to stop herself from swearing. She didn't usually take that many fingers. "Fuck, Shelby. It's too much." Audrey moaned. She cried out Shelby's name again as the other woman pushed her third finger as deep as the other two.

"Do you like it when I stretch you, kitten?" Shelby asked.

Audrey nodded hazily as she adjusted to the thickness. "Can I make a request?" Audrey asked, her eyes threatening to roll back as she tried to meet Shelby's eyes.

Shelby watched Audrey's eyes, nodding slightly. It was hard for her not to let on that she was enjoying this, yet at the same time she wanted to melt back into Audrey's touch and lay beside her as she touched her. She liked to be close and she liked feeling Audrey's arms around her. Shelby had to remind herself not to get too sentimental.

"Make me tell you I'm yours again." Audrey said, her voice tight. "And... move your fingers if possible. You can pound me as hard as you want." Audrey attempted to hum, trying to act more alluring. It was difficult considering how badly she was being teased.

"You want me to pound you, kitten?" Shelby cooed, starting to pump painfully slow.

Audrey moaned softly, trying not to move against Shelby too much. She didn't want to give her an excuse to stop.

"Audrey. Look at me." Shelby demanded. When Audrey met her eyes the best she could, Shelby continued. "You're mine." she said, starting to speed up her pumping. "Tell me, Audrey. Tell me you're mine." she said, starting to pump hard.

Audrey jolted with every pump. "Fuck, I'm yours. Fuck, Shelby." she moaned loudly, grinding against Shelby's fingers uncontrollably. She couldn't keep her eyes open for the life of her. "I'm so close, baby. Please. Please let me finish." Audrey begged.

Shelby held Audrey's hip tightly, keeping her in place as she pumped into her harshly. "On my fingers, kitten." Shelby demanded, not slowing her pace. Audrey came hard on command, crying out Shelby's name and convulsing as she did. It was the hardest Audrey had ever finished with Shelby.

Audrey panted loudly as she recovered, barely getting the strength to open her eyes. She felt Shelby lay beside her, smiling to herself when she looked down at the other woman. "Hey." Audrey panted, trying to pull Shelby in but unable to because of her restraints.

"Hi." Shelby hummed softly, cuddling upto Audrey. She took her hair out of the high ponytail and massaged her own scalp before kissing Audrey's shoulder and relaxing beside her again.

"Do you mind untying me?" Audrey asked, smiling hazily down at Shelby.

"Oh, sure. I forgot." Shelby panted, undoing Audrey's wrists and ankles. "Was that... was all that alright?" she asked, taking off the latex bra and panties before pulling the quilts over the both of them. She hugged Audrey tightly.

"Was that alright? That was amazing, Shelby. I've never seen you like that before. I didn't think you could even act." Audrey said, clearly impressed. "Not to mention how hard I climaxed." she said, holding Shelby close and feeling through her hair. She gently massaged out the patterns the lingerie had left imprinted on Shelby's skin. "Are you feeling okay, baby?"

"Yes, just tired." Shelby said with a smile.

Audrey bit her lip as she looked at Shelby. "I think it's your turn." Audrey hummed, sliding down slowly.

"No, no. Come back. I miss you." Shelby whined. "It's been so long since we've just sat and spent time together." she said, watching Audrey's eyes. "Can we go out for lunch, maybe?"

Audrey kissed Shelby's lips. "We can go out after our rest." Audrey cooed.

Shelby nodded. "Mm hmm." she hummed, closing her eyes and getting comfortable against Audrey. "Talk to me a little?" Shelby whispered, her head resting on Audrey's chest.

Audrey gently spoke to Shelby as the other woman rested, petting and stroking her hair as she did. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Shelby.

...

 **I hope that was okay! Just letting you guys know that if you look at my profile page you can see if the story is in progress or if I'm away etc. Also, thank you all for the prompts. I think I'm going a tad overboard with smut at the moment so if anyone has some nonsmut/ story related prompts, please send them through! Don't forget to follow for more updates!**


	19. Part 19: Valentine's Day

**I know this is a tad late but I wanted to do a Valentine's Day chapter but I got sidetracked... Also an anon requested a nice quiet Valentine's Day so here it is! (Also I stole the spooning part from theeviloncers. Thanks for that!)**

The Blind Date AU pt. 19

Audrey had been preparing for Valentine's Day for a few weeks. She knew Shelby wouldn't expect to be spoilt since she was usually the one to organise things for Audrey. Audrey decided this would be the perfect time to catch Shelby by surprise. Shelby had bought a box of chocolates and roses for Audrey. She didn't want anything too big. She just wanted to enjoy her time with the other woman. Audrey on the other hand, had gone out of her way to find a less cliché gift.

...

On Valentine's Day morning Audrey woke up early, kissing Shelby on the cheek gently before slipping out of bed. She went to the kitchen and got out the pancake mix she had prepared the day before. Audrey started frying up the pancakes, frowning when they weren't as perfect as Shelby's. Audrey wasn't the most experienced in the kitchen, but she was fairly sure pancakes weren't supposed to be lumpy.

Audrey piled up the pancakes on a plate nearby, biting her lip as she concentrated. They weren't the roundest pancakes. She couldn't understand how Shelby seemed to always get it right. As Audrey got a little more confident with her pancake frying, she started using the pan to flip the pancakes. She almost felt like a professional chef (despite the look of her pancakes).

"Are you cooking?" Shelby asked from the doorway, her voice husky from just waking up. Audrey jumped, so concentrated on flipping the pancakes that she hadn't noticed Shelby. The pancake she was flipping landed on the floor. A soft jingle of Gin's bell could be heard as the cat pranced to the pancake, pawing and nipping at it before losing interest. Shelby giggled softly in the doorway, quickly helping Audrey clean up. "Happy Valentine's Day." she said, pecking Audrey's lips.

Audrey wiped her hands before holding Shelby's face, kissing her deeply. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Audrey hummed, pecking Shelby's nose. "Sit, sit. I'm cooking today." she said with a smile.

"I didn't know you could cook." Shelby said, dragging the chair out and sitting down at the table.

"I can't." Audrey admitted, bringing out the plates and maple syrup. "I tried to get them like yours, but they just didn't want to be round."

Shelby looked at the strangely shaped pancakes in her plate. She cut a piece, eating it and doing her best not to spit it out.

"Well? What do you think?" Audrey asked, her tone a little too hopeful. She ate a piece as she watched Shelby, spitting it out into a napkin in horror. "Shelby, baby, spit it out."

Shelby whined quietly, spitting hers out into a napkin as well. "It...It was good for your first time." Shelby said softly.

"It was rubbish and you know it." Audrey said with a laugh. "And I can't believe how long you kept that in your mouth." she said, standing and emptying their plates. She poured them both a bowl of cereal each. That was one thing she could make. "I really thought I could substitute baking powder for sugar."

Shelby's eyes widened. "I think you should leave the cooking to me from now on."

"Agreed." Audrey said as she poured the milk in their cereal.

...

After breakfast, Shelby brought out the flowers and chocolates she had hidden in the apartment. "Audrey, can you come here?" Shelby called out from the lounge. Audrey approached, gasping softly when she saw the bouquet of roses.

"Oh, Shelby!" she said, taking them into her arms. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Shelby said with a light blush.

Audrey bit her lip before leaning in to kiss Shelby's lips. "Don't be corny." she teased.

"I got your favourite chocolates too." Shelby said, passing Audrey her chocolates before rushing to get a vase.

Audrey followed, putting the flowers in the vase once it was full. "How did you know these were my favourite?" Audrey asked, putting the chocolates on the table.

"The glove-box of your car is full of wrappers." Shelby said sheepishly.

Audrey pulled Shelby in close, draping her arms over the taller woman's shoulders. "And what were you doing in my glove-box?" Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shelby blushed slightly. "Well... every time you come home from work you kiss me. And every time you kiss me you taste like chocolate... So I figured you were sneaking chocolates in your car before coming inside because you didn't want me to bug you about that new diet you said you were on." Shelby said, chewing her lip.

Audrey huffed. "It was a stupid diet. Who can live without sugar?" she asked with a grin, kissing Shelby's lips gently.

...

As the day went on and the both of them were satisfied with the time spent in the bedroom, the pair ordered takeout. They settled in front of the TV and cuddled up with Gin beside them. They giggled as they tried to feed each other, taking much longer than usual to finish their meals.

"I never gave you your gift." Audrey hummed, wiping Shelby's face with a tissue. She hadn't fed Shelby with the best aim.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Shelby said, trying to pull Audrey back in as the other woman got out of her lap to retrieve the present.

"You're my girlfriend. Of course I had to get you something." she said from the other room. Meanwhile, Gin had taken this opportunity to sit in Shelby's lap, enjoying the warmth Audrey had left from sitting there so long. When Audrey came back she held the gift wrapped in heart covered wrappings behind her back. "Ginny, go away." she huffed, shooing Gin away before sitting in Shelby's lap again. She revealed the box with a smile. "Open it."

Shelby couldn't hide her excitement. She ripped apart the wrapping, smiling when she saw the box inside. She opened it, her eyes widening when she saw what was inside. "Audrey this is too much..." she said, staring at a smug Audrey.

"What can I say? My perfect girlfriend deserves to be spoilt." Audrey hummed. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Shelby asked in disbelief. "It's beautiful. I've always wanted a golden locket."

"It's a heart shaped one too. You can put pictures in there... Pictures of who you love most in the world, perhaps?" Audrey hummed, laying against Shelby.

"I don't have any photos of Ginny yet." Shelby joked. Audrey shot her a look. "Okay! Okay! I was joking." she said with a giggle.

"Who do you love most in the world?" Audrey asked, moving up so her nose brushed Shelby's and their lips were barely touching.

"You." Shelby breathed, gently leaning in to kiss Audrey's lips.

Audrey pulled away, causing Shelby to whimper. "I'm going to need more convincing than that." Audrey huffed, sitting on the couch and folding her arms.

"Audrey. Audrey I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world. I love you more than Ginny. I love you more than anything. Anything and everything. You're my world, Audrey." Shelby pleaded.

Audrey seemed pleased by this. She pulled Shelby into a deep kiss, pulling the other woman on top of herself. "Thanks for the ego rub."

Shelby smiled against Audrey's lips, kissing her deeper. She broke the kiss for a moment. "You already put a picture of yourself in the locket, didn't you?"

"Yep."

...

Later that night when Shelby and Audrey had gotten settled down, they went to bed, tucking themselves under the sheets. Audrey kissed at Shelby's lips and jaw, smiling up at her. "Did you have a good day?" Audrey asked. "I wanted it to be a quiet Valentine's. I know you don't like going out much."

"It was perfect." Shelby whispered, cuddling Audrey closer. "You know, I have another present for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Audrey asked.

"Roll over." Shelby said with a smile.

Audrey rolled over, facing away from Shelby. She felt the other woman pull her into a gentle hug. "I know you like being the little spoon." Shelby whispered.

"Everyone likes being the little spoon. It makes you feel safe." Audrey said quietly with a smile, wriggling her ass closer to Shelby until she was flush against the other woman.

Shelby smiled faintly. "You know." Shelby cooed in barely a whisper. "Sometimes I forget how tiny you are." she said before pulling Audrey in a little closer.

Audrey rolled her eyes, smiling to herself as she slowly drifted to sleep, safely nestled in Shelby's arms.

...

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews and prompts! Don't forget to follow and review for more! I'm hoping to do an England chapter next so ideas would be greatly appreciated please!**


	20. Part 20: England I

**So many people have asked for Audrey and Shelby to go to England and meet Audrey's parents so here goes that prompt! (Picture attached to Tumblr post)**

 **Rated: M (kinda)**

The Blind Date AU pt. 20

"You know, I've been thinking..." Shelby hummed, running her hands through Audrey's hair while the both of them laid in bed.

Audrey looked up at Shelby from her resting spot against the other woman's chest. Audrey waited for Shelby to continue before growing impatient and sitting against the other woman's abdomen. "What have you been thinking about?" Audrey prodded, holding Shelby's hands gently.

Shelby pursed her lips. "I... no... Don't worry about it." she said, not meeting Audrey's eyes.

"Shelby." Audrey whined, laying flush against the other woman. "You can't just not tell me now that you've started."

"You'd just say no." Shelby said sadly.

"How can you know for certain?"

"I just know, Audrey."

Audrey watched Shelby for a moment before kissing up her jaw. "Come on, baby." she cooed, sucking lightly at Shelby's neck. "Tell me."

Shelby squirmed slightly against Audrey. "Hey, this isn't fair." Shelby whined.

"Isn't it?" Audrey asked, snaking her hand down over Shelby's panties. She circled Shelby's folds lightly through the material. "Tell me or I won't finish you."

Shelby breathed tightly. "I...I want to meet your parents."

Audrey ripped herself away. "No... no! You really don't."

"I've been thinking for a while now about what you said when you were sick. I wanted to travel Europe with you. I wanted to see where you grew up and just... go far away with you. I know you miss your parents and... I don't know I just wanted to meet them."

"That doesn't matter. I doubt they'd even talk to me now." Audrey said, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "And you don't want to meet them. They're a bunch of bigots."

Shelby was clearly disheartened by this. She sighed softly, mustering up a smile despite her crushed hopes. "That's okay."

"No, no, no. Don't guilt me."

"I'm not guilting you. I just thought you'd want to go travelling with me and show me where you grew up, but that's okay."

"Baby, don't do this." Audrey said as she crawled up beside Shelby. "Please don't do this to me." she said, brushing Shelby's hair out of her face.

Shelby looked up at Audrey. "Please?"

Audrey groaned loudly, letting herself collapse against Shelby, her small frame barely squashing the other woman. "Fine. I'll show you where I grew up but we're _not_ meeting my parents." She kicked herself for giving in so easily. She never could say no to that face.

Shelby grinned happily. "I can't believe this! We're going to England." Shelby said, pulling Audrey in for a kiss. "Oh, and I think you promised me something..."

Audrey rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile as she slid her hand back down to Shelby's panties. Of course she'd do anything to make her happy. Even if that meant going back to her hometown.

...

The flight to London was long. Both Audrey and Shelby had packed a decent amount (although Shelby insisted on packing less so she would have room for souvenirs). Audrey stroked the back of Shelby's hand as the other woman slept, thinking about what they would do if they did bump into her parents. Audrey's hometown was small enough. She debated taking Shelby to a different town and lying about everything, but she couldn't do that to the other woman. She would just have to suck it up and show Shelby her town with as much confidence as possible.

...

After landing in London and settling into their hotel room, Audrey stood by the window. She looked out across the city with a slight smile. It felt like a dream. The rain beat against the windows, sending shivers down Audrey's spine. She missed this. She missed the smell of the rain against the ground. She missed the way the city was still so busy despite the rain. She could see the hustle and bustle from the window. Busses were following their routes, people were rushing around with their umbrellas. London wasn't where she had grown up, but it was where her acting career started. A part of her missed the days in the theatre. Studio sets in LA didn't have nearly as much history or elegance.

Audrey was pulled from her thoughts when Shelby's soft lips touched her shoulder. Shelby pressed a light kiss there, gently making her way up Audrey's neck as she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist. "Does it always rain like this?" Shelby spoke in barely a whisper, not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere.

Audrey nodded slightly, tearing her eyes away from the window to turn in Shelby's arms. She watched Shelby's eyes for a moment, the corners of her lips perking up slightly. "It doesn't feel real, does it?" Audrey hummed quietly. "When you leave a place for so long... It's as though time stands still while you're not looking." Audrey turned to look out the window again. "Nothing has changed since I've last been here."

Shelby watched Audrey as the smaller woman gazed out the window. She held her hands lightly, her stare not faltering.

"What do you think?" Audrey asked, turning back to Shelby to meet her eyes. There was almost a slight vulnerability in them.

"I think it's beautiful." Shelby cooed, holding Audrey's cheek lightly. "I think you're beautiful." she whispered, leaning in to kiss Audrey's lips.

"I was hoping we could see the sights before our flight to Manchester." Audrey said, a smile growing on her lips as she kissed back.

"Manchester? What's in Manchester?" Shelby asked. She smiled slightly before repeating "Manchester," in an English accent.

Audrey giggled at the terrible attempt at her accent. "Manchester, darling. Turn the 'r' into an 'a'." Audrey said with a smile.

"Manchest-a." Shelby said, unable to stop herself from laughing. "How come I sound ridiculous but you sound so fancy?"

"I grew up here." Audrey replied with a smile. "You know, I actually hated my Manchester accent. While I lived in London I would practice changing my accent until I had it perfect." Audrey bit her lip. "I wanted to sound a little more posh, you know?"

"I think you sound perfect." Shelby hummed, pecking Audrey's cheek. "What's in Manchest-a? When are we going?" she asked, grinning at how ridiculous she sounded.

"My hometown is near there. I used to live in Alderley Edge. It's about half an hour from Manchester by train." Audrey said, her excitement growing. She had pushed her parents to the back of her mind. At that moment she focused on taking Shelby out to see where she used to live and work. "We'll go there after we look around London. There's not really much to see."

"Can we have a nap before we go?" Shelby asked, still tired from their flight.

"Of course, baby." Audrey cooed, kissing Shelby's lips lightly before leading her to the bed. They kicked off their shoes and cuddled up together.

...

"My phone storage is full." Shelby whined, passing her phone to Audrey.

"Why did you take so many photos of me?" Audrey asked with a soft laugh as she scrolled through the photos of her looking around the city happily.

"You look cute in my coat. I couldn't help it."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Use my phone to take pictures. Here, we'll swap phones in case we get separated."

Shelby held Audrey's hand tight. She didn't want to get separated. They walked in silence for a while, Shelby sneaking a few pictures of Audrey as they walked through a park. Audrey knew but she didn't let on. She loved how pure Shelby's love for her was. "You were right." Shelby said after some time.

"I'm sure I was, but what are we talking about?" Audrey asked.

"The trees. They're different here. I think I like these trees better."

Audrey smiled as Shelby bent down to pick up a leaf. She shook the raindrops off it before feeling it. "They're greener, don't you think?" Audrey asked, watching Shelby's expression.

Shelby smiled, pocketing the leaf and nodding. "Oh, and before I forget..." Shelby hummed, pressing Audrey up against a tree. She giggled when the raindrops from the leaves above them fell onto their heads. Shelby kissed Audrey gently, feeling Audrey smile as she melted into the kiss. After the shutter sounded three or so times, Audrey wrinkled her nose.

"Hey!" Audrey said with a grin.

"What? I wanted to get a nice photo of us." she said, sending it to her own phone from Audrey's. She took another photo after Audrey rolled her eyes. "That's a keeper." Shelby said with a giggle.

"It's blurry." Audrey said, pulling Shelby back in as they walked. Shelby set the picture as the wallpaper on her own phone with a happy smile.

They walked a while longer, seeing more of the sights. Shelby couldn't help but look at Audrey as they walked.

...

"Why is it called Big Ben? Who is Ben?" Shelby asked.

"Well, Big Ben was actually no taller than you or I. Here in England people used to be as short as dwarfs, so regular sized people like Ben were seen as giants. They built this clock in honour of him. It took nearly thirty years. Unfortunately he died before construction was completed. He was buried near by so he could forever hear the sound of his bell." Audrey said wistfully as she looked up at the clock.

"That's... that's so sad." Shelby said quietly. "Can we visit his grave?" she asked, watching Audrey. She frowned when Audrey started to grin.

"I was joking, Shelby. You didn't seriously believe the entirety of England's population consisted of dwarfs, did you?" Audrey mocked, smirking at Shelby.

Shelby swatted at Audrey's arm. "That's mean. I trusted you." she huffed, folding her arms and looking at the clock again.

"Come on. It was just some playful banter." Audrey said as she poked Shelby's sides.

Shelby bit the inside of her cheek before kissing Audrey's lips. "I can't believe I believed you."

...

After a couple of days, Audrey and Shelby had gone around most of London. It was beautiful and the both of them had enjoyed their time together (which was notable from the number of pictures they had taken). They laid in bed together on their last night, soaking in the feeling.

"This is going to sound strange." Audrey began, "but I miss my... our apartment. I miss LA. It was so much warmer over there."

"I miss Ginny. And our bed." Shelby said softly. "I hope Monet knows what she's doing."

Audrey smiled to herself. "She thought I had gone mad for dating you. I thought I had gone mad when I was first considering it."

"Am I really that bad?" Shelby asked, rolling on the bed to face Audrey.

"You're not. I think I was just... so annoyed with you after I finished playing your character. I still don't understand why anyone would make up such an elaborate story." Audrey said, watching Shelby.

Shelby frowned. "We didn't make it up, Audrey. It was all real."

"Of course it was." Audrey said, clearly still sceptical. "Ghosts aren't real. The Butcher isn't real."

"Audrey. It was real. I don't understand. Why don't you believe me?" Shelby asked sadly. She tried not to look as hurt as she felt.

Audrey didn't miss the look. "Maybe... maybe there was just something in the water? Something that made you hallucinate."

Shelby only grew more and more upset as Audrey didn't believe her. She rolled over, facing away from the other woman.

"Baby. No, baby, come on." Audrey whined, resting her hand on Shelby's hip. Shelby shook it off, huffing to herself. "You have to admit it seems a little ridiculous. It's... it was all impossible."

"I just thought you'd have enough faith in me to believe me by now." Shelby said, her voice more saddened than angry.

"Shelby, baby... you can't expect me to believ-"

"Don't. Just don't." Shelby said quietly, feeling her eyes well. She thought their relationship was stronger than that.

Audrey took a deep breath. "Can you look at me for a second?" Audrey asked.

Shelby didn't move for a while before slowly and reluctantly rolling to look at Audrey.

"I believe that you went through something traumatic in that house." Audrey said quietly. "I don't believe in... things like ghosts and pig men... It's just not realis-." Shelby started to roll back over as Audrey was talking. "No, no. Shelby, please." Audrey said, keeping the taller woman on her back. Shelby looked up at her sadly. "I've just never experienced anything like it." Audrey said. "Surely you can understand why I'm so sceptical."

Shelby nodded. "Do you think I did it to get famous?" Shelby asked.

"No. I did at first, but now, no. I know something happened in that house. I know it. I believe you, Shelby." Audrey said, holding Shelby's hand.

"You do?"

"I... Most of it, yes." Audrey said softly. That was good enough for Shelby at that moment. Shelby hugged Audrey tight, burying her face into the other woman's neck.

"Thank you." Shelby whispered, sniffing as her eyes ran with tears.

Audrey held her for the rest of the night, rocking Shelby gently and cooing her to sleep.

...

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews and prompts! Don't forget to follow and review for more! Prompts for the next chapter (Audrey's hometown) are more than welcome!**


	21. Part 21: England II

**I got a few reviews mentioning my mention of Roanoke! Just letting you all know that I definitely have something planned for that already. Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. As bad as I am at angst...there's gonna be a little in this chapter. Enjoy!**

The Blind Date AU pt. 21

"Are we there yet?" Shelby asked, prodding at Audrey. They had already flown the hour long flight to Manchester. They barely had a look around before Audrey had dragged Shelby onto the next train to Alderley Edge.

"Yes, almost. Look out the window." Audrey hummed, stroking Shelby's hand that was in her lap.

Shelby looked out the window, her excitement growing as the train slowed to a stop. "Come on!" Shelby said, rushing to get their bags. Even Audrey was excited to be home as much as she hated to admit it.

...

Audrey hired a car to get around her small hometown. The pair had gotten settled into their hotel room. Shelby was practically bouncing off the walls in her excitement. "Shelby, calm down." Audrey said with a soft laugh. "You're going to need a nicer jacket. Come here."

Shelby stood in front of Audrey, letting her put her jacket on for her. "I want to see everything." Shelby said excitedly. "Your house, your school, your favourite places to go." she said, starting a list.

"Yes, yes. I'll show you around. We'll get some snacks too. Now, in case you haven't noticed, my town is rather... 'fancy'." Audrey said, straightening up Shelby's jacket and buttoning it up.

"I noticed. Is your family rich?" Shelby asked with a smile.

"Yes, but remember, we are under no circumstances meeting my parents. If we see them while we're out I'll point them out for you, but that's all. We go the opposite way. I don't want to talk to them." Audrey said in a slow and firm voice. She wanted Shelby to completely understand.

Shelby nodded with a smile. "Okay. Now lets go?"

Audrey sighed. "You do understand, don't you?" she asked.

Shelby nodded. "I want to see everything Audrey. Come on, let's go already."

Audrey chewed her lip before following Shelby out. If anyone could talk her out of anything, it was her parents.

...

Audrey had driven Shelby almost all over town. She showed her her old school, where she used to take acting classes, and where her first apartment was. She saved the best few things for last.

"This is my house." Audrey said, parking outside a large, red brick house. There were two expensive cars parked in the double driveway. Audrey was relieved to see her parents were both home. They would hopefully stay there for the rest of the day, Audrey thought to herself.

"This place is huge." Shelby said, gasping as she looked out at the house. "You grew up here?" she asked, turning to look at Audrey. She didn't miss the reminiscent smile on the other woman's lips.

"Yes." Audrey answered, not looking away from her house. She didn't realise how much she missed it. She almost wanted to go inside. She wondered what her parents were cooking for dinner that night. Maybe some sort of roast? Audrey missed her mother's cooking. She missed her mother and her father. She wished she could have seen them again, but she knew she couldn't. Not with Shelby there, at least.

"Audrey?" Shelby said softly, taking Audrey's hands. "You can see them if you want. I can wait in the car."

"No, no. No talking to my parents." Audrey said, snapping out of her reminiscent state. "Now, I'll show you where I used to go whenever I had a fight with my mother." she said with a smile. She drove a fair way out of her town, parking and getting out of the car. Shelby followed quickly, taking Audrey's hand.

"What is this place?" Shelby asked, looking around at all the trees that surrounded them.

"It's a National Trust nature preserve. The forest just keeps going. Let's have a walk, shall we?" Audrey said with a smile, tugging Shelby along.

Shelby followed closely. Her sense of direction was terrible, so she clung tight to Audrey. She was just glad it was daytime.

The both of them walked in silence, following different paths and looking at the scenery. "I used to come to this exact spot." Audrey said when they finally reached the spot that overlooked the trees below. "I came here when I ran away from home when I was ten. Another time was when I didn't want to eat my brussels sprouts." she said with a laugh. Shelby smiled at Audrey, leaning her head against the other woman's shoulder. "I'd come here to think as well. I came here when I was choosing what university I wanted to go to. I came here when I was deciding whether or not I should move to America to pursue my acting career."

"It's a beautiful spot to think." Shelby said softly, kissing Audrey's cheek lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Audrey said with a smile. It was the perfect spot. "Why don't we go to the shops and pick up some snacks? We can come back here to eat lunch."

Shelby smiled, her stomach growling as she met Audrey's eyes. "Good timing." she said with a laugh.

...

Audrey stood on her tippy toes to grab the pack of crisps she wanted. Shelby giggled, grabbing it for her and bringing it down to her. "Here you go." Shelby said with a grin.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of making some sandwiches as well." Audrey said, leading Shelby down the aisle. "What do you like? Ham and cheese?" Audrey asked, frowning when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, her grip virtually crushing Shelby's hand when she saw who it was. "M-mother?" Audrey said, her eyes wide with surprise. She let go of Shelby's hand, dropping it and moving away from the other woman slightly.

"Audrey, darling. Why didn't you tell us you'd be visiting with your..." Audrey's mother looked Shelby up and down with distaste, "...friend?"

Audrey's face was pale as she starred at her mother. She had let her guard down. She didn't think that of all times and of all places, her mother would be in the exact aisle of that store. Shelby cowered behind Audrey, her heart breaking at the way Audrey had dropped her hand and stood further away. Audrey stared at her mother a while longer, mostly in disbelief. She hadn't realised how much she had missed her family. She wanted to cry but she quickly gathered herself, straightening her back. "We were just coming for a brief visit." Audrey said, her voice almost cold.

"Then you won't mind coming along to lunch? Your father has been asking about you." Audrey's mother said, her voice almost too sweet.

Audrey looked back at Shelby and then at her mother. "I...uh..." Audrey hadn't expected to be invited home for lunch.

Audrey's mother turned to Shelby. "I'm sure you understand that this is a family matter, dear. Run along now." she said, waving Shelby away. "Come, Audrey. Your father will be overjoyed to see you again." she said, taking Audrey's arm and dragging her along.

Audrey looked slightly confused, but she didn't fight her mother. Shelby watched as the both of them left her in the store by herself. She stood there for what felt like hours, staring at the empty space in front of her. Had Audrey just left her there in the store alone?

Shelby went to the car, sitting in the driver's side and staring ahead of her. She could still see Audrey's mother's expression when she saw her. She was disgusted. She didn't like Shelby. Audrey had left with her mother, the mother that was disgusted with her. Shelby started to cry when the events had sunk in. Audrey had left her all alone in a place she didn't even recognise. Audrey had chosen her mother over Shelby.

...

Audrey's mother bombarded her with questions during their lunch get together. Her father sat quietly as he always did, just soaking in the look of his daughter he rarely saw.

Meanwhile, Shelby had decided to go to Audrey's thinking spot. It took her a while to find the place, but when she did she parked and started walking along the path. It was cloudy, but it was bright enough for Shelby to see where she was going. The paths crossed over and wound between the trees. Shelby found it difficult to find which way she had come from. She rubbed her eyes that were still foggy from the hot tears that wouldn't stop spilling from them. She wondered if Audrey even loved her. She wondered if she'd even come back from her mother's. Why hadn't Audrey fought for her? Why had she just run away? Why did she leave her behind? Shelby continued to wander through the forest, finding it increasingly difficult to see as the hours passed.

...

Audrey walked past her hotel. She figured Shelby was inside. It was getting late, but Audrey needed to think. It didn't take Audrey long to walk to the nature preserve and find her spot in the forest. She sat on the rock that overlooked the canopies of the trees across the land. What was she doing with her life? Was she really happy with Shelby? Was she really happy without her family? Seeing her parents again had made Audrey think. It was difficult living in America let alone living in America without contacting her parents. Her father had been so happy to see her again. Audrey held her head in her hands as she thought. She felt her eyes well with tears. She loved Shelby. She really did. Audrey couldn't understand why this was so difficult. She pulled a cigarette out and lit it between shaking fingers. Audrey took a deep drag, blowing the smoke up into the air. She looked up at the cloudy sky. It was dark but the moonlight barely illuminated the area around her.

...

Shelby was terrified. The dark woods had brought back too many memories. She heard a rustling in the trees and before she knew it her legs had taken her sprinting away. She didn't know where she was going or which way was out. She just needed to get away from whatever was following her in the shadows. Her breathing was ragged as she ran, sobs breaking between breaths every now and then. She ran towards the lightest part of the forest, running off the path. Shelby tripped with a yelp, crying softly when she landed on the roots protruding from the ground. She just wanted to go home. She wished she had never come to England. She was so sure Audrey wouldn't want her after talking to her parents for so long. She was sure she'd die in those woods. She felt the leaves rustling around her as the wind blew. She closed her eyes shut tight, covering her face. She didn't want to see whatever it was that was chasing her. In reality, nothing had chased her. Shelby quivered and whimpered on the ground, memories of what she had escaped in Roanoke flooding her mind.

Audrey perked up when she heard the cries. She put out the cigarette, squashing it with the tip of her shoe. "Who's there?" Audrey called out, her voice hoarse. She pulled out her phone and turned the light on, walking carefully towards the gentle crying. When she saw the blonde hair covered in leaves she knew who it was. "Shelby?" Audrey half asked, kneeling beside the other woman and gently placing a hand on the other woman's side. "Shelby, it's me. Audrey."

Shelby's breathing was heavy as she pulled her hands away from her face and looked up at the other woman. Her cheeks were wet with tears that never seemed to stop. She clutched at Audrey tightly, still terrified of whatever was in the woods with them. "We have to get away from here. It's coming." Shelby said, her voice shaking.

"Shelby, baby, nothing's here. Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." Audrey said quietly, wiping her eyes. "What are you doing out here, anyway?" Audrey asked, helping Shelby stand and walk over to the rock in her thinking spot. Shelby cried out when she put weight on her ankle.

"I- I wanted to come to your thinking sp-spot. I thought... I thought you'd be here." Shelby stammered, sitting down on the rock. She watched Audrey kneel in front of her and hold her ankle.

"I think you've got a sprain." Audrey said softly.

"Why did you leave?"

Audrey looked up at Shelby, meeting her sad, teary eyes. "Shelby, I don't know if I can be with you."

"What?" Shelby said, sniffing and wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"I was talking to my mother and..." Audrey sighed. "I can't just live without my family, Shelby. My father... he was so happy to see me again. My mother... she was so disappointed. I don't think I can do this, Shelby."

Shelby rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "That's bullshit." she said once she had caught her breath. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"It's not, Shelby. Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Audrey, if you really loved me you wouldn't care what your parents think of me. You wouldn't care about what anyone thinks of me. You're a fully grown adult. You have your own apartment, your own job. You live in America for fuck sake. You can make your own decisions. This shouldn't be for your mother or father. It's your life. It should be your decision for yourself. And I'll be damned if I don't make this more difficult for you. I love you with all my heart Audrey. I'm going to fight for you. I'm not letting you go that easily." Shelby said, her eyes burning into Audrey's. She hadn't used that fiery tone with the other woman before.

Audrey looked up at Shelby. She could feel her eyes fill with tears as she broke down, crying beneath Shelby. Shelby softened slightly, kneeling down on the ground with Audrey and holding her gently.

"Don't leave me, Audrey. Please don't leave me." Shelby whispered.

Audrey clung to Shelby, sobbing against her. "I don't know what to do. I don't know." she blubbered.

Shelby pulled back and held Audrey's face in her hands. "Look at me, Audrey." Shelby said, her voice soft. It wasn't often Audrey broke down like this. Audrey met Shelby's eyes. "Do you love me?" Shelby asked. Audrey nodded. "This is your life. Your choice. What do _you_ want to do, Audrey?"

"I... my parents..." Audrey sniffled.

"No. Not your parents. What do _you_ want to do?" Shelby said, her voice firm but kind.

Audrey watched Shelby's eyes. "I...I..." Audrey swallowed hard, clearing her throat. "I want to marry you, Shelby."

Shelby couldn't help but smile. "You want to marry me?" Shelby asked, wiping the tears from Audrey's cheeks.

Audrey nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small box. "I actually planned this before our trip." she said between sniffs. Shelby stared at Audrey and the box, her eyes wide with disbelief. "And then I thought since we were coming here... This spot is just significant for me, Shelby. It's where I've made all my big decisions." Audrey looked at Shelby with a slight smile. "In my mind it was much more romantic than this." she said with a broken laugh, opening the box and watching Shelby. The other woman had tears streaking her face and bits of leaves and twigs in her hair. Audrey's face was blotchy from crying. "Shelby Miller, will you marry me?" Audrey asked. "I'm choosing you over my parents, baby." she said, her cheeks still wet with tears. A small smile grew on her lips as she watched Shelby's expression.

Shelby stared at Audrey, nodding before she even knew what she was doing. "Yes, yes. Of course I'll marry you." Shelby said, her voice breaking as her eyes started to cry again. "Oh my God I'm so glad you chose me." she said, starting to sob as Audrey slipped the ring onto her finger.

Audrey hugged Shelby tight. "I love you, Shelby. I don't want to be without you or my family, but I need you more." she said before starting to cry with Shelby. Shelby and Audrey cried as they held each other tightly in the clearing of the forest. The night was cold but neither of them cared.

"I can't believe you want to marry me." Shelby said after some time. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, pulling back to look at Audrey.

"Of course I want to marry you. Nothing my parents say or do is going to stop me from loving you."

"I was so scared. I thought... I didn't know if you'd want me." Shelby said quietly.

"I love you. I love you and I'm happy with you. Happier than I've ever been. There's no one else in the world I would rather spend my life with and grow old with." Audrey whispered shakily. "If my parents truly love me... they'll accept me for who I am. I'm not going to be able to find another Shelby."

Shelby smiled, leaning in and kissing Audrey's lips deeply. Audrey smiled into the kiss, holding the back of Shelby's head as she did. When they broke the kiss Audrey laughed breathily.

"What? What is it?" Shelby asked with a smile, holding Audrey's hand.

"You have leaves in your hair." Audrey said, picking them out of the other woman's hair.

Shelby watched Audrey toss the twigs and leaves aside happily. "We're getting married." Shelby breathed, smiling when Audrey stroked her hair.

"We are. I don't know what I was thinking. Between you and my parents... There's just no contest." Audrey decided. "I'm sorry I left you in the store. I'm sorry I was gone for so long." she said softly, holding Shelby's cheek and stroking it lightly.

"I'm just glad you're not leaving me." Shelby whispered, leaning into the touches.

...

Audrey helped Shelby back to their car, driving her back to their hotel. She helped her get into bed, icing her ankle and elevating it.

"Does it hurt?" Audrey asked, watching Shelby from her spot beside the other woman's ankle.

"Only when I put weight on it." Shelby said. "Come up here." Shelby said with a smile, patting the space beside her. Audrey crawled up and sat beside her, taking her hand and leaning her head against the taller woman's shoulder. Shelby admired the ring. "It's a beautiful ring."

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman." Audrey cooed, kissing the back of Shelby's hand.

"I need to get you one." Shelby said with a smile. Audrey kissed Shelby's shoulder happily. "And I'd like to talk to your parents."

"What?" Audrey asked, sitting up. "What? Why?" she asked.

"I want them to know what I think." Shelby said with a shrug.

Audrey sighed, laying back beside Shelby. "I won't be able to talk you out of it, will I?" she asked.

"Nope." Shelby said with a grin.

Audrey sighed again, a smile playing on her lips. Her mother was in for a rude shock.

...

 **I hope this was okay? Follow and review for more! Also long reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	22. Part 22: Home At Last

**Sorry guys, uni has been kicking my ass so this chapter has been half written for a month lol. Enjoy and keep sending through prompts [that includes other Raulson ships too (besides actual Raulson)]! Thanks for being patient!**

 **The Blind Date AU pt. 22**

Audrey's face was slightly pale as the pair flew home in their first class seats. She thought about the look on her mother's face when Shelby spoke to her. She hadn't seen her mother clam up so quickly. It was almost unnatural. She was sure she wouldn't be allowed back to the house for a while.

"You're thinking about it still, aren't you?" Shelby asked, looking up at Audrey from her resting spot against the other woman.

"Thinking about what?" Audrey said weakly. How did Shelby always seem to know what she was thinking?

"How I spoke to your mother." Shelby said.

Audrey didn't reply for a moment. "I've never seen her like that before." she finally said, drawing small circles along the back of Shelby's hand. "She looked..."

"Scared?" Shelby asked, hiding a smirk.

"No... She looked small." Audrey said, staring at the back of the seat in front of them. "She always stands so tall and firm... But when you said what you said about not accepting me... Not understanding me... She seemed defeated. I've never seen her like that."

Shelby kissed lightly at Audrey's cheek, smiling as she did. "Are you upset with me?" Shelby asked, her kisses along Audrey's jaw becoming a little hotter and more open-mouthed.

Audrey leaned into the kisses, closing her eyes. "No, not with you. I just wish things had gone better." Audrey said, stroking Shelby's hair as they laid against each other in the spacious seats.

...

The flight had gone relatively quickly. By the time the plane had landed, the mood had completely changed. Shelby almost hadn't stopped talking, which calmed Audrey down enough to lighten the mood.

"Do you think Ginny will remember us?" Shelby asked as they drove to Monet's apartment.

"Of course. How could he forget his mothers?" Audrey said, parking and helping Shelby out of the car. She helped her to Monet's door, not letting her put any weight on her sore ankle.

Audrey knocked on the door, letting Shelby hide behind her slightly. Both Monet and Audrey had intimidated Shelby for the longest time. Now it was only Monet who frightened her.

Monet opened the door. "It's about time you two showed up." Monet said, clearly annoyed. "That cat won't stop knocking things over." she said, stepping aside so Audrey and Shelby could walk in.

As the pair stepped in, a loud shattering sound could be heard. Audrey bit her lip, looking at Shelby. "We can pay for that... Right?" Shelby said, looking guilty.

"You _will_ pay for that. And the other things he broke." Monet said, closing the door behind them. "How was your holiday?" she asked, going to get Gin's travel cage.

Audrey and Shelby followed, watching as Monet put a quite chubby Gin into the cage. "It was good." Audrey hummed, helping sweep up the mess the shattered vase had made.

Monet picked up the cage and carried it to Shelby, handing it to her. Shelby held it with some difficulty considering the weight and her sprained ankle. She held it without complaint, though, not wanting to start any trouble with Monet.

Monet spotted the ring on Shelby's finger. She turned to look at Audrey, her eyes wide. "Are you two engaged already?" Monet asked in disbelief.

Audrey felt her cheeks burn but she hid it. ' _Already_ '. "I proposed in England." Audrey said, emptying the dustpan into the bin. She went to Shelby's side and took the cage from her, noticing how she was struggling.

"I..." Monet began before grimacing. "Can I talk to you in the other room, Audrey?" Monet asked.

"Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of Shelby." Audrey said with a smile, her free hand going up Shelby's back as she stroked her gently.

Monet sighed. "Audrey, you hated her guts a few months ago-"

"People change." Audrey said firmly, her eyes piercing Monet's.

Monet raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think you're rushing this at all? How long has it been? It hasn't even been one year."

"So? I love her. What does it matter?" Audrey said dismissively.

"So, you said the same thing about Rory." Monet said, instantly regretting bringing Rory up the second she saw Audrey's expression. Shelby found Audrey's hand and held it gently in an attempt to soothe her. "I just don't want you getting hurt again Audrey, that's all." Monet said, watching Audrey's eyes.

"I think it's time we left. Thanks for looking after Gin." Audrey said coldly, turning to the door with the cage in hand. Shelby was tugged along as they left the apartment. Monet didn't try to stop the pair as they left. She knew she had given Audrey something to think about.

...

Shelby watched Audrey with a thick paperback copy of one of her newest scripts. Audrey's eyes darted over the words, wanting to give the story a once over before practising her lines. Shelby could feel the frustration emanating off Audrey. She watched the older woman from the other side of the couch.

Audrey's mind swirled with thoughts about what Monet had said. No matter how many times she read over the page she was on, she couldn't seem to focus. Finally, Audrey gave up, letting out an exasperated sigh as she tossed the script onto the coffee table and leaned into the couch. She looked across the couch at Shelby. Why was she so far away? Did Shelby think Audrey was rushing things? Audrey couldn't see why it was too early to propose. She was happy. She loved Shelby and Shelby loved her. Why not lock it in? Audrey's mind continued on this train of thought, not realising she was still looking in Shelby's direction. What if proposing so soon had made Shelby uncomfortable? What if she scared her away? What if-?

Audrey's thoughts were interrupted by Shelby, softly saying Audrey's name.

Audrey's eyes focused on Shelby's eyes, not realising the worried look she was pulling as she thought.

"Audrey," Shelby repeated. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Audrey said, her tone almost defensive. She stood, looking down at Shelby briefly. "I'm going to bed."

"It's barely dark out." Shelby said with a frown, but Audrey had already retreated to the bedroom.

Audrey knew Shelby would press her for answers. The sooner she got to bed and pretended to sleep the sooner Shelby would stop asking questions. Audrey rushed to ready herself for bed, slipping into her side and covering herself with the quilts, facing away from the door.

Shelby sighed quietly, slowly getting up and deciding to have a shower. She was cold and wanted to warm up a little before bed. Besides, she could tell Audrey wanted some space.

Audrey's mind worked double-time, thinking of every judgement Shelby may have already made because of her early proposal. She felt like an idiot. It hadn't even been a year. What was she thinking? Audrey knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that she was old and losing her looks fast. She wasn't sure who would fall for her next if Shelby ever decided to leave her. No one would want an old hag like herself. Audrey loved Shelby. At the back of her mind she knew the other woman's love for her wasn't skin deep, but she still couldn't help but overthink.

Shelby had finished her shower and made her way to the bedroom in her pyjamas. She got into the bed, not getting too close to Audrey. She figured the other woman had fallen asleep, so she moved a little closer. "Audrey? Are you awake?" she whispered, waiting for a reaction.

Audrey remained silent, not wanting Shelby to pry. At least the other woman knew to leave her alone.

Shelby sighed quietly again, moving in closer to Audrey until her front was pressed against the other woman's back. She knew Audrey liked being the little spoon. Shelby held Audrey gently, being careful not to wake the older woman despite her already being awake.

Audrey had to summon all her strength to stop herself from leaning against Shelby or turning in her arms to see her. She wanted to tell Shelby what she was thinking, but she couldn't. She knew the response would just be Shelby attempting to keep her calm or make her happy. Shelby wouldn't share her true feelings about this because she wouldn't want to upset Audrey.

Shelby wasn't tired just yet. She pressed a gentle kiss to Audrey's neck, her fingers going to her hair and gently stroking it out of her face. "I know you're asleep, but you know..." Shelby said quietly. "I think I know what was bugging you today." she said, her fingers going down to Audrey's back. She kneaded gently, feeling her muscles relax slightly as she did. "It was what Monet said... about rushing this." she continued quietly. "I mean, I'll admit it... you sure did surprise me... but it just felt right." she whispered, pressing another kiss to Audrey's neck. "I love you my beautiful wife-to-be." she said, smiling against Audrey's neck as she rested. Shelby hugged Audrey carefully, unaware of Audrey's teary-eyed smile.

...

 **Just so you guys know I know their relationship is moving super fast, but I've been using Audrey's marriage with Rory as a reference kind of? Follow and review for more!**


End file.
